Transformers Robots in Disguise: Devil Z's Revenge
by marik7410
Summary: In the year 2011, a great evil was sealed away and peace spread across Cybertron and Earth. With the assistance of Omega Prime in his new fond Paladin Mode, Endgame was stopped. But in the year 2112, it escaped and it's looking for revenge. It's purpose: restart Endgame.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

Written by: Marik7410

Planet: Earth

City: Metro City

Missiles shrieked through the skies destroying buildings and whatever life is inside. Sounds of gun firing rang in the air. Civilians screamed as a large fight was in progress. A young woman, roughly in her teenage years, was running through the city. She had a handgun in her hand, ready to shoot whoever stands in her way. She found 4 more people fighting off miniature robots. She aimed her gun at the group and she was ready to fire. Her finger on the trigger, she hesitated. She wanted to kill them but something was telling her don't do it. She looked away as she lowered her gun. She threw the gun down and sighed. "Is it worth it?" she said. "To take the life of those who want peace or take the lives who refuses to join the revolution. Even worse, take away the life that took care of me since I was five."

"Look out!" a civilian called. The woman looked up and saw a two missiles coming towards her. With fear in her eyes, she didn't move because she couldn't. She was too scared to even think. Her fight-or-flight failed to respond. Then she felt a strong force pushing her out of the way. She was thrown to the ground, hitting her head in the process. The missiles struck where the woman was standing. Blood was running down her face as a wound on her head opened up. The woman sat up to see who saved her. When the smoke cleared, she saw something horrific. Her only brother took the hit. "Max!" the woman screamed. She crawled over to her brother and saw that he was covered in blood. He wasn't moving. He didn't respond at all. Three people shoved the woman away to inspect their friend. "You see what you've done," a man said. "You killed him!"

"No," the woman said. "I didn't. I didn't mean to be like this."

"Traitor."

The woman started to tear up. She got up and ran away.

_The woman who's running, that's me. My name is Andréa and I've done a bad thing. The one on the ground is my older brother Max. He took the shot even though I disown him. I stabbed him in the back and he still protected me. For the crimes I committed, I deserved to die. I don't even deserved to be save and yet Max continued to fight for me. He tries ever so hard to rescue me and I turned him away. This story starts a hundred years after the Autobots sealed a great evil away for eternity, or at least they thought they did._

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Chapter 1

Disappearance

Planet: Cybertron  
Location: Autobot Headquarters  
Area: Briefing room

A meeting was called to draw on the attention of Cybertron's energon's level. Chief staffs from hospitals, army bases, the energon facility, and the current leader of the Autobots, Arcee, were in attendance. "Our energon levels are at an all-time low," an energon worker reported. "We are in desperate need of energon."

"We have Optimus Prime out there in space collecting information on planets that have energon for us to use," a captain said.

"It's been 95 stellar cycles since he left," the energon worker pointed out. "Who knows if he still out there? Or if he is even alive?"

"He is alive," Jetfire said.

"Then why he hasn't contacted us?"

"Because he is exploring unknown region on the universe and setting up satellites if we decide on colonizing those planets to maintain contact with Cybertron," Jetfire said.

"Then he need to send us some of the energon he found," the energon worker said.

"Worry about the energon on the planet," Jetfire said.

"We need a plan on energon distribution," a doctor suggested.

"That's easy, get rid of the unused," another energon worker said.

"We are not Decepticons," Jetfire said. "No one is going to kill anyone."

"Really? Then tell that to the doctors," the captain said. "There are reports of doctors hoarding energon and selling it on the black market."

"That is not true!" the doctor snapped. "Where's your proof?"

The captain threw a pile of newspaper clippings in front of the doctor.

"These can be forged," the doctor said.

"Bullshit!" the captain said. "How can you forge the news?"

"Enough!" the presenter shouted. "Arcee, what do you think we should do?"

Arcee didn't respond. In fact, she wasn't paying attention at all. She was in her own world. She was in deep thought.

"Arcee," Jetfire called. "Hello! Cybertron to Arcee, come in! Arcee!"

"Huh," Arcee said as she came back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Jetfire asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Arcee replied.

"What should we do about our energon crisis?" the presenter asked.

"We rationalize it," Arcee said. "¼ of the energon will be ration to the public. ¼ will be used to operate normal activity but we do have to cut back on it by setting limits. The rest will go the hospital."

"What?" the captain exclaimed.

"Yes," the doctor said.

"But I will assign officers to monitor the uses," Arcee continued. "Every employee will have to record their energon uses throughout their shift. If they fail to do so, they will be let go permanently. If anyone is caught stealing energon from the facilities or from someone else will face jail time and even possible deactivation. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Any questions?" Arcee asked.

"What if we run out and Optimus doesn't return, what do we do?" Jetfire asked.

"Nothing," Arcee said.

"What about the energon that's on Earth?" the captain said.

"No one is allowed on Earth," Arcee said. "That was Optimus' orders and I'm sticking to that order."

"We won't mingle, we'll just mine for energon and leave," the doctor said.

"The answer is no," Arcee said sternly. "Meeting is adjourned." Arcee rose from her seat and left. Everyone was shocked. Jetfire followed after her.

Arcee was walking down the hall on her way to her office when Jetfire caught up with her. "Arcee, what's wrong?" Jetfire asked.

"Nothing," Arcee replied.

"Something is bugging you."

"Nothing is bugging but if you keep being persistent, ask me again," Arcee said.

Jetfire grabbed Arcee's shoulder and stopped her. He turned her around and met her face-to-face. "Arcee, I known you for quite some time," Jetfire said. "Something is bothering you. You've been spacing out a lot at meeting lately."

"My problems are not your concerns," Arcee said as she pushed Jetfire's hand away. She turned around and continued walking. Jetfire was speechless.

Area: Arcee's office

Arcee walked inside her office and sat down in her chair. She turned her back towards the door and reclined back. "Man, why is everyone on my case?" Arcee muttered to herself.

A projection of Valkyrian appeared next to her. "Because you are their leader," Valkyrian said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Arcee moaned.

"Why are you so against going to Earth and mine for energon?" Valkyrian asked.

"You know that," Arcee said.

"Just because we share bodies and memories don't mean that I fully understand your reason for everything," Valkyrian said. "Tell me."

"You already know."

"Yes I know but I want to hear from your voice box, not your head." Arcee just turned her head and slouched in her seat.

"It started with a call from Wilson," Valkyrian started. "20 years after Tai's decision. Wilson had told you that Tai and Alexis were involved in an accident. After a night of partying, Alexis was driving Tai home at 2 in the morning. While they were driving, a drunk driver ran the red light and T-bone their car at 60mph. Alexis died instantly while Tai had a chance of surviving. The doctors said that she'll survive but she died the next day because her heart failed."

"I remembered," Arcee said. "Wilson said that losing Alexis was like losing half of his life. The only reason he's still alive that his sister was there and Koji was destroyed mentally. When I told Optimus, he didn't say anything. I went to the viewing but I didn't go to the funeral."

"Because it was too painful for you to see your friend buried," Valkyrian said.

"Then 5 years later, Wilson's sister was killed during a robbery," Arcee said. "Koji told me that Wilson committed suicide because his sister was his only reason for living. He didn't even think about his kids at all. Just going to Earth will make me feel uncomfortable."

"We need energon and Earth is the only resource we know."

"The answer is still no," Arcee said. Jetfire was outside her office and he overheard everything. _"So that's why you refuse to go to Earth,"_ Jetfire thought to himself. _"You don't want to bring back painful memories. I'll do the same if it was me."_

City: Autobot City  
Area: Autobot Mall

This mall was very large. It contained every time every civilians wanted. Armor plating stores, mods stores, and Macy's?

A darkly colored cybertroian was wandering through the mall, minding his business. In his path, he bumped into a black transformer with flame trim. "Watch it," Hotshot said.

"Excuse me," the cybertroian said. "Can you point me to the energon facility? I have to deliver an item to a friend of mine."

"Sure," Hotshot said. "Go out the exit and make a left. Walk down the street until you see a dome building, next to it is the Energon Facility."

"Thank you, kind sir." And the cybertroian went about his business.

"Though there are no more Decepticons, he is definitely an odd one," Hotshot said. "And Sky-Byte is weird."

Area: Energon Facility

The cybertroian reached his destination and stood outside the dome building. The facility was separated into two parts. The dome building is that refining plant when they clean raw energon. The tall building next to it is used to store refined energon for public and commercial uses. The cybertroian smiled as he walked inside the plant.

Inside the planet were large vat of unstable and raw energon. The cybertroian was on a catwalk looking down into the drums. Two workers walked through a door from their break to continue working when they saw the intruder. "Hey, you don't belong here," the one of the workers said.

The cybertroian looked at the workers and smiled. "I'm just visiting," he said.

"Well no one is allowed in here unless you're with a tour group," the worker explained.

"I'm sorry but I got separated from the group."

"Wait, there is no tour scheduled today."

"I guess I didn't get the memo," the cybertroian said.

"Leave!" the workers demanded.

The cybertroian hopped on the rail. "Ok," he said as he opened his midsection. Inside was a device and he pushed the button.

"It's a bomb!" one of the workers said.

The bomber gave a two-finger salute and fell into the vat. The workers didn't hesitate and left.

Area: Arcee's office

Arcee was sulking because Valkyrian opened up old wounds. Then a huge explosion rocked the city. Arcee stood up watched the fireball bloom into the sky. "That looks like it was near the refining plant," Valkyrian said.

"That is the refining plant!" Arcee said. "We got to go." And Arcee quickly left her office.

Area: Energon Refining Plant or what's left of it

Firefighter was working to extinguish the flames before it spread to the storage building. Workers worked quickly to move the energon to a safe distance. Police crews were on the scene questioning witnesses. Arcee screeched to a halt at the site. "What happened?" Arcee said.

"According to reports, two workers saw an unauthorized person inside. The assailant had a bomb attached to him that he activated and jumped into the vat," Prowl reported. "Plus we apprehended a suspect inside the storage building at the time."

"Where is he?" Arcee asked.

"Over there on the curb," Prowl replied.

"Good," Arcee said. She revved her engine and peeled towards the suspect. The suspect saw Arcee coming his way and decides to run. The suspect continued running until he reached a dead end. With nowhere to go, the suspect closed his optics and waited. Then he heard two swords ringing next to his head. The suspect opened his eyes and saw two swords in a scissor formation near his neck. Then when he looked up and saw Valkyrian, he knew that he was dead for sure. "Who are you working for?" Valkyrian interrogated.

"I work for no one," the suspect said.

"Where you get the bomb?"

"I ain't got no bomb."

Valkyrian took out a small blade and cut his midsection and then she removed the bomb from him and waved at his face. "Then what's this?" Valkyrian asked.

"My radio," the suspect said.

Valkyrian lost her patience. She slammed the bomb to the ground and it blew. "Bullshit," Valkyrian said. "Tell me or you'll never experience your first love ever."

The suspect gulped with the threat. "It was mailed to my house," the suspect confessed. "It told me what to do, how to do it and when to do it. Nothing more."

"Who sent it?" Valkyrian said.

"I don't know," the suspect said.

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know," the suspect cried. "I don't know."

Valkyrian removed her swords and put it away. She let out a huff and walked away. The officers knew that Valkyrian had good reasons for her tactics but one officer decided to speak up. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?" the officer spoke.

Valkyrian ignored him and kept going. The officer sped up and caught up to her. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you," and the officer grabbed Valkyrian's shoulder. Everyone gasped. Hydraulics hissed as Valkyrian turned her head. "Don't touch me," Valkyrian said.

"And I'm suppose to be scared of you," the officer said. "Unlike these punks, I don't change my attitude. I don't know who think you are but you're not Optimus."

Valkyrian just smiled. "You're right, I'm not like Optimus," Valkyrian smiled. She grabbed the officer by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Optimus won't do this but I will. If you know your rank, you will respect your current commanding officer or I will go Megatron all over your skid plate," Valkyrian warned. "Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the officer nodded.

Valkyrian released the officer and left. The officer was rubbing his neck. "You're lucky," Prowl said.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally she's perky and looking for fun," Prowl replied. "Now as commanding officer, she's still the same but little bit stricter. Just be lucky she wasn't in a bad mood."

"She was in a good mood?" the officer questioned.

"Yeah, the last person that put her in a bad mood winded up as a permanent resident in ICU," Prowl said.

Area: Arcee's quarters

It was nighttime and Arcee was fast asleep. The stress she been having lately worn her out especially the refining plant exploding. Arcee was moving her head side to side as she was experience a nightmare. _"Revenge,"_ multiple voices spoke. _"Revenge, I want revenge. I will have my revenge. All will pay. Universe will feel my wrath. Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Omega Prime, T-Ai, Starracer, Valkyrian, Arcee, I'm coming for you."_

Arcee woke up breathing heavily. She looked around her dark room and saw nothing but she felt a presence near her. She turned on the light on her nightstand and saw no one. Arcee felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately started to panic. "Are you okay?" Valkyrian asked.

"Don't do that," Arcee breathed. "You nearly scared my spark to extinction."

"Sorry," Valkyrian apologized. "I'm just wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Arcee sighed.

"That nightmare again?"

"I can't shake it. I need to clear my head."

After that Arcee couldn't sleep. She headed over to headquarter and decided to do some rounds to take her mind off of things. Those working the nightshift knew that Arcee is never there at night. Since she been having nightmares for the past two stellar cycles, the workers were pleased to even see her. "Hey Arcee, the nightmares are still bothering you?" a worker asked.

"I just can't rest these days," Arcee replied.

"It'll pass," the worker said.

"I hope," Arcee prayed.

Arcee had finished her rounds and daytime hasn't arrived. So she retreated to her office and rested. "Do you know who it is?" Valkyrian asked.

"I wish I knew," Arcee replied.

"But there is one being that knows me and Starracer and he's sealed away," Valkyrian said.

"I don't even want to think about him at a time like this," Arcee said.

"Why not?" a dark voice spoke. Lightning streaked across the dark skies illuminating the dark corners in Arcee's office. Arcee turned around to seek the intruder. Another lightning strike and Arcee saw a dark figure stood at a corner, hidden by darkness. "Who are you?" Arcee demanded.

"Man of your dreams," the intruder spoke.

"Tall, dark and creepy. Yeah I'm all over you," Valkyrian said.

"Witty remarks from your alter ego," the intruder said.

"You can see me?"

"Clear as day."

"What do you want?" Arcee asked.

"Revenge!" the intruder roared.

An office worker was walking to Arcee's office to sign some paperwork. She reached the door and knocked. The worker waited for a response but didn't hear anything. "Come on Arcee, I know you're there," the worker sighed.

Sound of glass breaking and furniture moving seeped through the door. "Oh frisky aren't ya boss," the worker smiled. Being cheeky, the worker cracked opened the door to have a peek of the action and saw something horrible. The worker dropped the papers on the ground. She took out a gun and threw the door open. "Release her now!" she demanded.

The intruder held Arcee in the air by her neck. He turned his attention to the worker and smiled. His green optics burned bright through the darkness. "Very well," he complied. He released Arcee and she dropped to the ground. A warp gate was opened behind Arcee and the intruder kicked her into the portal. "Arcee!" the worker screamed as the portal closed.

The intruder focused his attention on his new guest. The worker was frozen in fear. She couldn't move at all. In fact, her body wasn't responding. "Why I can't move?" she wondered.

"Because I have control of your body dear," the intruder said. "I have one task for you and it's simple. I want you to deliver a message but I want it urgent and delivered immediately." The intruder took out a needle and held it near his face. "The doctor is in. Now open your mouth and scream for me."

A high-pitched scream echoed inside the building, alerting authorities.

In a matter of minutes, police vehicles along with ambulances surrounded the building. CSI investigators combed the building very thoroughly. The night-shift workers were being investigated. Hotshot was called to the scene. He had no idea what just happened but he had some news to deliver. With the building sealed off, an officer escorted Hotshot to the top floor. Hotshot walked down the hall until he saw police tape blocking Arcee's office. He walked over and saw CSI investigators combing through the office. Prowl was there monitoring their progress. "What happened here?" Hotshot asked.

"A possible kidnapping case," Prowl replied. "Arcee is missing."

"What?"

"According to surveillance, Arcee walked inside her office to relax," Prowl said. "No one walked in or out until an office worker walked up to Arcee's door with paperwork. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She opened the door and she dropped her papers. She took out a gun and there was a flash of light. Then a suspect emerged from Arcee's office and murdered the worker."

"Where is she?" Hotshot asked.

"The worker?" Prowl said. "Down the hall."

Prowl escort Hotshot down the hall. They turned the corner and saw an officer taking pictures. The officer checked his camera and left. Hotshot walked up to where the photographer was and saw a disturbing sight. The fembot was mutilated and hung like she was on a crucifix. A Z was scratched into her body. "Such beauty and youth and yet this was her fate," Hotshot sighed. Hotshot examined the Z on her body and he narrowed his optics.

"It gets worse," Prowl said. He turned of the light and the wall glowed. A message was written on the wall with the very energon the fembot had. "I will have my revenge," Hotshot read. "And your leader, Arcee, is the first victim."

"We are searching her office for any leads," Prowl said. "Plus once we clean her up, we'll scan her memories to idea the suspect, find Arcee and make an arrest."

"I don't want to add more pressure but you have to do it and do it fast," Hotshot said.

"Why?" Prowl asked.

Location: Forest

Arcee was in the middle of the forest out cold. She came to and saw something she wished she didn't have to see ever again. "Hi," a civilian greeted.

Arcee saw the civilian and looked around. "Please don't tell me where I think I am," Arcee said.

"Well, you're not in space," the civilian said. "But let me be the first to say, welcome of Earth."

Planet: Cybertron  
Location: Autobot Headquarters

"I just received a message from Optimus," Hotshot said. "His mission is complete."

"Don't tell me…"

"That's right Prowl. Optimus is coming home and we have to find Arcee and arrest the suspect or Optimus is the next one to go."

"Why you say that?" Prowl wondered.

Hotshot pointed at the ceiling and Prowl looked up and went pale. "Do we have to tell Optimus right away?" Prowl asked.

"Unless you can confirm my suspicions, it's your move," Hotshot said.

"I can't believe he escaped," Prowl said.

"Question is how?"

Written in green liquid was a head of a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2: Search

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

A tall dark figure stood on one of Cybertron's building, watching the chaos down below. He was pleased that the planet went into chaos since Arcee disappeared. "With no leader, they are lost," he spoke. "It's like the blind leading the blind. With Optimus returning to Cybertron, things will get interesting. Yes. All will align according to my plan."

Chapter 2

Search

Planet: Cybertron

Location: Police Station

Prowl was holding a meeting with every senior officer on Cybertron. "Listen up, our commanding officer is missing," Prowl announced. "I want everyone to search this planet layer by layer, plate for plate looking for Arcee. Do not stop until every inch of Cybertron is searched. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the officer shouted.

The officers left the station and started their search for Arcee.

Location: Autobot Headquarters

Elita One stood at Arcee's office and looked inside. Her office was sealed off from the public and no one was allowed inside unless authorized by Prowl himself. Jetfire walked up behind Elita One and looked inside. "No one can just vanish," Elita One said.

"Maybe she jumped out from the window," Jetfire said.

"Then someone would've heard glass breaking," Elita pointed out. "I think she was transported to somewhere."

"Even if you're right, how can you find out where and how?" Jetfire questioned. Elita crossed the police tape and walked inside. "What are you doing?" Jetfire whispered. "Get out before you get in trouble."

"I plan on finding out where Arcee is before Optimus gets here," Elita said. "Come help me look."

Jetfire looked around to see if there was any optics watching. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you," Jetfire said as he crossed the tape.

"Don't care, I'm looking for my commanding officer," Elita said.

"You're crazy."

"What if Optimus was missing, would you do the same?" Elita asked.

Jetfire just growled and started looking. Elita was looking near Arcee's desk while Jetfire examined the walls. Elita sat down on the chair and spun around. Jetfire saw Elita spinning and got upset. "Stop slacking off," he scolded.

As Elita was spinning, she saw a dark figure standing in the corner. She stopped spinning and looked at the same corner and no one was there. Elita spun the chair again and saw the figure was closer this time. She stopped and no one was there. "I think I have an idea what happened," Elita said.

"Let's hear it."

"Arcee must've retreated to her office to rest," Elita said as she reenacted the situation. "She turned her back to the door and reclined her seat. She must've heard a voice and turned around. There was a dark figure standing in the corner. The figure got closer and picked up Arcee right where she was sitting and held her in the air. The office worker saw that Arcee in danger and threaten to shoot. Arcee was released and dropped to the ground. After that, she disappeared."

"What are you saying exactly?" Jetfire wondered.

Elita stared at the wall hard. She zoomed in her optics and focused on one spot. "Get Prowl and forensics," Elita said.

"Why don't you get them?" Jetfire refused.

"Just go, I have a hunch," Elita said. "I can't leave this spot until you return with Prowl." Jetfire looked at Elita and saw that she was serious with her decision. So he decided to comply and went to get Prowl.

Planet: Earth  
City: Metro City

A century has passed on Earth. Many things have changed since the Autobots was there. There was a big advancement in technology. With the assistance of Tai and Alexis, they sped up Earth's technology. They offered a permanent alternative to oil. Tai showed everyone an active energon mine and convinced everyone that energon burns cleaner and longer. A trail was presented and it was a success. The war over oil was over and every country collected a decent amount of energon to last them a century before mining again.

Scientist perfected the AI program and now they were trying their hands on making robotic bodies that function like humans, or in other words they were trying to make androids. Greenhouse gas has started to decline as CO2 emissions were cut. Now they have cars that run on energon. Many trees were planted to return oxygen to the atmosphere. Now Metro City has a forest in the middle of the city, mostly in the suburban areas. It was turned into a park for people to enjoy. In the park were two people playing. They were throwing a hover disc back and forth. The hover disc whizzed through the air. A young woman was running underneath the disc to catch it. She was light-skinned with hints of red. She is a young woman about 5'6". She is about 16. She went through puberty and now she has a body of a grown woman but she wasn't finished growing yet. Her hair was long and flowing. Her hair shined a beautiful shade of brunette as the sun stroked it. Her eyes was dark brown but sometimes people say that her eyes have a hint of either green or purple but no one was able to confirm it. Though it's not constant, she has a ring on her right ring finger.

She picked up speed and leaped 3 feet in the air. Oh, I forgot to mention that she's very athletic. She stretched her arm and caught the disc. She landed on the ground and laughed. "Is that the best you got Max?" she teased.

"Throw it back and I'll show you," Max smiled. "Don't underestimate me Andréa." Max was Andréa's older brother. Just like his little sister, he's very athletic. A medium built 5'10"; his hair was wavy with a lighter shade of brunette. His eyes are a lighter shade of brown. His skin is the same complexion as his sister. At an energetic age of 20, he was ready for Andréa's toss. Andréa twisted her body and shot the disc at her brother. Max studied the disc and thought up of a devious plan. He ran with the disc and he grabbed it like it was nothing. He turned around and faced his sister. He smiled a devious smile. He spun in a circle until he reached his maximum revolution. He flicked the disc and it screamed across the park. The disc flew low and it cut some blades of the grass then it gain altitude. Andréa saw the disc coming. As cocky as she is, she thought that she can catch it but when she had a good look at the disc, it was too fast for her to catch. The disc was flying at the same level as her face. The disc get real close and Andréa did a back flip. The disc, barely touching her shirt, zoomed over her body and into the woods. Andréa stood back up and shot her brother a mean look. The disc came over and Max caught it in his hand. He collapsed the disc and placed it in his pocket. "Are you trying to kill me?" Andréa fumed.

"No," Max smiled then he snapped his finger. The sound of wood breaking echoed behind Andréa. Then four trees fell to the ground with clean angled cuts. The trees thudded on the ground making Andréa sweat bullets. "Good thing I did that," Andréa muttered.

"Let me treat you to some ice cream," Max laughed.

They visited a nearby ice cream stand and brought some ice pop. Then the siblings sat down on a bench, enjoying their treats. "Hey Max," Andréa said.

"Yeah," Max responded.

"You think mom and dad will ever get back together?" Andréa asked.

"That I don't know," Max replied. "It's all up to them."

"I wish they were back together," Andréa sighed. Then she took a lick from her ice pop. Then they felt the ground shake. "Was that an earthquake?" Andréa asked.

"It's too brief to be one," Max replied. "It's not an explosion because there's no smoke."

"Maybe something fell," Andréa said.

"There's nothing around here with the weight to shake the ground like that," Max said.

Then a few minutes later, a man ran out from the woods and collapsed on the ground. He was breathing heavily. "Hey Rick, calm down," Max said.

Rick got to his feet and faced Max. He is the same age as Max but with some months ahead of him. He is 6' even with long black hair tied into a ponytail. A descendent of a long line of Native American, he was dark skin with chiseled face. Covering his face is a small pair of glasses hanging on the tip of his nose. He's a former high school receiver on the football. "Max, thank goodness I found you," he breathed. "I found something really cool. You have to follow me."

"Can't you just tell us?" Andréa said.

"It's too awesome to tell," Rick replied. "You have to see it for yourself."

"Alright, lead us to your little discovery," Max sighed.

Rick led the siblings deep into the woods. "This better not be one of your pranks," Andréa warned. Rick had a long history of pulling pranks on Andréa. The latest was an embarrassing moment when Andréa ran out her house when she saw smoke bellowing from her kitchen. When she reached outside, she was in her underwear in front of her friends. With Rick as ringleader, everyone took a picture. Til this day, Andréa hasn't gotten payback yet but she's working on it.

"I can assure you that it's not a prank," Rick said in a serious tone.

"Why so serious?" Andréa asked.

"Because I am," Rick replied. "Come on."

Rick led his friend to a clearing in the woods. A young Latin woman was waiting for them. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"I ran too hard," Rick explained.

"Excuses, excuse," the woman sighed. She's about 5'6" with long black wavy hair, her eyes bright brown with bright red lips. There is one problem with her, she looks she's about 15 or 16 when she's actually 19. Even her body is younger than her age. She's quite small but she still bigger than Andréa. She has a short fuse and she will blow up on anyone who ticks her off. She hates waiting and her attitude had gotten into a lot of trouble. She even blew up on an active military solider. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrow, showing that she lost her patience.

"Jackie, you need to relax, at least I brought them," Rick said.

Jackie's anger disappeared. "True," she said.

"So where is this surprise?" Max asked.

Jackie took out a remote and pushed a button. A cloaking device powered down revealing Arcee. "Whoa," Andréa said.

"Whoa is right," Max agreed. "Is she alive?"

"Don't know," Rick said. "We were playing in the woods and Jackie was about to…" Rick held his tongue.

"About to what?" Andréa asked.

"…tell him that I was getting tired," Jackie finished.

Max and Andréa narrowed their eyes. "Mmm-hmm," they said.

"We know that you're dating," Max said.

"You don't need to hide any details," Andréa said.

"Anyway, we heard a crack and she appeared," Rick said.

"That's impossible," Max said. "Robots don't just appear out of nowhere."

"Well this one did," Rick said.

"I think this is a prank," Max said.

"Are you calling my boyfriend a liar?" Jackie stepped in.

"Yes," Max replied. "And what you going to do about it?"

Jackie backed off and hid behind Rick. The only ones who scare Jackie was Max but Andréa terrifies her the most.

"Cool," Andréa said.

Max turned and saw Andréa on Arcee. She was studying Arcee's face. "Andréa, get down from there," he ordered.

"Nothing going to happen to me so chill," Andréa said.

"Andréa, get off the robot now!"

"No," Andréa refused. "Beside the robot is dead."

"Shit can happen," Rick said.

"Get down!" Max demanded. Andréa decides not to listen and let her curiosity takes its course. Then Max heard something that made him stricter than ever. He heard machinery powering up. "Andréa, the robot is alive!" he shouted. "Get off!"

"No," Andréa refused. "I want to be the first one she sees."

"Andréa!"

Andréa refused to listen.

"Dréa, get your ass down here now!" Max screamed. Andréa just stuck her tongue out to her brother. Max was getting pissed. He about to removed Andréa himself but he was afraid what the robot might do. Andréa was staring down Arcee's optics. Arcee's optics glowed as she came to. "Hi," Andréa greeted.

Arcee saw Andréa and looked around. "Please don't tell me where I think I am," Arcee said.

"Well, you're not in space," the Andréa said. "But let me be the first to say, welcome of Earth."

"Earth!" Arcee exclaimed. Arcee picked up Andréa and placed her on the ground. Arcee stood up and looked around. "No, this can't be Earth," Arcee said. "I can't be on Earth."

"Well you are," Andréa said.

Arcee kneeled and down spoke to Andréa directly. "Listen kid, I don't belong here."

"I can tell," Andréa smiled.

"This is serious," Arcee said. "I'm not allowed here. I was attacked and sent here. You have to help me got off this planet. Do you have a ship I can borrow?"

"Tell me your name I will help you," Andréa said.

"What?" Arcee said. "No. Just point me where I can find a ship."

"Tell me your name," Andréa refused.

"Listen kid, if you know better, just give me a ship and I be on my way," Arcee said.

"Then I don't know better," Andréa said.

Arcee stood up and pointed a gun at Andréa. Max's heart just dropped. "Give me a ship or I will kill," Arcee threatened.

Andréa stared into the barrel and smiled. "I bet you won't," Andréa smiled.

"Andréa, get out of there," Max said.

"She won't kill me," Andréa said.

"How do you know I will?" Arcee asked.

"I have a strong feeling you won't," Andréa replied.

"I lost my parents and I don't want to lose my only sister," Max pleaded.

"You better listen to your brother," Arcee said.

"I won't listen to them because you won't shoot," Andréa said.

"Andréa!" Max called.

"Last warning," Arcee warned as she cocked the gun.

"Do it," Andréa said.

Arcee's finger was hugging the trigger then relaxed. She lowered her gun and sighed. "My name is Arcee," she surrendered.

"Andréa. The ones in the bushes are my brother Max, and my friends Rick and Jackie."

Max walked up to Andréa and thumped her in the head. "What was that for?" Andréa whined.

"For being arrogant," Max replied.

"You have a big set of chi-chis to do what you did," Jackie said.

"Really, because you're bigger than me and I spook you," Andréa teased.

"Watch it little girl," Jackie snarled.

"So how far are you going?" Andréa asked.

"It's light-years from here," Arcee replied.

"Sorry but the farthest we can go is Pluto," Max said.

"You humans didn't even get out of your solar systems yet," Arcee said.

"Hey, it's been 100 years since we got clearance to go into space without any inference," Rick explained.

"Even worse," Arcee muttered. "Where am I?"

"In Metro City," Jackie replied.

"The city has changed since the last time I was here," Arcee sighed.

"You were here before," Andréa said excitedly.

"I said too much," Arcee said.

There was a crack in the air then followed by a sonic boom. Everyone looked up in the sky to see who cause the boom. Everyone saw a black futuristic F-22 Raptor flying overhead. "I didn't know that we have an Air Force base nearby," Andréa said.

"We don't," Max said.

"It's not human-made," Arcee examined. "It's cybertroian."

The jet turned around and flew in lower. Just brushing the canopy, the jet released a wave of missiles at Arcee. Arcee shielded the humans and braced for the missiles. The missiles blew and a fire had erupted in the woods. The jet climbed for a better look. The jet looked down to inspect the damage.

In the woods, a green barrier was surrounding Arcee. "Are you alright?" Arcee asked.

"Question is, are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm fine," Arcee replied.

"Cool, you have a barrier," Andréa said.

"I didn't know I can do that," Arcee said.

"That was something you shouldn't say," Jackie commented.

"Get in," Arcee said. "I'm getting out of you out of here and into safety."

In the sky, the jet was waiting for Arcee emerged if she was alive. Seeing that nothing happened, the jet turned around and left. Then he heard a roar of an engine. The jet looked back and saw a pink sports car flying out from the woods. The jet impressed that Arcee was still alive and gave chase. Carrying precious cargo, Arcee hit three-digit speeds. She raced into town to lose the jet. The jet flew low to the ground to follow Arcee. As the jet screamed by, car alarms went off as windows break under pressure difference. Civilians took cover as the jet rushed passed them. Some were sucked in the air by the pressure difference. Arcee did a series of short turns to lose the jet but the jet was able to keep up. Max turned around and saw the jet was close on their tail. "Arcee, you better lose this jet and fast," Max said.

"I'm trying," Arcee said.

"Not hard enough," Max said. "I'm taking over."

"Whoa, do you know how to drive in three-digit speeds?" Andréa asked.

"Of course I do," Max replied. "Just not in real life."

"That's comforting," Arcee said.

"Just trust me," Max said.

"Alright," Arcee said and relinquished Max complete control. Arcee swerved a bit as Max try to get a feel.

"The human has control," the jet said. "That will be your downfall. Humans run in a straight path."

Max continued driving down the street at 115mph. The jet was on top of them and he was ready to drop a bomb on them. Max slammed the brakes and popped the handbrake and screeched under the jet. Max continued to screech until he made a left turn and into trouble. A patrol car was on the corner monitoring the street. The officer was bored. She hasn't seen much action lately. She wanted a challenge, a rush. Well her wish came true. She saw a pink sports car making a hard left in front of her. The officer threw her car into drive and chased after the car. She flipped on the lights and blare her siren. Max looked in the rearview mirror and saw a cop car closing in. "Don't look back," Max said.

"Well you can't run from them," Rick said.

"But I can't stop and risk getting bombed by that jet," Max said.

"Just mesh the gas and haul some ass," Andréa said.

"It's only a matter of time before backup and helicopters arrive," Jackie warned.

Max didn't care and floored it. The jet turned around and made a right turn and caught up with Arcee. Max made a hard right and the jet nearly crashed into a building trying to keep up. Distance sirens were heard as Max knew that his time was almost up.

Other officers set up road block all over the city, herding the Arcee to a trap. "We have to do something," Max said. "I don't even have my license on me."

"And the cops won't believe our story," Jackie said.

"I know a hiding spot," Andréa said.

"You do," Arcee said.

"Yeah but I have to drive," Andréa said.

"Don't want to put you down but you don't know how to drive," Rick pointed out.

"My brother been teaching for 4 months now," Andréa said.

"You think she's ready?" Arcee asked.

"I trust her with my life," Max replied. "Do what you have to do." Max went down a straight away. Max and Andréa switched seats. Arcee was driving down the street until she saw the roadblock. She screeched to a halt and spun around 180 degrees. The remaining cops setup a roadblock and they drew their guns. "Let me see your hands!" they demanded.

The group complied and showed their hands.

"One by one, step out of the car slowly and walk backwards towards us," the officers ordered.

But no one moved. "Get out of the car or we will send a K-9 unit," the officers warned.

But no one moved. "Last warning!"

And no one moved. "Prepare to be bitten," the K-9 officer warned.

Andréa smiled as the timing was perfect. She floored the gas and Arcee peeled out towards the block. The officers opened fire at the car. A barrier was erected protecting Arcee and her passengers. A dangerous game of chicken, the officers fled. Arcee pushed through the block and out the other side. The jet reached an intersection and saw Arcee flew passed him. The jet turned and chased after Arcee. Andréa was pushing Arcee to her maximum speed of 160mph. The jet was impressed and flew directly overhead. Andréa looked up and saw the jet. Then she did something unexpected. She popped the handbrakes and entered a slide. She turned the wheel to the right then to the left to spin around the corner. The jet climbed for a sky view and couldn't see Arcee. He saw the skid marks but no Arcee.

Location: Parking Garage

Andréa parked Arcee on the first level. With the engine off and everyone quiet, they waited. They heard the jet flying overhead. There was hiss of hydraulics and the jet assumed a robot mode. Arcee watched as the jet walked slowly by the garage. The legs stopped. Then she saw a knee. The jet was going to look inside. Everyone was on edge. If the jet finds them, the jet will collapse the building to kill them. Just when the jet was on all fours, he heard police sirens. He reverted to his jet mode and left. Everyone sighed as their main threat left. "The jet is gone," Andréa sighed.

"Now how are we going to get pass the police?" Max wondered.

"I have an idea," Arcee said.

Officers on foot, bike, horse, patrol bikes, cars and in the air were looking for the car. They didn't get a chance to see the suspect but they have an idea who was driving. The police setup checkpoint, searching everyone that get out from the city. A pink concept Ford drop-top Mustang rolled up to a checkpoint. The windows rolled down and Rick was behind the wheel. "What's up?" Rick asked.

The officer looked inside the car. "Nothing," the officer said. "Have a nice day."

"I'll try," Rick joked and drove off.

Area: Suburban neighborhood

The Mustang pulled up at an abandon business district. Everyone got out of the car as the car transformed. "I like the new look," Andréa complemented.

"I was going to get the Corvette but that wasn't me," Arcee said.

"We are wanted criminals," Rick said.

"If we are wanted criminals, they would've arrested us when they saw my face," Andréa pointed out.

"I guess the cops didn't have a good look of who was in the car," Jackie said.

"Anyways, what year this is?" Arcee asked.

"It's July 23, 2112," Max replied.

"And it feels so nice," Arcee said.

"So you were here before," Andréa said.

"I said too much," Arcee said. "Anyways, you guys go on home, I'll find my way off this planet."

"Try if you like but you have to get pass the FAA," Max said.

"Why don't you stay with us until your rescue party gets here?" Andréa suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks," Arcee declined. She reverted back to her vehicle mode. She revved her engines as she was about to leave.

"Wait," Andréa said. She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Then she placed the paper in the glove box. "In case, you need some help."

"Thanks," Arcee said and pulled off.

Planet: Cybertron

Minutes passed as Jetfire returned with a fuming Prowl. From the police station to headquarter, Jetfire received a lecture on how important it is to follow orders and stay away from banned area. "They're here," Jetfire said.

"Good, I need forensic to examine the very spot I'm looking at," Elita said.

"Examine the wall?" the forensic questioned.

"No, what's three feet from the wall," Elita corrected. Forensics examined the spot Elita focused on and got nothing. "Use X-Ray," Elita said.

Forensic took out an X-Ray scanned and scanned the area and got something. "I found an energy signature here," he said. He took out a bottle of powder and sprayed it. The powder floated in the air and some of it formed a tiny hole.

"It looks like remnants for a warp gate," Jetfire said.

"Where does it lead to?" Prowl wondered.

"Let's find out," Elita said. She opened the warp gate peered through. "That looks like Earth," Jetfire said.

"Because it is Earth, 100 years into the future," Prowl said.

"And where Arcee is located," Elita said and took one step inside the gate.

"Whoa! Did you forget the ban Optimus placed?" Prowl reminded.

"Arcee's life was threatened by some weirdo. I'm not going to stand by and wait for Optimus to return," Elita said. "Who knows? By the time he returns, Arcee might be dead."

"Then I'm coming with you," Prowl said.

"Me too," Jetfire volunteered.

"Oh no, you stay here," Elita said.

"Why?" Jetfire asked.

"Someone has to mobilize a ship to rescue Arcee," Elita replied. "Plus Cybertron has no leader. You have to stay and be leader while Prowl and I find Arcee. Get Hotshot and tell him to select a team to go to battle with. In case we run into some trouble. It might take days to get to Earth but we'll do what we can to stay alive."

"And while you're then, get some energon," Jetfire said.

"No," Elita said. "Optimus is on his way with energon. We don't want him to know we went to Earth to get energon and we don't want him to know that Arcee was kidnapped. Keep this on a down low. If Optimus returns before we do, tell him everything. Understood?"

Jetfire nodded in agreement.

"Wait for us," a fembot said. Elita looked and saw her team. "Chromia, what are you doing here?" Elita asked.

"Going with you," Chromia said.

"Where ever you go, we'll go" Firestar said.

"I need you here to protect the planet," Elita said.

"The Spychangers are here," Moonracer said.

"Not for long," Elita said.

"Arcee is our commanding officer and we want to help rescue her," Chromia argued.

"You may not know what could happen on Earth," Firestar said.

"Fine," Elita sighed. "You can come with me."

"That's good but you have to follow my orders once we get there," Prowl said. "Earth is my turf and I know it like I know Cybertron."

"Yes sir," the ladies said. Elita and her team jumped through the gate. Prowl was next to go. "Jetfire, once we jump through, destroy this gate," he said. "We don't want anyone else to finding out about this gate to Earth and we don't want anyone from Earth discover Cybertron or it's over."

Jetfire nodded and Prowl jumped through. Jetfire took out his gun and aimed it at the gate. He was having doubts to everything. "Elita is the commanding officer of every fembot on Cybertron," Jetfire said. "Prowl is chief of police and they both know what they doing. I just hope this is the right decision." Jetfire squeezed the trigger and destroyed the warp gate. He took a deep breath and went to get Hotshot. The forensic officer was left alone in Arcee's office. He let out the famous Starscream smirk of deception.


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 3

Hiding

Planet: Cybertron

Jetfire delivered Hotshot Elita's order and proudly accept it. Hotshot started drafting recruits for his rescue mission. He had to choose wisely. "Man this is hard," Hotshot sighed. "How can Optimus do this?"

Planet: Earth

After assuming a new vehicle mode, Arcee blended well with the locals. She was heading towards NASA to steal a ship to go home. While she was driving, she approached a red light. A black patrol vehicle pulled up next to Arcee. Since her windows were 20% tint, no one could really see who is inside very well. The light turned green and Arcee pulled off. The patrol car pulled off and switched lanes and followed Arcee. Arcee noticed the car and started grumbling to herself, "Great, what did I do to get myself monitored?"

Arcee drove for several miles and noticed that the car was still following her. "I don't like how this is going," Arcee said to herself. So she decided to change her itinerary and made a left turn. She made her way back to downtown. She sensed an ominous feeling coming from the car. Arcee reached another red light. The light turned green and Arcee peeled on purpose. The patrol car followed. Arcee peeled and nothing. _"I bet that the car is a robot in disguise," _she thought to herself.

Arcee picked up speed and the patrol car turned on its siren. Arcee started to slow down to pull over. "Keep going," the car ordered.

So Arcee complied and kept going. "Turn right," the car ordered.

Arcee made a right turn and pulled up at a construction site. Arcee parked herself and waited for the officer to come out, if there is one. Two patrol bikes pulled up, trapping Arcee. Arcee started to feel nervous. Then she noticed that the officers on the bikes flickered. Arcee went into reverse and backed out. The patrol car followed Arcee's movement to block her in. Arcee threw in drive and peeled out. The patrol vehicles turned on their sirens and pursued Arcee. Arcee looked back and something that confirm her suspicion. One of the patrol bikes transformed into robot mode and rode on the other patrol bike. With his gun drawn, the robot fired. Arcee dodged the bullets and made a sharp right. A police helicopter landed in front of Arcee, blocking her path. "Surrender Autobot," the helicopter said.

Arcee wanted to back up but her pursuers blocked her path. She had no choice but to fight. She transformed to her robot mode and prepare for battle. The helicopter transformed and he was the first to strike. Arcee moved to the right and elbowed him. The patrol car and the second bike switched to robot mode. All four took out their guns and fired.

Location: Woods

A stray dog was walking through the woods as a shortcut to his favorite bakery. The dog walked into a clearing and had an urge to pee. The dog looked around and chose a tree. The dog lifted his leg and he was ready to relieve himself. There was a crack and a robot fell to the ground. The dog was stopped what it was doing and looked. Three more robots fell from the sky and onto the ground. Then one more robot fell from the ground. The dog looked around and creped up to the robots. The dog lifts up his leg to pee. "Pee and I drown you," Elita threaten.

Dog got scared and ran away yelping. Elita stood up and dusted herself off. Chromia, Firestar and Moonracer stood up. Then they help Prowl up. "So this is Earth," Elita said. "Not bad."

"What are these things that come out from the ground?" Chromia asked.

"They are trees," Prowl replied. "Humans need them to breathe."

"They breathe trees?" Firestar said.

"No," Prowl said. "Trees give off oxygen for humans to breathe."

"These humans sound complicated," Moonracer complained.

"We can't complain now, we have to find Arcee," Elita said.

"Not in your current form," Prowl said.

Elita transformed into her vehicle mode. "Better?" Elita asked.

"Don't know," Prowl said. He walked to the edge of the woods and peered out to the street. "Slag, they've changed over 100 years," Prowl grumbled. Prowl spotted an updated version of his current vehicle mode and scanned it. Then he went back to the clearing. "Listen you have to stay here," Prowl said. "I am going to get data for your vehicle mode."

"Stay here?" Moonracer protested.

"I'm not staying here and do nothing," Elita said.

"Unless you want the humans to know about us, stay here," Prowl said.

"Who made you boss?" Chromia asked.

"Your boss agreed that I'm in charge," Prowl replied.

"If I knew this was your attitude, I'll say no," Elita grumbled.

"Just stay here," Prowl said and left.

"Make sure you get something cute," Firestar shouted.

"Now what?" Moonracer wondered.

"Nothing," Elita sulked. "We do nothing." Elita just sat down and crossed her arms in frustration.

Area: Construction site

Arcee took out her guns and struck the bullets down like it was nothing. Arcee rushed in and pistol whipped the bikers. Then Arcee jumped on the helicopter and started hacking away on his armor. The patrol car took out his baton and turned it into an energon rope. He turned the rope and it wrapped around Arcee's neck. He yanked on the rope and Arcee was thrown to the ground. The biker recovered from their ordeal and jumped on Arcee. The helicopter also jumped on Arcee. Blow after blow, Arcee was getting pummeled. Arcee was starting to lose consciousness. Fearing for her death, Valkyrian stepped in. Valkyrian's appeared released an energy pulse across the city. Valkyrian stood up and drew her swords. Her opponents stepped back at the sight of the swords. Valkyrian nearly took a tumble but she recovered. _"What was that rope that grabbed Arcee?"_ Valkyrian wondered. _"I never felt so weak."_

The patrol car was laughing. "I've just taken some of your energon," he laughed. "In case you're wondering."

"Who are you?" Valkyrian asked.

"Name is Barrage," he replied. "I have my orders to take you down permanently."

"Not going to happen," Valkyrian said.

"_Warning, energon level is at 40%. Please use the selected move to conserve energon: close combat and X-blade. X-canon will decrease energon to 5%,"_ the computer warned.

"Great," Valkyrian grumbled. Barrage and his crew took out their guns and fired at Valkyrian. Valkyrian jumped to the right and released an X-Blade. The blade smacked into the crew, knocking them off their feet. "_After stealing her energy, she can still pack a punch,"_ Barrage thought to himself. _"I have to end this."_

"Decepticons, attack!" Barrage shouted.

"Decepticons?" Valkyrian questioned. "I thought we got rid of them."

The Decepticons were charging in and Valkyrian only had seconds to think. Just reacting on instincts only, she took out two oversized bazookas. The Decepticons were in close range. Valkyrian squeezed the trigger and there was a huge explosion that rocked the area.

Area: Woods

Elita and her team were waiting for Prowl to return for their disguises. Moonracer lied down on the ground and stared at the clouds. "The longer I stay here, the more of this planet's beauty I see," Moonracer sighed.

"Yeah, Earth is not like Cybertron," Firestar agreed. "I'm actually thinking of moving here."

"Don't get any bright idea," Chromia said. "Unless you forgotten Optimus' ban."

Chromia was sitting down, surrounded with birds. "What are these things here?" Chromia asked.

Elita pulled out a book and thumbed through the pages. "Those are birds, a flying species," Elita replied.

"Cool, because we called them Decepticons back home," Chromia joked.

The girls just laughed. Then they heard leaves rustling. The girls were on their guard, ready for anything. A stray cat jumped out from the bushes. "It's just a cat," Elita sighed.

"Cool, robot chicks," a voice said.

The girls turned around and saw an African American man. 5'10" with a crew cut, and hazel eyes, he was walking through the woods. Though he posed no threat, he had his hands in his pockets. "What is that?" Moonracer whispered.

Elita thumbed through the book. "That a human, the main species of this planet," Elita replied.

"Oh, that's what a walking organic looks like," Firestar said.

"Really, because I image you girls have blocky bodies, have sticky gears and speak in a monotone language," the man insulted.

That comment struck a circuit. "Hey Elita, can I step on him to see what comes out?" Firestar requested.

"I would stay here and talk but I have places to go."

"Don't you want to stay here and talk to us?" Elita asked.

"Not really."

"Why?" Elita wondered.

"Because I can do better," the man said bluntly. Elita's optics twitched as she smiled. "Girls, I think you better hold me back," Elita said.

"Why?" Moonracer asked.

"Because I'm going to spatter this fool," Elita roared.

The man turned around and ran as Elita's team held Elita back. "You better run," Elita shouted.

Shortly after Prowl came back. He looked around and said nothing. "Alright, choose your design," Prowl said as he projected a large variety of vehicles. The girls looked at the selection and they were speechless. "Thank you!" they squealed as they hugged Prowl.

"We have to hurry," Prowl rushed. "I picked a large amount of energon discharge. I think it belong to Arcee."

"Are you serious?" Elita asked.

"While I was scanning, I picked up an Autobot energy signature and four unknown," Prowl said.

"Then we have to hurry and find Arcee before something bad happens," Chromia said.

"Scan your vehicle so we can go."

Area: Gated Community

This little area is called Paradise Isle. Inside the gates are very elegant homes. Most of the homes are 4/2½, one story houses with two or three car garages. Two stories houses are more in the center. Max is currently renting a home for the time being until he gets a job that can pay for a house. Living with his sister, Max has everything he wanted except a partner. Their home has a typical size swimming pool. Andréa mostly uses it to cool off, invite friends over, or to soak up some sun. But Andréa has a constant problem of uninvited eyes. Surround by teenage boys, Andréa can't swim without someone peeking over the picket fence.

Since their parents split up three years ago, Max decided to take custody of Andréa and moved into the gated community. Though she was still developing, the neighborhood kids didn't pay that much attention to her. But one year she blossom into a woman's body and boys can't wait to see her in a bathing suit. Max decides to raise the height of the fence but neighbors complained that they might be doing something illegal and it was a violation of city code. So Max had to take it down. Frustrated with nosy neighbors, Andréa had an idea, a devious one. Andréa was the brain while Max builds it. It was a cloaking device. It was design to take a picture of their yard at the time Andréa activate it then project it. Like if their yard was freshly cut and Andréa wanted to take a drip, the cloaking device will project the image and the neighbors will see just a freshly cut yard and nothing more. To add to security, they electrify the fence, since it's for security and no one died, the neighbors can't say anything. Pleased with her brother, Andréa was able to swim, invite friends and baste the sun without problems.

Today Andréa was soaking up some sun by the pool. Max was inside working on his homework. Almost falling asleep, Andréa heard a voice calling to her. "Andréa, Andréa, please help me."

Andréa opened her eyes and saw Valkyrian on the ground. She stiffened up as she was scared for her life. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Andréa asked.

"I'm Valkyrian," Valkyrian said. "I'm Arcee's alter ego. You have to help me."

"Max!" Andréa called.

"What?" Max shouted.

"Better come down here," Andréa said. "It's important."

Max came outside and saw Valkyrian. "Who's that?" Max asked.

"That's Arcee and she's in trouble," Andréa said.

"You have to help me," Valkyrian said. "You have to hide me."

"Come over to the garage, there's plenty of room for you to fit," Max said. Max moved his car out of the garage to let Valkyrian crawl inside. Valkyrian laid on her back, literally resting for the first time in her life. Valkyrian let out a sigh and she retreated. Arcee was unconscious. Max noticed something on Arcee's neck. "Whoa, she nearly had her neck crushed," he said.

Andréa went for a closer look and touched it. "No, it's more like she got burned," Andréa said.

"With what?" Max wondered.

Andréa looked and saw droplets of energon leaking out from Arcee's neck. "With energon," Andréa said.

Area: Construction site

Prowl's crew was onto top of the building near the construction site. Prowl was surveying the area with a pair binoculars. "Whatever or whoever was here did some damage," Prowl examined.

Prowl passed the binoculars to Elita. She peered through them and took a look. "Judging from the indentation of the ground, someone was desperate," Elita said.

Firestar took the binoculars and have a look. "That doesn't look like something Arcee would do," she said.

Chromia grabbed the binoculars and looked. "Nor Valkyrian," she said.

Moonracer grabbed the binoculars and peered through. "Whoever did that can wait," she said. "Arcee is injured and she's hiding at the moment. We have to find her before its too late."

"She's right," Prowl agreed. "We have to get moving."

Area: Garage

"Energon can burn through metal?" Max questioned.

"More like energon was stolen from Arcee," Andréa said.

"Well I do have six drums of energon stored up," Max said.

"I swear someone is going to find out and when that happens, don't drag me into this," Andréa said.

"You helped," Max pointed out. "So I'm going to take you down and hard."

Andréa stuck her tongue out and made a make-shift transferring machine. Max wheeled a drum of energon and hooked it to the machine. The machine begins pumping energon into Arcee's system. Andréa and Max worked together to patch up the wound made by the energon rope. While they were working, they heard a knock on the garage door. "Are you expecting someone?" Max asked.

"No," Andréa replied. "You?"

"No," Max replied.

There was another knock on the door. "Who you think it is?" Andréa wondered.

"Whoever it is, we can't let them see Arcee," Max said.

There was another knock on the door and it was louder than before. "It might be neighbors," Andréa said.

"Then go shoo them off," Max said.

"In my swimsuit?" Andréa said. "I don't want those punks all over me."

"Fine, here," Max said. He removed his shirt and gave it to his sister. With her small frame, Max's shirt looked like a dress. On their garage door was a smaller door to get in and out freely. Andréa opened the door and greeted the guest. She looked around and saw no one. She looked on the driveway and saw something odd. Andréa cracked the garage door open. "Hey bro, there is a Lambo in our driveway," Andréa said.

"What about the Lambo?" Max asked.

"It's a black and white 'marked' Lambo," Andréa replied. "With four other cars."

Max peered out the door and indeed saw a Diablo police car along with a pink Hemi V8 Dodge Charger SRT-8, a blue Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, a red customized racing performance Honda Civic, and a green Honda RC212V. "Whoa," Max said.

The door opened on the Lambo and an officer stepped out. The officer approached them and greeted them. "Afternoon folks, we are performing random search to keep illegal possession to a minimum," the officer explained.

"Well I can assure that I have nothing illegal here," Andréa said.

"I would like to believe you but I have to see it myself," the officer insisted.

"Alright," Andréa sighed. "Let me open the door for you." Andréa walked to the side of the garage and opened a panel. She entered a code and presented her thumbprint. The garage door slowly lifted as the officer was anxious to see what's inside. The garage door was up and Max was inside sweeping. "Nothing here," he said.

The officer walked inside to do a thorough search. From the corner of her eye, Andréa noticed that the Lambo was creeping forwards as the officer walked in. She narrowed her eyes and walked inside the garage. "Well, I don't see anything," the officer said. "Sorry to bother you. Have a nice day." And the officer returned to his car. Andréa walked up to the wall and pushed a button. The garage slowly lowered, closing it. "What's wrong?" Max asked.

"That officer was a fake," Andréa whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Max whispered.

"Because the cop car moved as the officer walked inside," Andréa explained. "That officer was a hologram."

"You think they are looking for Arcee?" Max wondered.

"There is a possibility," Andréa replied.

"Honestly, I never heard officers doing random home inspection," Max said.

"Anyway where is Arcee?" Andréa asked.

"I transported her to Pier 16," Max replied.

Prowl had placed a bug on the garage door and he had the conversation.

"Got it," Prowl said.

"Pier 16?" Elita asked.

"She's at the port," Prowl said. "Let's go." And they pulled off. Andréa opened the door and saw the cars leaving. "It worked," she said.

"I had a feeling that they might bug the garage," Max said. He removed a small speck from the garage door and crushed it. "Good, let's go to the warehouse," Max said and grabbed his keys.

Area: Pier 16

Engines revved as the cars reached Pier 16. Prowl transformed and peeked through the window. "What do you see?" Elita asked.

"A detour," he hissed.

"What do you mean?" Chromia asked.

"It means that we been tricked," Elita said.

"They led us on," Firestar said.

"I believe that it was the human girl who set this up," Moonracer said. "She saw Prowl moving as his hologram walked inside."

"Mostly likely they move Arcee to somewhere else," Prowl said. "The question is where."

A fighter jet zoomed overhead, flying quite low. "The jet was Cybertronian," Firestar said.

"Maybe the jet know where Arcee is," Prowl said and went after the jet.

Area: Warehouse district

This area was filled with warehouses and plants. Not many people pass through this area. Workers and truckers come in and out from this area only. This was a perfect hiding spot for anything and I mean _anything. _Max called Rick and told him to meet them at the warehouse they were renting. They mostly use the warehouse for storage or throwing large wild parties. Today was an operating room. Max had built a transporting device between his garage and the warehouse. He transported Arcee to the warehouse and Rick was standing guard. Max and Andréa arrived to finish repairing Arcee. "Anyone followed you?" Rick asked.

"Of course not," Max said.

They went inside and showed Rick what damage Arcee received. "I got a sheet of metal we can color and weld," he said.

"Then let's get on it," Max said.

Rick and Max took measurements and shaped the sheet to those measurements. After they sandblast it smooth and treat it, Andréa spray painted the metal to Arcee's color. Rick cut the damaged portion off and cleaned the area for the new part. Andréa was finished painting it and Max started welding it in place. Rick brought his laptop and ran a diagnostic test on Arcee's OS and found many corrupted area. Rick started making those repairs. Andréa just stood and watched. She was glad that she was able to help Arcee. Then they heard a jet engine swooshed by. All three of them froze. "Can it?" Rick asked.

"I hope not," Andréa said.

"If it is, we got trouble," Max said.

Then a blast had blown the warehouse doors across the building. Standing at the entrance was the jet in robot mode. "Why thank you for holding my prize," he said. "Hand it over."

"Not happening," Andréa said. "I'm giving you a warning, back off or face the consequences."

"Andréa, what are you doing?" Max asked.

"Buying time," Rick said. "I'm almost done repairing her OS."

"Look at you. So little and so cute, you remind me of someone I once knew," the jet said.

"Geez, I'm glad that I remind you of someone. Now leave," Andréa demanded.

"And if I don't?"

Andréa reached behind her back and took out a handgun. "Whoa! I didn't know that she was strapped," Rick exclaimed.

"Where did you get that?" Max asked.

"Ha! You think that a little bullet is going to stop me?" the jet asked.

There was a rev and 5 vehicles burst through the windows. It was the same vehicles Andréa saw earlier. They converted to robot mode and aimed their weapons at the jet. "I know when I'm defeated." And the jet flew away.

"Cool," Rick said.

Prowl turned around and turned his attention to Max and Rick. "Step away from the robot," he demanded.

"Whoa, we are not moving unless you identify yourself," Andréa said.

"My name is Prowl and the one of the ground is Arcee, leader of the Autobots, AKA: my boss," Prowl explained.

"Leader?" Andréa questioned.

"Autobots?" Max said.

"Man, she is full of surprises," Rick said.

"You know her," Prowl said.

"Yeah, we saved her life and we saved hers from that jet and now we are saving her life again," Rick said.

"Ow, stop," Arcee groaned softly.

Max was still welding but he didn't hear Arcee. "Whoever is burning my circuits' better stop?" Arcee threatened.

"Sorry, I was replacing a panel that was damaged," Max explained. Arcee slowly sat up and removed the wire from her system. She looked around and noticed that she was in a warehouse. She looked down and saw Rick, Max and Andréa. "Why am I here and what are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"Well Valkyrian came to us asking for help," Andréa replied. "She looked beat up and she can hardly move. So we decided to repair you ourselves."

"Hmm, well thanks," Arcee said. Arcee stood up and noticed Prowl, Elita, Firestar, Chromia and Moonracer. "And I guess you're my rescue party."

"Pretty much," Elita smiled.

"Then let's go," Arcee said.

"We can't," Prowl declined.

"Why not?" Arcee wondered.

"We destroyed the warp gate that took us here to ensure that no one enters Earth and no humans discover Cybertron," Prowl said.

"Well, that is a good idea but do we have a ride?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, Hotshot is on his way," Elita replied.

"And since we cut off everything from Earth, that's going to take a while," Arcee sighed.

"Well since you're going to be here for a while, you need a base of operation to hide yourself from that jet," Andréa suggested.

"Yeah but our base was destroyed that last time we were here," Prowl said.

"So you were here," Andréa said. "How long ago?"

"Actually we were here…" and Arcee covered Prowl's face.

"You don't need to know that," Arcee interrupted.

"Anyways, I know someone who found a base you can use," Max said.

"Really?" Arcee said.

"Yeah, I'll call her up and have her met us there to open the door," Max said.

Area: Downtown

Max led the group through downtown to the location of their new base, if they accept it. Max led the group to a business building with a parking structure on the bottom. "I hope this is not where the base is because I am not taking phone calls," Firestar said.

"No," Max laughed. He looked around and noticed that Andréa is not here. "Has anyone seen my sister?"

Just then Chromia pulled in. Andréa had a smile burned on her face. "Bro, you have to get me a bike," Andréa said.

"I'll think about," Max said.

"In other words, it's a no," Andréa moaned. "Man I can never have anything I want."

"I love you too," Max said.

"If this building is our base, I'm not taking it," Arcee said.

"It's not what's in the building, it's what's under that count," a woman said. A 5'9" Argentinean-descendant woman with long beautiful brunette hair arrived. She had emerald green eyes and her skin is sun kissed beige. She is what most men call perfect. Even women are jealous of her and actually want to _be _with her, everyone except Andréa.

"Everyone this is…" Max greeted.

"Nikki," Andréa interrupted.

"Oh, you brought your sister with you," Nikki said. "Didn't find any pet sitter to watch over her?"

"Watch it lizard lips," Andréa threatened.

"You two need to calm down," Max said.

"What happened?" Elita wondered.

"Long story," Max replied.

"I caught this shank kissing up my boyfriend," Andréa said.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Chromia asked.

"No," Andréa replied. "She walked up to my boyfriend and kissed him. He told her to stop but she kept going. Then she stole him."

"Well I can't help it if you can't make him happy," Nikki said. Andréa was growling.

"Oh look, the dog is mad," Nikki teased. Andréa was ready to rip Nikki up but Chromia told her to calm down.

"The base is underground," Max said.

"Follow me," Nikki said and the Autobots followed her inside.

"I can't believe you're dating her," Andréa said.

"You just need to let go," Max said.

"How can I?" Andréa asked. "Every time I see her, I want to run her over with a steamroller."

"Listen, I'm only one person," Max said. "You're lucky that you're my blood. Because if you weren't, she moves in and you move out."

"You don't mean that do you?"

"If I can call mom or dad, you'll be moving in with them." Max went inside to the base. Andréa was let alone on the sidewalk. A short time later, she went inside.

Area: New Autobot base? Maybe

Nikki led everyone underground to the entrance of the base. Everyone was walking on foot and Andréa was dragging behind. Chromia noticed that Andréa was slow and stopped to talk to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's my brother," Andréa replied. "He prefers Nikki over me. He told me that if he had the chance, he'll kick me out and let her move in."

"Maybe he didn't mean it," Chromia said.

"You don't know my brother like I do," Andréa said. "He had a serious look on his face. He meant what he said." And Andréa walked to catch up with the group.

The group stopped at a large set of doubled doors. Nikki inputted the code and the door opened. Nikki pushed a button to activate the lights. Prowl and Arcee were shocked. "This looks like our base when we were here," Arcee said. She looked back and waited for Andréa input but she saw that she was upset and had nothing to say.

"Well, I found a computer console here and I took it home," Nikki said. "I examined the files and saw a blueprint of a facility. So I called Max and Rick and they helped me build it. When we were done, we saw that it was a base. The last time that computer was active was 100 years ago."

Prowl and Arcee walked next to the computer and they were amazed. Arcee pressed a button and booted up the computer. Autobot insignias covered the screens. A hover disc floated down and zipped across the room. The disc stopped and hovered six feet off the ground. "No way," Arcee said.

"I can't believe it," Prowl said.

The disc emitted a beam, materializing a holographic projection of a young woman dressed in a police uniform. She opened her eyes and greeted everyone or someone. "Hi, Optim…" she paused and looked around. She saw Arcee and she was puzzled. "What are you doing here Arcee?" she asked.

Then she looked behind Arcee and saw Elita One and her team. "What are you four doing here?"

She scanned the room and saw Max, Nikki and Andréa. She stared at Max and said, "You're not Koji."

"No," Max said. "I'm Max."

"Guys, let me introduce you to our Tactical Artificial Intelligence program or T-Ai for short," Arcee introduced.

"What is going on?" T-Ai asked. "What year this is?"

"2112," Nikki replied.

"Okay, and who are you?" T-Ai asked.

"That's Max, Nikki and Andréa," Arcee introduced.

"Ok now tell me what is going on? Why was I inactive for 100 years?" T-Ai asked. She was indeed lost and confused.

"You must've saved a backup copy when we came back to deal with Scrash and his Decepticons." Prowl said.

"And this base was destroyed and somehow you moved your backup a computer console that was left here," Arcee said.

"Ok, everything makes sense now," T-Ai said.

"Are you upset that Koji is gone?" Arcee asked.

"I never got a chance to talk to him," T-Ai sighed.

"But you did," Arcee said.

"How?"

"You were converted to a human and got married to him. You had two kids together and lived happily," Arcee said.

"That's comforting," T-Ai said. Then the computer started beeping. T-Ai looked up the data the computer detected. "I got one energy signature at a mining field," T-Ai reported. "But the signal is unknown."

"It's a Decepticon," Arcee said.

"What?" everyone said.

"Excuse me but what are Decepticons?" Max asked.

"A race that seeks for ultimate power to rule the universe," Elita explained.

"Apparently we have some hidden here on Earth," Arcee said.

"I dispatch the Autobot Brothers," T-Ai said.

"One problem," Prowl said. "We are the only ones here."

"And it got worse," T-Ai said.

"Plus, the planet changed over 100 years," Arcee pointed out.

"And it went down the drain," T-Ai said.

"Firestar and I will check it out," Elita volunteered.

"Good," Arcee said. "Only engage if they attack." And Elita and Firestar left. T-Ai looked over the base for any changes and noticed that someone is missing. "Where's Andréa?" she asked.

Max looked around and sighed. "Every time," she said.

Area: Downtown

Andréa was walking home. She had a feeling that she was pushed out for Max's life by Nikki. "Ever since that Nikki showed up, Max has been drifting away from me," she grumbled. "And soon I will be all alone, again."

"I can be your friend," a voice said.

"Where are you?" Andréa asked. A transformer appeared from the alley. "I know you," she said. "You're the one who was chasing Arcee. You're a Decepticon."

"Yes but do you know the whole truth?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Andréa asked.

"As if now, your so-called friends are telling your brother everything now that you're gone," he replied. "I think they see you as an annoyance. Something that is worthless."

"What's it to you?" Andréa asked.

"You see, I been monitoring you and I've seen that you've been unappreciated. No one cares about what you think. They see you as a threat, i.e. your brother and his girlfriend. You know the truth about her and you warn your brother but he fails to listen to you."

"That's because he think that it was my fault my boyfriend cheated on me," Andréa said.

"But you know the truth about. And yet you've been cheated the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother, Nikki, Arcee, they are not who you think they are. Your brother wants you out, Nikki wants to get rid of you and Arcee refuses to answer your questions. They fail to understand you but I do. If I was them, I'll listen to you. I'll hear everything you have to say and answer every question you ask."

"Who are you?" Andréa asked.

"My friends call me Z. Come with me and I'll answer all the questions you have about our kind and I will tell you how the Autobots sealed me away for no reason." Z lowered his hand and waited for Andréa to step on. Andréa was thinking if she can trust him. Then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and sees who was calling. The caller ID showed Max. The call went to voice mail. Max called again and Andréa let it ring. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hello," she said.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ Max screamed.

"Why you care?" Andréa asked.

"_Because I do,"_ Max replied. _"You're my responsibility."_

"Responsibility huh?" Andréa said. "If you are really my brother, you should start acting like one!"

"_I am acting like your brother."_

"No, you're treating me like I'm nothing to you, just another mouth to feed. If I am just blood to you then I'm gone."

"_Gone? What are you talking about?"_ Max asked. _"Where are you?"_

"That's none of your business like how it's not my business to tell you how your girlfriend really is." And she hung up.

Area: Autobot base

"Andréa. Andréa!" Max shouted. "She hung up. She'll never do that to me."

"People change," Nikki said.

"Or someone is filling her with lies. T-Ai can you trace Andréa's cell phone?"

"She is five blocks from here," T-Ai said.

Max ran out the base to catch up with his sister. He reached the location and saw Andréa's phone on the ground. He picked it up and looked around. "Andréa!" he called.


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 4

Runaway

Location: Energon mine in Portland, Oregon

It didn't take T-Ai long to activate the space bridge. Elita and Firestar arrived at the mine where T-Ai picked up Decepticon activity. They looked around the mine and found nothing. "It's all clear here," Firestar said.

"_There is one Decepticon there,"_ T-Ai said.

"Well I don't sense them," Elita said.

Then a Hanomag front loader came in and pushed the cars like they were nothing. Elita and Firestar honked their horns to warn the driver that there are cars here. There was no response but they heard an evil chuckle. "I believe we found our Decepticon," Firestar said.

"Then let's go to work," Elita said.

They transformed to robot mode and faced their enemy. "Heavymine, transform!" the front loader shouted. The back of the loader split down the middle. The top portion swung out and landed on the ground to form legs. The scoop split down the middle and anchored to the ground. The scoop pushed the loader up off the ground allowing the legs to pick the vehicle up. The vehicle stood upright. The front of the loader opened up revealing arms and hands. The torso collapsed as the head popped up. The scoops reposition themselves onto Heavymines' forearms. The rear tires swiveled down to the calf. The cab opened up as a cannon emerged and propped on Heavymine's right shoulder. Heavymine was fully transformed and he towered over Elita and Firestar.

"Big poppa," Firestar commented.

"They bigger they are, they slower they get," Elita said and fired her gun.

Area: Paradise Isle

Max went back to his house to see if his sister went home. He walked inside the house and went to the backyard. She wasn't there so he checked the bedroom and she wasn't there. He went to the living to call the police. He picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_ the operator said.

"I like to file a missing person report," Max said.

"_Hang on; I'm dispatching a unit to your location."_

Then Andréa walked through the door. She avoided eye contact and went to her room.

"Never mind, I found her," Max said.

"_Ok, have a nice day,"_ the operator said and hung up.

Max went to Andréa' room and saw that she was packing her things. "Where were you?" Max asked.

Andréa didn't respond.

"I was worried sick about you," Max said.

"Don't be," Andréa said.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"What does it look like?" Andréa said. "I'm giving you and your _partner _space."

"What? What makes you think I want you out of the house?"

"Oh, I don't know. If I wasn't your blood, you'll kick me out and let Nikki move in," Andréa reminded. "That's who I am to you, 3 liters of blood."

Max grabbed Andréa's hand to stop her packing. "Stop this," Max said.

"You don't tell me what to do," Andréa said and snatch her hand away and continued packing.

"What is your problem?" Max asked.

"You and everyone else," Andréa said. She was done packing and she head out the door.

"Andréa," Max called but she didn't stop. She was by the front door when Max grabbed her and turned her around. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," Max said sternly.

Andréa had a blank look on her face. "Since you're Nikki's bitch, I don't have to look at you," Andréa said coldly.

Max lost his temper and slapped Andréa. Then Max realized what he just did. "I didn't mean to," he apologized.

"No, I get the message," Andréa smiled and left. Max watched Andréa walked up to a car and got in. He managed to see the driver and it was Jackie. Then Jackie drove off. Nikki walked up behind Max and hugged him. "We all alone in this big house," Nikki hinted.

"Leave me alone," Max said and walked off.

Location: Energon mine

Elita and Firestar were hiding behind a slate of concrete. They shielded themselves from Heavymine heavy fire. "Got any ideas," Firestar asked.

"I wish Optimus was here," Elita replied.

"That's not the answer I wanted," Firestar said.

"Well we can't stay here," Elita said. "We need Valkyrian."

"I'll send the request," Firestar said.

Area: Autobot base

T-Ai received the request and immediately dispatched Arcee. Prowl was working on a device to mask their energy signature with T-Ai's help. Chromia was updating the databank and hacked into satellites to boost communication and scanners. Moonracer was scanning the planet for any clues of finding the Decepticon's hideout. Then Moonracer detected activity outside of New York City. "Hey T-Ai, what's over here," she asked.

"According to the archives, that was the last location Fortress Maximus before the Decepticons destroyed the base," T-Ai replied. "Why?"

"I detected activity there," Moonracer replied.

T-Ai checked Moonracer's finding and confirmed it. "Can you go?" T-Ai asked.

"I'll be careful," Moonracer said. "I'll call for backup if needed." And Moonracer left.

Location: Energon mine

Heavymine was getting bored. "Oh ladies, where are you?" he asked. "I know you're here."

Then he heard an engine revving behind him. He turned around and saw a space bridge. "What the slag is that?" he wondered.

Then he saw a pink Mustang fly out from the portal. The Mustang transformed and Arcee took out her guns and fired. Heavymine was caught off guard and nearly stumbled. Arcee leaped over Heavymine and dealt a kick to the back. Arcee landed on the ground and hurried over to Elita. "Fancy seeing you here," Firestar joked.

"I'll say the same but this is out-of-character for you," Arcee said.

"What do you mean?" Elita wondered.

"You, hiding from the enemy, pretty wimpy," Arcee laughed.

"Why don't you mess with this beast and see what we went through?" Elita fumed.

"Enough, we have to get rid of this brick wall if we want to be alive," Firestar said.

Arcee disappeared and Valkyrian took her place. "Let's do this," Valkyrian said.

Location: Jackie's house

Jackie's family was blessed. Her grandparents established a restaurant when they moved from Argentina. Since then, their restaurant went from local to state wide then nationwide. Jackie's parents took over the corporation and kept it going. Her parents wanted Jackie to take over but she was undecided. They don't live in a mansion but they do live in a high-class home. A two-story 5/4 house in a gated community but this community didn't have a name because it was brand new and the residents haven't made a decision.

A Beemer pulled up on the residence and Andréa stepped out from the car. "Man, I am still amazed every time I come to your house," she said. "You got it made but yet you don't act like it."

"Me act like them stuck-up snobs?" Jackie said. "Yeah right."

"I understand that your rooms are full, right?" Andréa inquired.

"Yeah but you can room with me," Jackie said. "Don't get any ideas."

"I don't roll that way."

"Not that. I mean doing stuff to me that requires a slug to your body."

"Nice," Andréa smiled.

Jackie escorted Andréa inside her house. Jackie's mother was on the couch watching TV. Though she was in her 40s, she still has the body to turn heads. She will make men come crawling with a wink. "I'm home," Jackie called.

"Hey sweetie," her mother said. She looked over the couch and noticed Andréa. "Hey Andréa, you're here for a sleep-over?"

"No mom, she's here to stay for a while," Jackie said.

"Oh that's nice. Please don't set each other on fire like you do years ago. I already have DCF on my ass back then."

"We won't," the girls promised but it wasn't certain if they were going to hurt each other on purpose.

Location: Outside New York City

There was a large indentation where Fortress Maximus fell. The citizens kept the indentation as a reminder of the bravery of the Autobots to protect the planet from the Decepticons. Moonracer was hiding behind a tree monitoring two Decepticons examining the area. She was watching them for quite some time and yet they done nothing but stand there and socialize. _"If they were doing this, I would've watched them from the base,"_ she thought to herself.

Then she noticed something quite odd. _"Normally Decepticons would be working but these two are doing nothing,"_ she wondered. _"It's as if they knew that were being watched."_

The Decepticons turned around and waved at her. Then Moonracer felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw the jet transformer from before. "Slag," she said.

Location: Jackie's house  
Area: Jackie's room

Usually someone's bedroom tells a lot about a person's behaviors and habits, not Jackie. In public, she was short tempered woman who keeps everything to herself but her room was filled with pictures. She had boy band posters and movie posters covering her walls. She has a MP3 player sitting on a dock connected to a 2.1 surround sound speakers. Her music list contains R&B and hip-hop music but country music dominated the list.

"Whoa, your private life contradicts your public image," Andréa said.

"Tell and you die," Jackie warned.

"I won't," Andréa promised.

"Beside, why you move out?" Jackie asked.

"My brother sees me as blood and nothing else," Andréa replied.

"He doesn't mean that," Jackie said. "He's your brother. He won't leave alone like that."

"Not if you have a blood-sucking bitch on your neck."

"What is your problem? Let it go."

"I can't," Andréa said.

"Why not?" Jackie asked.

Andréa avoided the question and left. "Where are you going?" Jackie asked.

"For a walk," Andréa replied.

"You don't have to tell me right away," Jackie said. "Whenever you're ready, talk to me, okay?"

"Alright." And Andréa left.

Area: Woods

Andréa had walked to the park and entered the woods. She walked in deep inside the woods to a clearing. "I know you're here," Andréa said.

There were heavy footsteps then a transformer appeared. It was Z. "You never cease to amaze me human," he said.

"The name is Andréa."

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Do you have any information for me?" Z asked.

"Besides the ones you saw, they are all alone," Andréa said. "They are expecting a ship and someone named Hotshot is on his way. I'm guessing it'll take days for them to get here."

"Interesting, this move will cost them dearly," Z said.

"Why?" Andréa asked.

"There no current senior officers to take charge," Z replied. "If my home world was attacked, their recklessness will destroy the planet. Let me tell you the truth reason why they are here. They're here to steal your energon, all of it."

"They can't do that."

"They can and will," Z said. "They know that you humans lack the ability to take our kind down. But I can share our weakness to you so whenever they attempt to steal it, you can kill them."

"I don't want them dead."

"I understand but they are stealing your planet's natural resource. You have to protect your assets. Give a warning to heed them off and if they continue, then kill."

"That sounds more reasonable," Andréa said. "What's your weakness?"

"Our sparks," Z said. He opened his spark chamber and showed Andréa his spark. "This is the only thing that keeps us going. Destroy this and we are dead for sure. A surefire way to do that is to disturb the energy flow by using raw, untreated energon. At its unstable form, it's lethal to us."

"I see," Andréa said. "Thanks for the info."

"And thank you for listening," Z said.

"At least I can trust someone that my future is certain," Andréa said.

"I'll let you handle your brother," Z said. "Excuse me, I have errands to run." And he left. Andréa waited for a while before leaving. There was a man standing behind a tree. He was watching the whole thing. _"Andréa, what are you up to?"_ he wondered.

Location: Energon mine

Heavymine resumed his heavy fire as Elita, Firestar and Valkyrian sheltered themselves. "Dang, you weren't kidding," Valkyrian said.

"Not so tough now aren't you?" Elita said.

"I need him to switch to energy mode and I have the advantage," Valkyrian said.

"I got an idea," Firestar said. She poked her head and started teasing him. "Hey bully, your bullets can't penetrate this slab," she teased. "If you're a true decepticon, you'll destroy this slab and everyone behind this. But you're afraid that we, girls, will kick your ass."

Heavymine was indeed insulted. He switched his gun from bullet to energy and fired a large energy pulse. Valkyrian jumped out from behind the slab and crossed her swords. "Whoa, we're about to see the X-canon in person," Firestar said.

"I hope it's destructive like Arcee bragged," Elita said.

The energy pulse struck the sword and the sword absorbed the energy. The sword grew twice its size and glowed. Valkyrian drew in an X in the air. Then she brought her swords together and released the energy, pushing the X. The X was burned on Heavymine's armor as the beam dealt damage.

"Whoa, now that's original," Firestar said.

"Actually, Tai was the one who did this," Valkyrian corrected. "And when she does it, it's over."

"But don't you possess her traits?" Elita wondered.

"True but I don't have her physical being to bring me to full power," Valkyrian said. "If she was here, I wouldn't have been jumped today."

The smoke cleared and Heavymine was still moving. "Damn, he's like a virus you can't get rid of no matter how matter dose of anti-virus you take, it's still there," Firestar complained.

"We have to go for the spark," Elita said.

"Easier said than done," Valkyrian said.

"Why don't you do another X-canon?" Elita asked.

"If he allows me to," Valkyrian replied. "And no, you two won't be able to give me enough energy to break his armor."

"His armor is tough," Firestar said. Then a space bridge opened and Chromia jumped over Heavymine and over to her team. "What's up?" she said.

Elita looked at Chromia then looked at one of Valkyrian's swords. "Chromia, stay in vehicle mode, I have an idea," Elita said. She grabbed one of Valkyrian's swords and got on Chromia's back. "You're no lightweight," Chromia complained.

"Just shut up and give yourself distance," Elita said. Chromia turned and left. "What are they doing?" Firestar wondered.

"You'll see," Valkyrian said.

Chromia gave herself plenty of room and turned back around. She faced Heavymine and revved her engine. "Go!" Elita shouted.

Chromia released her brakes and she peeled towards Heavymine. In a short time, Chromia reached top speed. Heavymine fired his weapons to stop the team in their tracks. "Should we be providing cover fire?" Firestar suggested.

"They'll be just fine," Valkyrian said. And she was right. Their speed provided a shield, deflecting the bullets. Valkyrian's sword glowed as Elita got closer. Elita launched the sword and it was jammed inside Heavymine's spark. Then Elita jumped off Chromia and into the air. In mid-flight, Elita grabbed the sword and pulled it upwards. The upward movement sliced Heavymine's head in half. His spark was extracted and was held on the tip of the sword. Elita landed and slammed the sword on the ground, destroying Heavymine's spark. Valkyrian took out Arcee's guns and aimed it at Heavymine's sparkless body. "I love this job and I especially love this part," she smiled and fired a bullet from each gun. The bullets struck Heavymine and burrowed deep inside. The bullets Valkyrian fired were explosives. A second later, the bullets blew, shredding his body to pieces. Valkyrian glowed as Arcee took control. "She had to destroy the body," Arcee sighed.

"_I didn't know you wanted the body,"_ Valkyrian said. _"Sheesh, say something next time."_

"Why are you here Chromia?" Elita asked.

"Oh, T-Ai hasn't heard from Moonracer in a while," Chromia replied. "She hasn't responded to any calls and she hasn't moved at all. We think something might be wrong and T-Ai suggested that I can't go alone."

"She's right," Arcee agreed. "If something did happened to Moonracer, most likely the perp might be still in the area. Firestar, go assist Chromia and be careful. That area contains highly unstable energon. No matter what you do, you can't treat so watch where you aim."

"Why does the area contain unstable energon?" Chromia asked.

"That was the discharge from Fortress Maximus when he was taken down by the Decepticons," Arcee replied. "Be careful."

"Yes, ma'am," and the team left.

"I don't mean to criticize your decision but don't you think we should go too," Elita wondered.

"No, I have a bad feeling," Arcee said. "And it's telling me to keep an eye on our new allies."

"Max and the others?" Elita said.

"For some reason, I don't trust one of them. The question is who."

Location: Jackie's house

It was nighttime and Andréa was just rolling in from her walk. Jackie was watching TV in the living room when she heard the door close. "Andréa, is that you?" she called.

"Yeah," Andréa replied.

"Max left something for you," Jackie said.

"I don't want it," Andréa quickly said.

"Well Arcee wants you to have it in case any Decepticons attack us," Jackie explained.

"Whatever," Andréa said. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only 9."

Location: Mountains

Z was on the peak of the mountain, broadcasting a message into space. He got a response and opened the link. _"What's the update?"_ a dark voice said.

"I learned that Hotshot is arranging a team to rescue Arcee and the others," Z reported.

"_I already know that."_

"Anyways, I have a little agent working for me."

"_Elaborate?"_

"I found a human and I convinced her to working for me. It's only a matter of time before our revenge," Z replied.

"_I see."_

"With no active senior officers, you are in the clear," Z pointed out.

"_That is true."_

"What about Optimus Prime?"

"_Ah Optimus, there are reports that he is returning to Cybertron. I can han…"_

The door hissed opened and Jetfire stepped inside. _"Hey Forensic guy, do you…you know what, what is your name?"_

"_People called me X,"_ the cybertroian replied in a calm voice.

"_Well, did you hear anything from Arcee or Elita?"_ Jetfire asked.

"_No,"_ X replied.

"_Ok, sorry to bother you,"_ Jetfire apologized and left.

X returned to his sinister side and resumed his conversation with his agent. _"Like I said, I can handle him. As of now, he is getting a warm welcome party."_

"You're so devious aren't you?"

"_It's all part of the plan. You can get rid of Arcee and the other whenever you want to."_

"Very well," Z said.

Area: Jackie's room

Jackie had her own bathroom and she was happy to own it. Andréa walked out from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Then she noticed Jackie was staring at her. "What," Andréa said.

"Do you always wear a bra to bed?" Jackie asked.

Andréa looked down and checked herself then she looked at Jackie. "Uh yeah. I always go to sleep with it," Andréa replied. "It's either that or topless. You don't like it? I can take it off."

"No thanks," Jackie quickly declined.

"Let me guess, you have a problem with my pants too?"

"Pajama pants? No. Just the top."

Andréa let out a small laugh and crawled into bed. Jackie laid on her bed, listening to her MP3. "Hey Jax," Andréa said. But Jackie didn't hear Andréa. Andréa took her pillow and tossed it at Jackie. The pillow struck Jackie in the head. Jackie got pissed and threw it back. Andréa saw the pillow and caught it. "What is your problem?" Jackie said.

"I was trying to get your attention and I was planning on telling you my reason but I took it back," Andréa said. She lay back down and turned her back to Jackie. Jackie resumed playing her music but at a lower volume.

"He promised me that we'll be together," Andréa said. "And one day he just broke my heart and never forgave him."

"What really happened?" Jackie asked. "I know that the kiss didn't tick you off."

"It wasn't the kiss. It was the trust I had with him, that what tick me off. Two years ago, he presented me with a promise ring. He promised me that we'll be together forever, no matter what. He also promised that we both stay pure until we're married in the future."

"So how did he destroy the promise and every ounce of trust you had?"

"When I first saw him kissing Nikki, I looked passed it because he said that she kissed him and he told her to stop. To show that he really cared, he gave me an anklet that he brought a week ago to give to me as a present."

"And you believed him?" Jackie said.

"Not at first until Nikki came to me and told me up front," Andréa replied. "She told me that I was too much of a girl for him. She said that a man like him deserve a woman like her. That pissed me off."

"And you didn't hit her? I admire that in you because I would've kicked her ass so hard that her great-grandmother would've come back to life."

"Then what happened next was unforgivable. It was on his eighteenth birthday. I saved up enough money to buy the World Series ball from the Internet because he was a huge Red Sox's fan. I encased the ball in a glass box and I went to his house to hand-deliver it. His mother let me in and I skipped to his room. I opened the door and I saw my boyfriend in bed. When I opened the door wider, I saw Nikki with him," Andréa said.

"Wishing him a happy birthday?" Jackie said.

"In her birthday suit lying next to him?"

"He slept with her?" Jackie wondered.

"Yes, he did," Andréa replied. "And he said that it was an accident. He didn't mean to but I didn't listen to him. Then Nikki said something to me that made me wished that I had a gun in my hand."

"What was it?" Jackie asked. She was indeed interested. She was anxious on the answer.

"Your man was good. I can see why you promised him that you'll be together forever. I guess that'll never happen," Andréa replied. She narrowed her eyes as she remembers that day. "I stormed out from the house. I found a saw and cut up his present and dumped it on his yard. I walked down the street, steaming mad. Then Mike caught up to me and tries to explain but I didn't want to hear. All I heard were excuses and promises. I didn't want to hear so I punched him and knocked out two of his teeth. Then I walked away without regret. I never spoke to him ever again."

"From what I'm hearing, you never broke up with him," Jackie analyzed.

"I guess I never did," Andréa said.

"And I know why you hate Nikki? You still love your boyfriend."

"No I don't," Andréa yelled.

"Then why you still have the ring on your finger?" Jackie asked. "You still love him. And every time you think about him, Nikki comes into the picture."

"How are you so sure?" Andréa questioned.

"Ever since that moment, did you ever lay your hand on Nikki?" Jackie interrogated.

"No but I wanted to," Andréa replied.

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Maybe because she might be right," Andréa sighed. She sat up and touched her ring. "Maybe he needs someone who's more mature, more womanly."

"But you are more mature and you grown into a young woman," Jackie said. "How would you know if you never talk to him and ask him what he wants? You need to set a time to clear the air so you can move on."

"Maybe you're right," Andréa smiled. "Thanks for listening."

"No prob."

"Hey Jackie…"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that Rick had a thing for me?" Andréa asked.

"No," Jackie replied.

"Well, ever since middle school, he kept confessing to me in hopes that I'll go out with him," Andréa said. "And I kept saying no."

"So he took out his frustration on you by pulling pranks on you," Jackie assumed.

"No. He said that was his way of saying that he loves me," Andréa corrected.

Jackie was surprised.

"Plus he helped me to calm down after the fight I had with Mike," Andréa continued. "At that moment, I saw that he was really sweet and caring. He even took me to his prom last year."

"Oh now I see why he refuse to take me. He was trying to cheer you up," Jackie said. "And I'm glad that he did because girl you were bringing everyone around you down."

"I had a great time and beside, if he was persistent like he was back then I would've gave him a big thank you gift."

Jackie went stiff and rotated her head to stare at Andréa. "Thank you gift? What kind of 'gift' were you going to give him?" Jackie was building up steam.

Andréa was swaying side-to-side with a smile on her face. "A night to remember. A night around the town. Making his dreams come true. Getting to know me better," Andréa replied.

"As in…" Jackie growled.

"Well. What's the phase I'm looking for?" Andréa said as she twirled her hand in the air. "Since I was vulnerable, me and him uniting as one."

"You wouldn't," Jackie snarled.

"All he had to do is asked and he would've dumped you like hot shit in the toilet the next day because I would've rocked his world," Andréa laughed.

"There is a term for people like you."

"What is it?" Andréa mocked.

"Shank!" Jackie yelled. She armed herself with a pillow and went on the attack.

"Why not call me a whore or tramp?" Andréa teased. Jackie swung her pillow and Andréa dodged it. "Ha, ha, missed me!" Andréa taunted. Then Andréa received a face full of pillow to her left side of her face. Jackie cackled with glee. Andréa grabbed a pillow and fluffed it. "It's on bitch," Andréa said and swung her pillow. Jackie's parents were down the hall in their bedroom, getting intimate, when he heard the pillow fight.

"Should I call DCF?" the father asked.

"Shut up and kiss me lover boy!"


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 5

Conflict

Location: Jackie's house

The next day Andréa called her old boyfriend and told him that they needed to talk. So after Andréa finished her breakfast, she waited until she heard a doorbell. She walked up to the door and opened it. A 5'10" African-American man with a crew cut and hazel eyes stood at the door. "Um, is Andréa home?" he asked.

Andréa was hurt by the question but at the same time she was complemented. "It's depends who asking for her, Mike," Andréa said.

Mike recognized the voice and looked the girl in front of him. He scanned her from head-to-toe. Then he took her outside and walked around her. Then he looked at her face and stared deep into her eyes. He saw a glimmer of purple in her eyes. "Whoa Andréa, you've changed," Mike said.

"Well it has been two years since you seen me," Andréa agreed.

"Tell me about it. You were flat as an iron board with no form of curves on you," Mike teased.

Andréa smiled at the remark and pushed him. "You're lucky that you're cute," Andréa said. "Want to come inside?"

"No," Mike declined. "I have a better place we can go but you have to wear a blindfold."

"Okay," Andréa said. She was uneasy with the idea.

Location: Space

Cruising through the vastness of space, the beauty of the nebulas and the stars from galaxies space exploration is a thing of wonder. In space was a beautiful green planet. Orbiting the planet is a cybertroian ship. The name of the ship is _Primus I_. Pulling out fresh from the building site; the ship was pretty much a floating city. It was large enough to hold a small town. It has everything to live except for shops. It was an exploration ship, not a cruise liner. Though it's brand new, there was black smoke bellowing from the engine. The ship was returning home when the hyper engines failed.

Inside the ship on the bridge was a peeved Optimus Prime. "I'm sorry Optimus," Sideburn apologized.

"What I still don't get is how can you overload the hyper engine and caused it to fail?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"I panicked when the asteroid was inches of destroying us," Sideburn explained.

"Never mind, that," Optimus said. "The extent of the damage is beyond repairs with the materials we have. We have to go on main engine from here."

"That will take solar cycles," X-Brawn said.

"I know but what choice do we have," Optimus pointed out.

"Uh, Optimus, we're being hailed," Road Ranger reported.

"Patch it through," Optimus sighed.

"It's coming from the planet we're orbiting," Road Ranger added.

"Maybe they are giving us tickets for illegal orbiting," Sideburn joked. Everyone gave Sideburn a scary look. "I'll shut my mouth," Sideburn said.

"Greeting fellow traveler, I see that you have been orbiting our planet for quite some time," a representative spoke. There was no video feed so Optimus didn't have an idea who he was talking to.

"Greeting, my name is Optimus, captain of _Primus I_. We're sorry if we are invading your space. We'll leave as soon as possible," Optimus said.

"No need to," the rep said. "We noticed that your engines are out. We were offering to see if you want our service to repair them."

"Many thanks but we're fine," Optimus declined.

Ultra Magnus pulled Optimus from his chair for a little chat. "Are you nuts?" he said. "They are offering to fix our engines and you decline."

"I don't to risk any exposure of our kind," Optimus said.

"Even though, we are in trouble here," Ultra Magnus said. "I just looked at the report and our mission will be a waste if we don't take their service."

"Why?"

"The hyper engines blew and the explosion damaged one of the main engines. Now we are using more energon than we need to. By the time we reached home, they will be nothing left."

"Yes you are right but who knows who is on the planet," Optimus pointed out. "We are here to collect energon, not to meet other life forms."

"But Optimus…"

"But nothing," Optimus said. "I have an idea." Optimus walked back to his chair. "We'll take your offer. We don't have any money but we are willing to trade to pay for the service."

"Oh no, this service is free. Come on in," the rep invited.

"The link has been cut," Road Ranger said.

"Free service? I don't like the sound of it," Optimus said.

"Me neither," Sideburn agreed. "Optimus, permission to intercept the locals."

"You?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes, allow me to talk to them," Sideburn said.

"Very well," Optimus said. "Sideburn, land this ship and take it easy."

"Will do."

Sideburn prepped the ship for landing sequence and begin to take it down.

Location: Earth  
Area: Lake

A bike revved as it slowed to a stop. Mike had decided to take Andréa somewhere special to talk. Andréa agreed to wear a blindfold for a surprise. _"I wonder why he's doing this?"_ she thought to herself. Hugging Mike very tight, Andréa slowly got off the bike. Then Mike took her hand and walked her to a bench. Andréa sat down and smelled the air. "This smell, it seems so familiar," Andréa said.

"It should be," Mike said. Mike untied the blindfold and removed it. Andréa opened her eyes and saw a crystal blue lake. "You should remember this place unless you're too upset to remember," Mike said.

"No, I remembered," Andréa said. "This is the spot where we exchanged promises."

"Yep."

"Why bring me here?" Andréa asked.

"When you called me, I had a feeling the subject will be related to the moment where your world was shattered. I thought this place will help clear the air."

"Well, I'm listening," Andréa said.

"You need to ask a question first," Mike laughed.

"Sorry. Why you do it?" Andréa asked. "You can tell me the truth. I promise that I won't get mad and knock you tooth out."

Mike was silent for a while. He stared at the lake, watching the ducks swim by. "I was drugged," he replied.

Planet: Atlara

_Primus I_ landed safety on the ground. As a representative from the Autobots, Sideburn was the first to set foot or this case wheels on the planet. Sideburn rolled down the ramp and immediately he was stunned. No, he wasn't tazed but the beauty of the planet wowed him. "This place is more beautiful than Earth," he said.

And he's right. Covered in exotic plant and trees, this planet was an idea of paradise. Sideburn couldn't help but glazed. Then he felt something on his roof. It was a hand and Sideburn leaped in the air. Sideburn landed back down. He saw the owner of the hand and he was stumped. It was a 10 foot tall female life form with light blue skin and bright golden eyes. Tall and slim, her beauty matched the scenery. Sideburn fell in love until he saw a tail behind her. "Hello," she said. "Sorry if I scared you. My name is…"

An exotic bird screeched in the jungle. The screech was loud and deafening. It went on for 10 seconds before the bird ceased.

"…what's your name?" she asked.

Sideburn was stunned. "That's a long name you got there, can I call you Melissa?" Sideburn wondered.

"That's funny, because if you take every letter from my name and put it together, it spells Melissa," she replied. "How you know my nickname?"

"Lucky guess?" Sideburn chuckled. "Anyways, my name is Sideburn."

"Hi Sideburn," Melissa greeted. "Unless you can transform, I feel quite uncomfortable talking to a talking car."

Everyone on the ship was baffled. "I don't transform," Sideburn said.

"Yes you do," Melissa said. "Beside, unless you have a driver inside, you're not fooling me."

Sideburn switched to robot mode and presented himself. "Better?"

"Much," Melissa smiled. "So where is Optimus?"

"Inside," Sideburn replied.

Inside the ship, Optimus was monitoring the conversation. "Don't you think it's quite odd that she knows that Sideburn is a transformer?" Ultra Magnus pointed out.

"It is," Optimus agreed. "Question is can she be trusted?"

Outside…

"So, I heard that someone will help us repair our engine," Sideburn said.

"That was my father, he's on his way as we speak with a crew," Melissa said.

Planet: Earth  
Area: Lake

"What do you mean 'drugged'?" Andréa wondered.

"Before I tell you, I have a confession to make," Mike said. Andréa was prepared for the worse possible news ever.

"When I told you that you were my first love, I lied," Mike confessed.

"That's it?" Andréa said. "That's your confession. I thought you were going to say that you have a kid or that you can't have kids."

"It gets even worse," Mike went on.

"You're a spy out to get the world worst criminal," Andréa joked.

"Nikki was my first."

Andréa's expression dropped. "You mean that she's was your first love," she said.

"No," Mike said. "I fell for her looks and I regret it."

"So our kiss was…"

"It was my first kiss."

"So how long did it last?" Andréa asked.

"6 months but I wanted to get rid of her after the first month."

"Why so long to break up?"

"She was the queen of the school. Boys wanted to date her just to be popular. Once you date her, you don't dump her, she dumps you."

"And if you do, the school will know and you will be scarred for life."

"Exactly," Mike said. "There was one way to break up with her and that was to lie. I told her I was gay and she dumped me like a prom-night dumpster baby. But I did that after I met you."

"You did that for me? That's so sweet," Andréa blushed.

"It was sweet until one of Nikki's groupies find out about us," Mike said.

Planet: Atlara

The repair crew arrived at _Primus I_ and began making repairs to the hyper engines. All Autobot engineers were on hand assisting with the repairs. "Mack, I don't know how to thank you for your service," Optimus thanked.

"No problem," Mack said. Mack was just like Melissa but taller. Towering in at 18 feet, Optimus can almost talk to him face-to-face without looking down. There is one thing about this species is that they don't grow facial hair until they reached their old age. Pretty much the only places that have hair are on their head.

"I see that you're very resourceful on repairing engines," X-Brawn said.

"That's who we are," Melissa said.

"So you've seen this kind of technology before?" Optimus asked.

"To be honest, we never seen this kind of technology before but some of your friends stopped by earlier and we learned from them," Mack replied.

"Friends?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Yeah. In fact they are still here."

"But we are the only ones from our planet on an exploration mission," Optimus said.

"Really?" Mack said. "Because they said that they are on an exploration mission."

"And our search is over," a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a cybertroian. "Demolisher, how are you doing?" Mack greeted.

"Demolisher?" Optimus questioned.

"Optimus, I like you to meet Demolisher. He is head of the De-cept-i-rons."

Ultra Magnus took out his guns and aimed it at Demolisher. "Wrong, he's a decepticon and they are up to no good," he said.

Optimus lowered Ultra Magnus' guns. "Why are you here?" Optimus asked.

"To deliver a message," Demolisher smiled. "I was told to erase you from existence. I don't know how to do that but I'll try my best. Decepticons, attack!"

Then all of the sudden, the sky turned black. Optimus looked up and saw a large army of Decepticons in the air and they were armed. Ultra Magnus' cockiness had disappeared. "We are seriously outnumbered," he said.

"Autobot soldiers, prepare for battle. Leave no Decepticons standing!" Optimus ordered. "Everyone else, get back to the ship!"

All non-soldiers went back to the ship. The repair crew, Mack and Melissa went inside the ship. All soldiers stood next to their commander and took out their guns. "Fire!" Optimus shouted.

Planet: Earth

"So one of Nikki's girls told Nikki about us," Andréa said.

"Yes and she was mad," Mike said. "You experience everything that she wanted. So she plotted a way to steal everything from you. So that day before the homecoming game, she came inside the locker room."

"At that moment she forced a kiss on you," Andréa understood.

"Pretty much," Mike said. "I told her to stop and leave but she refused to leave. Then when you walked in on us, she saw no anger in your eyes so she concluded that you took my first kiss. So she gave up and walked away. What did she say to you while she was leaving?"

"She told me that she'll take my life and make it a living hell," Andréa chuckled. "And I guess that one of Nikki's snitches heard out promise we made to each other and she made her move."

"On the night before my birthday, she stopped by my house. She said that her car broke down and she wanted to use my phone. So I let her," Mike continued. "While my back was turned, she slipped something into my food and I ate it. Because of my body chemistry, it takes a lot of medicine to affect me immediately. That small dose took a long time for it to kick in."

"And it kicked in the next morning," Andréa finished.

"And at that time she tied me to the bed and she hid in my closet and attacked me."

"That same morning, I came to your house with your present. Your mom let me in and I went straight to your room. I opened the door and I saw the both of you together in bed." Andréa tries her best to hold back the tears. "That really broke my heart. I was so pissed off that I destroyed your present and I hit you in front of everyone. And you surprised me by not hitting back. Now I know and I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't give you a chance to explain and I walked out on you."

"And her plan almost worked because you came back to me and let me explain everything," Mike said. "And I guess I can take back your ring."

"My ring? Why?" Andréa asked.

"Because you don't want to be with me anymore," Mike assumed.

"That's not true. The very fact I still kept the ring means that I still love you," Andréa said. "Do you still love me?"

Mike showed Andréa his ring on his finger. "Do I need to say it?" Mike asked.

"No," Andréa smiled.

"Kiss to prove it!" a voice shouted.

Mike was looking around for the source. "Jackie, come out here," Andréa said.

Jackie popped out from behind a bush. "How you know?" she asked.

"I rather not answer that," Andréa replied. "I can't believe you followed me."

"I wanted to make sure that my little sister is okay," Jackie explained.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"So Andréa, how's your brother Max doing?" Mike asked.

Jackie went stiff. She was worry about Andréa's reaction. "I don't have a brother," Andréa said coldly.

"What do you mean? Is he dead?" Mike wondered.

"He's dead to me," Andréa said.

Jackie explained everything to Mike. "Oh, Nikki stole her brother," Mike said.

Andréa got up and walked away. "Andréa wait," Mike called. "I know what she did is wrong but you don't have to disown your brother."

"It's what he said to me," Andréa said. "After everything I did for him and this is how he thanks me. I did everything my mom never did. I cooked for him. I washed his clothes. I took care of him when he's sick. I even went to jail for him so he doesn't ruin his scholarship opportunity. I even warn him about Nikki but he thinks that I'm lying. He thinks that I'm being selfish. I'm warning him because I love him but let him hurt on his own." Andréa got too upset and she started crying. Mike and Jackie came up and hugged her. "Don't cry," Mike said.

"Andréa, this is the first time I ever seen you crying," Jackie said. Andréa's sadness spread to Jackie and she started crying with her.

Nikki was nearby, listening to everything. "So underneath her tough shell, she is a weak little girl," Nikki said. "Talk about being a big time faker. I know your weakness now little girl. Your life is now mine."

Planet: Atlara

The Autobots were fought off the Decepticon and destroying their sparks. Omega Prime was dealing with the leader, Demolisher. Unfortunately Demolisher had the upper hand. Demolisher fired a missile and it struck Omega Prime. The explosion caused him to separate. "You Autobots gotten weak," Demolisher said. "Pathetic. I guess I can erase you from existence."

The remaining Autobots lined up with Optimus to assist him. "You're not erasing anyone from the universe," Optimus said. "Autobots, maximum fire!"

Everyone Autobot charged their weapons and opened hell to Demolisher. The assault brought Demolisher to his knees. Optimus saw a hover board that he can ride on and he cooked up a brilliant idea. Along with Ultra Magnus, Optimus summoned the Matrix blade. Optimus grabbed the hover board and made his way to his mobile base. The launcher on his base lowered as Optimus climbed on. Optimus placed the hover board on the launcher pad and climbed on. "Launcher ramp, set. Target acquired. Launch," Optimus commanded.

The launcher launched Optimus at high speed towards Demolisher. Optimus charged the blade as he got closer. Optimus motioned the sword and struck Demolisher. Two missile launchers were deployed from Optimus' mobile base and attached on Ultra Magnus' shoulder. While holding his guns in his hand, Ultra Magnus opened fire. The heavy fire took Demolisher down for the count. Optimus walked up to Demolisher holding the sword to his head. "Go ahead, take my life," Demolisher egged.

"Before I do that, who sent you?" Optimus interrogated.

"My master," Demolisher replied. "I was told the whole story. You think that you stopped the Endgame, you're wrong. As long he's alive, the game is never over. He will reign supreme over the universe. Live your life as long as you can fools." Demolisher laughed as his spark died out.

"We have to go back to Cybertron ASAP," Optimus said. "I'm sorry but we have to leave now."

"But your main engine is out," Mack said.

"We do offer a towing service," Melissa said.

"We'll take it," Optimus accepted.

"But it'll cost you," Melissa smiled deviously.

Location: Space

_Primus I_ was towed to space and the ship activated its hyper engine and raced towards Cybertron. Sideburn was shaking his wallet as dust coughed out from his wallet. "I can't believe they conned us," he moaned. "I never know being so broke hurts so much."

"Buck up Sideburn," Optimus said. "Road Ranger, contact Cybertron."

"Will do," Road Ranger said. "_Primus I_ to Cybertron, come in. _Primus I_ to Cybertron, can you hear me? I can't get through."

"This is Optimus Prime calling Arcee," Optimus called. "Arcee, Elita, Jetfire, Prowl, Valkyrian, come in."

"_Jetfire here. Optimus we got some serious trouble here,"_ Jetfire reported.

"Where's Arcee?" Optimus asked.

Jetfire fail to reply.

"Where is Arcee?" Optimus asked sternly.

"_I promised not to tell but she's not here,"_ Jetfire replied.

"What do you mean that she's not here?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"Better question is who did you promised that you won't tell me?" Optimus asked.

"_I promised Elita not to tell you,"_ Jetfire replied.

"And where is she?"

"_Man she is going to kill me but you're so going to murder me," _Jetfire muttered.

"What was that?" Optimus asked.

"_Elita, Moonracer, Chromia, Firestar and Prowl went to Earth to rescue Arcee because Arcee was attacked and she was sent to Earth,"_ Jetfire confessed.

"How long ago?" Optimus asked.

"_Now three days,"_ Jetfire replied.

"And you didn't tell me. Jetfire, you are one of my most trusted officers I have and now you're lying to me and hiding secrets. If you told me from the start, I would've gone to Earth and get her myself."

"_Well, I already dispatched Hotshot to pick her up,"_ Jetfire said.

"What's going on?"

"_It's a Decepticon uprising and we can't find the source. It's an all-out-war here."_ Then the signal changed and another person picked up the transmission. _"Hello Optimus Prime,"_ a dark voice greeted. _"You may not remember me but I hope my agent Demolisher delivered the message. As long as I'm here, the Endgame will never end."_

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"_Like I said, you may not remember me but I will have my revenge. I already got rid of Arcee and you were next but you're still alive. So Primus is next then you. See you on Cybertron Optimus, and bring Paladin power with you, if you can."_

The transmission was severed. Optimus sat in his chair, fuming. "Jetfire."

"_Yes sir."_

"Find him. I want you to find him and arrest him. I want him alive when I get to Cybertron," Optimus ordered.

"_Will do,"_ Jetfire said and the transmission was cut.

"Who was that?" Road Ranger asked.

"Someone I thought we sealed away," Optimus replied.

"You really don't think that do you?" Magnus asked.

"It's possible," Optimus replied. "Sideburn, set a course to Cybertron. We're going home."

"What about Arcee?" Inferno asked.

"Hotshot is going to get here. She'll be fine. Cybertron is our priority now."


	6. Chapter 6: The Endgame begins

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 6

The Endgame begins…again

Planet: Earth  
Area: Autobot Headquarters

Andréa had drove Mike and Jackie to the base. Though Mike believed that his bike won't be able to carry three people at the same time but things happened. Andréa had fun driving her boyfriend's bike. She wanted to hug her boyfriend but she was the only one who knows where it is plus she was getting peeved that Jackie was spending so unauthorized close time with Mike. Mike felt Jackie hugging him close. Either she was scared or she grown fond of him. Whatever it is, it was nice. He felt Jackie's body heat and…you know what, let's keep this clean.

Andréa arrived at the office building and parked the bike. Everyone got off and Andréa saw Jackie and Mike blushing. Andréa narrowed her eyes as she watched her friends avoiding eye contact. "Come on you two," Andréa said. "It's this way."

Jackie walked ahead of Mike and Andréa to make distance. Andréa caught up with Jackie and stared at her. Jackie was getting nervous from the stare. "What?" she asked.

"I know what you did," Andréa said.

"What did I do?"

"Hugging my future husband like a stuffed animal. Spill it."

"Alright, he smells real good," Jackie confessed. "I can't help it but to admire his scent."

Andréa picked up Mike cologne coming off of Jackie. "Yeah and it's all over you," Andréa said.

"Plus, he is so built. His abs is so…ooh!" Jackie shuddered.

"Hands off!" Andréa warned. "You got Rick so back off."

"I'll try but I can't promise you," Jackie smiled. "Be careful because I might steal him."

"Over my dead body," Andréa said.

They reached the elevator and descend underground. The elevator reached the destination and the door opened. Jackie and Mike were amazed with the base. "This is a base of a transformer," Jackie said.

"Man, it's huge. Who lives here?" Mike wondered.

T-Ai materialized in front of them greeted them. "Hi, welcome to Autobot Headquarter," she greeted.

Jackie and Mike were startled. "Her name is T-Ai," Andréa introduced. "This is my friend Jackie and my boyfriend…"

Andréa looked around and saw that Mike had disappeared. It turns out that he was flirting with T-Ai. "Wow, such beauty," Mike said. "Can you bear my kids?"

Andréa got mad and struck Mike to the ground. T-Ai was speechless. "She's a hologram stupid," Andréa growled. "Plus, if you know better, heel!"

"And that's Mike," Jackie chuckled nervously.

"Sorry," Mike apologized.

"Where's Arcee?" Andréa asked.

"Taking care of Moonracer," T-Ai replied.

"What happened?"

"She got jumped," T-Ai replied. "Come on."

T-Ai led the group to Sick bay. They saw Moonracer on the table, unconscious. "Hey, Arcee," Andréa said.

"Andréa, you're still here," Arcee said. "We heard what happened."

"If you don't mind, I rather not talk about it," Andréa said.

"But you're alright?" Elita asked.

"I'm fine," Andréa ensured.

Then Elita saw that Andréa brought two more people and saw someone she didn't like and it was Mike. "You," Elita growled.

"Uh-oh," Mike said. "I didn't see this coming."

"You met before?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," Elita replied. "He got quite a mouth for a human."

"And you got quite a temper for a female robot but I can understand that you're jealous about our species," Mike said.

"Why?" Elita asked.

"Well, you're hard and cold while we are soft and warm and we can feel everything like _love_," Mike boldly said.

"I'm going to throttle this fool," Elita said. Arcee and Chromia had to hold Elita back.

"Can you please control him?" Firestar requested.

"I can't help it that I'm attractive," Mike said. Elita calmed down a little. "But I'm currently dating Andréa. I'm sorry that you can't have me at the moment. Beside I have a line behind me and Jackie is next."

That remark struck a nerve. There was a loud smack and a heavy thud. Andréa was panting hard and her fist was smoking. Everyone took one step away from Andréa. "That is some temper," Jackie said.

"Now I'm glad that I'm not a human or that will really hurt and _bad_!" Elita said. Mike was buried deep inside the wall. "Ouch," Mike said in a weak voice.

"We need to turn our attention to Moonracer but now I'm worry if Mike is still alive," Arcee said.

"Don't worry about him," Andréa said. "I didn't hit him that hard."

A depressing feeling shadowed the base. Everyone took another step back from Andréa. "What?" Andréa said.

"Evil girl," T-Ai said in a monotone.

Mike crawled out from his hole. He dusted himself off and waved at everyone, telling them that he's alright. But when he looked at them, Mike saw that everyone was pale. "Something wrong with me?" he wondered.

Everyone was pointed on top of their heads. Mike raised an eyebrow and touched his head. "Oh, I feel something warm and soft," Mike observed. It took a while but Mike was able to register what he was touching. His expression dropped like he just ate Mexican food ½ hour ago.

Planet: Cybertron

Cybertron was just any other planet beside the fact that robots occupy the planet. Jetfire is now acting a leader of Cybertron until Optimus returns. As leader, Jetfire now has to tackle the energy issue the planet has. With majority of the planet's energon destroy in that refinery, the citizen were getting antsy. Their main concerns were like any other planets with an energy crisis, will there be enough energon for the planet to use until Optimus returns and Jetfire does not have the answer. He already went through two meeting with the factory workers and no progress is made. Everyone was getting desperate. One of the workers suggested tapping into the super energon that's in Primus' chamber. Even if Optimus given him approval, no one is allow inside Primus' chamber, unless you're summoned by him. Time and time again, Jetfire kept turning down the suggestion.

Jetfire had enough and he retreated to his office. He slumped in his chair and let out a big sigh. "Man, now I know how Arcee feels," he said. "When she comes back, I'll treat her whole lot nicer and apologize for calling her lazy. This is insane."

Jetfire heard the door hiss open. He looked up and prayed that it wasn't more people to hack away at his throat. He saw that it was X and greeted him. "If it is energon related, leave me alone," Jetfire said.

"Geez, not even a 'hi'. Are you stressed? How was your day?" X asked.

"What are you? My wife?"

"I'm just trying to help you unwind," X replied.

"I don't any help unwinding. I just need a vacation and a long one," Jetfire declined.

"Ah. Anyway, I'm here to report that our progress to tap into the worker's memory is going well," X reported.

"I can't believe it takes this long to do this."

"Well, her memory is heavily encrypted and it's taking longer than usual to access it."

"Thanks for the good news," Jetfire said. "I needed that."

"No problem sir," X said and left.

Location: Outside

X was walking down the street but he wasn't returning to the police station. In fact he was heading to one of the local jails to visit a convict.

Planet: Earth

Mike was rushed to the hospital to treat the open wound on his head. Jackie and Andréa stayed with the Autobots for a while before going to visit Mike. "So Moonracer got jumped and that's it," Andréa said.

"She was doing a local scan when she spotted Decepticon activity on the outskirt of town," T-Ai said. "She only went to check things out and returned but she never did. When I scanned the area, I picked up a faint signature and it was hers."

"I got Arcee and the others and we went to where Moonracer was," Chromia said. "She was badly beat up. It was most likely that she was caught off-guard. It seems like 3-5 Decepticons jumped her."

"Can't you go inside her head and see what she saw?" Jackie suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Arcee asked.

"Well computers can see other computers if you hack into them," Andréa replied.

"Why not hack into her memory and replay the events," Jackie said.

"That's not a bad idea," T-Ai agreed. "We have the technology to do it."

"But that's on Cybertron," Prowl said.

"Can any of you possess the ability to view into people's minds?" Andréa asked.

"The only one I know who can do that is Valkyrian," Prowl replied. "But she needs assistance to do so."

Arcee glowed as Valkyrian took over. "I think I can do it without assistance," Valkyrian assured.

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked. "If for some reason you fail to synch, we'll lose you, Arcee and Moonracer."

"I will synch with her memory with no problem," Valkyrian said.

"Then let's get you all hooked up," T-Ai said.

Planet: Cybertron

X arrived at the detention facility where all suspected criminal are held awaiting trial. X walked inside the building presented his ID at the desk and they granted him access. He walked down the hall to a particular cell. He opened the door and it was the bomber from earlier. "Hello there, Crossfire," X greeted.

"I shouldn't be in here," Crossfire said.

"That is so true but you are here."

"Don't act so calm. You set this up. What kind of fool will target the energon facility?" Crossfire asked.

"A smart one," X replied.

"I should've turned your ass in when I had the chance," Crossfire said. "In fact, I turn you in right now. That will save the cops time to search for you."

X got in real close to his agent. "Turn me in," X said in a low voice. "If you turn me in, I will make you suffer like you never suffer before."

Crosswire held his voice box. "Glad you see it my way," X smiled. "Now I need your assistance. Stay still, this won't hurt a bit."

"What are you doing? What are you doing with that needle? No. No. No!" Crossfire's scream echoed down the hall.

Moments later X emerged from the hall. "Is everything okay back there?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, I just had to administer a vaccine to one of the cellmates," X explained and left.

"A vaccine?" the guard questioned.

Planet: Earth

Wires were hooked up to Moonracer and Valkyrian. T-Ai turned on the monitors and they read normal readings. "Whenever you're ready," T-Ai said.

Valkyrian nodded and lay down next to Moonracer. Valkyrian shut down her system and went into stasis. The beds restrained Valkyrian and Moonracer to the beds. Then the beds stood up and faced each other. Valkyrian's armor liquefied and collected together on Arcee's head and formed a tiara. On the tiara was a large jewel. The jewel glowed and a beam shot out from the jewel. The beam stretched across and reached Moonracer's head.

"Now the process begins," T-Ai said. "From this point, any interruption will risk losing them forever."

A white aura surrounds Moonracer and Arcee. "What's that glow?" Andréa asked.

"The glow of the allspark," Elita replied.

"The allspark?" Jackie wondered.

"The power that gives us transformers life," Chromia explained. "When we die, we returned to the allspark and to our creator Primus."

"Cool," Jackie and Andréa said.

"If something were to disrupt this process before its finish, they will be lost in the allspark forever," Prowl stated.

"Then we need to protect them from that ever happening," Jackie said.

The computer beeped, alerting the members that there's trouble. "T-Ai, report," Elita requested.

"Decepticon activity near downtown," T-Ai reported. "They are destroying the city."

"Firestar, stay here with Andréa and Jackie," Prowl said. "You are the last line of defense. Everyone else, let's go topside."

"Something we can agree on," Elita smiled.

"This is no time for flattery," Prowl said. "We got lives on the line." And the team left.

"I hope everything is alright," Jackie wondered.

"Me too," Firestar said.

"I hope Mike is okay," Andréa said. "Maybe I went overboard on the hit."

"Overboard?" Jackie said. "You overreacted."

"No I didn't," Andréa denied.

T-Ai replayed the event over on the screen. "That's not what the camera said," T-Ai said.

"Shut up," Andréa grumbled.

Planet: Cybertron

Jetfire was resting in his office, escaping from reality. Though he knows that he can't hide forever, he decided to get back to reality. He got up from his chair and walked to the door. The door hissed opened and Jetfire was startled by an unexpected visitor. "X, what are you doing here?" Jetfire asked.

"Just to bringing you up-to-date," X replied.

"So what's up?"

"I fear that a dark entity will descend on Cybertron for Cybertron has already entered the Dark Age," X said.

"But we removed all the Decepticons," Jetfire pointed out.

"That is true but did you get rid of evil itself?"

"I'm not sure but I think we did," Jetfire said.

"Ah you think but you're not certain. Those are bad traits that a leader should never have."

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you think that evil is gone, go to your window and look over the city and tell me what you see."

Jetfire shrugged his shoulder and decided to entertain his guest. He walked up to the window and surveyed the town. "It's peaceful," Jetfire said.

"It is now but in 10 seconds, chaos," X said.

"10 seconds?" Jetfire questioned. "What are you talking about?" Then there was a huge explosion across town. Jetfire was shocked that X was right. "How did you know?" Jetfire asked. He heard no response and turned around. When he looked around, X was gone. He ran up to the door and scanned the halls. "He's gone," Jetfire said. "That's impossible. How can you leave without making any noise?"

Three more explosions rocked the city. Jetfire looked back and saw flames littering the city. "What is going on?" he wondered.

Jetfire's office intercom buzzed. _"Jetfire, we got problems,"_ a cybertroian reported. _"We got Decepticons everywhere and we need backup."_

"Decepticons? What the slag is going on?" Jetfire wondered. He took off running down the hall to the command center. He bust down the doors and immediately demanded reports.

"We got Decepticons reports all over the city." "We didn't detect them until now." "Now we are getting more Decepticons sightings by the minute. It's the whole planet."

"That's impossible," Jetfire said. "How can the planet be filled with Decepticons without us knowing?" Jetfire thought long and hard how the Decepticons got here. "The vault," he said. "Check the vault."

"The vault?" a cybertroian questioned.

"The vault. Check the vault," Jetfire requested.

"According the guards, there were no activities inside the vault. No one has entered or left the vault. What's inside the vault, Jetfire?"

"The most dangerous weapon there is and the only trace of the Decepticon virus on Cybertron and its Arcee's left arm," Jetfire replied.

"But why keep it?"

"It was Optimus decision," Jetfire said. "Everyone said to destroy it but Arcee and Optimus thought otherwise."

"Well, I got some bad news. We're losing."

"Slag," Jetfire said.

"_Primus I to Cybertron, come in,"_

"That sounds like Road Ranger," Jetfire said. "Answer it."

"I can't. I'm having trouble reaching them."

"_Primus I to Cybertron, can anyone read me?"_

"Don't lose them," Jetfire said.

Planet: Earth

Arcee has successfully synch her mind with Moonracer and now she was scanning her mind for her recent memory. Arcee was amazed of how Moonracer's mind is. "So this is a mind of an Autobot fembot," Arcee said. "It's very interesting. Her mind is similar to mine." Her search was over when she reached a door that refuses to open. "I'm guessing that this is her recent memory but the door won't open," Arcee said. "I wonder why?"

"But I don't want to relive it," Moonracer spoke. Arcee turned around and saw Moonracer was standing behind her. "I don't know how you got in here but I want you out."

"I can't leave until I find out who jumped you," Arcee said.

"Then just ask me," Moonracer said.

"Can't,"

"Why?"

"You're unconscious. I have a feeling that what's in here is going to wake you up," Arcee concluded.

Moonracer didn't like the idea but she did agree with Arcee's idea. "Alright you may enter but I'm coming with you," Moonracer granted.

"Thank you," Arcee said. Moonracer walked up to the door and waved her hand. The door unlocked and slowly opened. Arcee saw a blanket of white light. She stepped into the light and Moonracer followed. When the light subsided, Arcee saw a city in the distance. "Where am I?" she wondered.

"Outside New York City, where Fortress Maximus fell," Moonracer replied.

"Why am I here?"

"You are seeing what I'm seeing. Hearing what I'm hearing. Feeling what I felt."

"I always search for the truth but I never experience this before," Arcee said.

"This is the path you chose to find the culprit," Moonracer said. "I must warn you, there is a possible you will bail before you find the answer you want. The pain I felt was too much for me to handle. You will regret doing this."

"I regret nothing," Arcee said. "Start playing."

"Very well," Moonracer said. She flicked her wrist and disappeared. Now Arcee was just an audience watching a show. Arcee was seeing what Moonracer saw that day.

Moonracer was monitoring two Decepticons, scanning the area. She was watching them for quite some time and yet they done nothing but stand on socialize. _"If they were doing this, I would've watched them from the base,"_ she thought to herself.

"_Me too,"_ Arcee agreed.

Then she noticed something quite odd. "Normally Decepticons would be working but these two are doing nothing," she wondered. "It's as if they knew that were being watched."

The Decepticons turned around and waved at her. Then Moonracer felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw the jet transformer from before. "Slag," she said.

"_What the…"_

Planet: Cybertron

Jetfire was speechless. He heard the voice that spoke to Optimus about revenge. _"I can't believe it,"_ he thought to himself. _"Why didn't I see it? The behavior, the friendliness, the knowledge, it was in front of me and I didn't see it until now. Now it's too late to stop it from happening."_

"Jetfire, what's the matter? What was that guy talking about?"

"The Endgame," Jetfire replied.

Everyone in the room was shocked. "The Endgame? But didn't Optimus stop it?"

"No," Jetfire said. "The game is not over until you destroy the source. The source lies in his chest. Destroy that and you terminate the game for good."

"_Jetfire, we got problems in the corners' office,"_ a corner reported. _"The subject is…wait. Back away. Back away!"_ A sword ringed as the corner screamed. The body made a thud as it hit the ground. Footstep echoed as the suspect approached the mic. _"Well my dear Jetfire, you figured everything out,"_ a female voice spoke.

"I thought you're dead," Jetfire said.

"_Dead? No, it more like was sleeping. You see my master has planned everything from the implanting of Decepticon virus to his victory. This time nothing will stop him from gaining the ultimate power and reign King of the Universe."_

"That what he thought last time but he overlooked one crucial part."

"_Yes, he underestimated Tai and the humans she mingled with. But with her and her crew gone, Omega Prime: Paladin Mode won't make an appearance and Starracer is out of the picture."_

"The only ones who can stop him."

"_Correct. Now don't get me wrong. I know you know what's going to happen next do you?"_

"Yes, I do," Jetfire replied.

"_Now, tell everyone in the room right now, who's behind all of this."_

"X is the one who planned this. He planted Decepticons virus on half of the planet's population. He was the one who attacked Arcee and sent her to Earth. He did this to get rid of Elita and Prowl. Knowing that Optimus is on a mission, X knew that Cybertron will be defenseless. So he chose to attack when I took over. When we least expect it, he finally done it."

"Who?"

"The one who is controlling this operation, Devil Z. He escaped from his prison. Now he's on Earth handling his main threat and possible getting rid of Optimus Prime. We've lost."

"But we can't give up." "Optimus never gives up." "We still have a chance. Jetfire, we can still fight and win."

Jetfire shook his head and disagreement. "We can't win. If Optimus is not here, we don't stand a chance," Jetfire explained.

"Well, I don't care. I'm going there to fight." "Me too." "So will I."

"This building is rigged for destruction. The moment someone leaves the building, it will explode. I'm sorry."

Jetfire jumped in the air and switch to jet mode. Jetfire rocketed out the room and shattered the window. "Jetfire!" The whole Autobot Headquarter lit up and exploded. Jetfire continued flying until he was in the middle of the city. He switched to robot mode and hovered in the sky. "What are you waiting for?" Jetfire asked.

A large black energy hand came up behind Jetfire and engulfed him. Extinguishing Jetfire's spark, the hand retracted back to the owner. The hand had belonged to X. He shook his hand, shaking off the fragments of Jetfire. "That was easy," he said.

"What now?" a fembot said. She was standing next to him, awaiting more order.

X smiled. "You," he said. He quickly turned around and jammed his hand inside her spark chamber. The fembot grabbed X's hand and tried to remove his hand. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't trust anyone. I don't trust you. I don't trust those close to me," X replied. He removed his hand, pulling out her spark. The femobt's lifeless body dropped to the ground. "Life is a game baby. The only one who you can trust in the end is yourself."

Planet: Earth

After visiting Mike, Jackie rushed home and opened her laptop. She begins searching the cities archives. "I can't believe that said they said that about Andréa," Jackie said to herself.

Earlier, Jackie had gone back to the base to get her phone. She spotted the phone and she was about to leave when she heard a conversion going on. "So T-Ai, it seems like you and Arcee are quite close," Firestar said.

"Not really," T-Ai said. "Like Arcee said, I'm just a backup. My original program lived her life as a human. Too bad I can't experience it."

"So your original program lived on as a human, that's interesting," Firestar said.

"One thing I don't get, why does she keep comparing me to Andréa? I see nothing in common with her," T-Ai wondered.

"Explain."

"She said that when she saw Andréa, she saw me through her. Arcee also said that she can trust her the same way she trust me. Now she says that she can't trust Andréa that much anymore because she sees Empress in her. I have no idea who this Empress character is but I don't like it."

"Then why don't tell Arcee that?" Firestar asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt her feelings and…I feel that Arcee might be right. When Andréa walked in earlier, I felt a deep connection with her like she's related to me," T-Ai replied.

"Well, I heard that Empress was an evil version of…you," Firestar said.

"An evil version of T-Ai?" Jackie wondered. "But why Andréa?"

Now Jackie was searching to find those answers. "From what I remembered, Arcee claims that she was here 100 years ago," Jackie said to herself. She typed in '2011' in the search box and found useless information. Then she narrowed the search to '2011 robot sightings'. Then Jackie found what she wanted. She opened it and begins searching. She found articles, video and picture of the attacks. "I can't believe it. The people knew about the Autobots," Jackie said in disbelief. Then she found a usual article titled 'Cat Fight of the Century'.

Jackie read the article and saw a picture of two women dueling in the sky. She found another picture and she got a good look of the women. She isolated the picture and did an ID search. The result showed Ada Johnson, age 24, mother of three and world famous scientist; Tai Onishi, age 23, mother of two, world renowned energy specialist; and Alexis Pierre, age 21, mother of two, energy specialist and world renowned weapon specialist and defense specialist. When she was looking through their records, they had something in common: they didn't possess a complete date of birth or a city of birth but they had date of death and cause of it.

"According to this, they appeared moments after the Autobots left the planet," Jackie muttered. Then she took Tai's picture and opened it on an image editor. She fitted the image with a hat, headphones, and a mic and shortened the hair. "She looked just like T-Ai," Jackie said. Then she remembered what Arcee and T-Ai had said. "They are the same. This is the original. But who this Empress character?"

She searched the database and found nothing. Then she returned to the pictures. "I overheard Firestar saying that Empress was the evil version of T-Ai. Wait." Jackie started piecing the puzzle together. "Alexis is Empress but there is no criminal record of her," Jackie said. "Unless she was went to the side of good. Even so, why does T-Ai feel a connection with Andréa and why Arcee trusted Andréa immediately?"

Jackie opened the family tree of both Tai and Alexis. Jackie checked Tai's tree and found nothing. Then she checked Alexis' tree and made a shocking discovery. "This can't be," Jackie said. "Anything but that." Jackie got up and left the house. On the computer screen, at the foot of the tree was two pictures. One of them was Andréa.

Location: Autobot Base

T-Ai and Firestar was monitoring Arcee and Moonracer when Jackie burst in. She was breathing hard from running. "What's wrong?" T-Ai asked.

"I have some bad news," Jackie replied.

Arcee gasped as she came out from her journey. Moonracer woke up with a fright. "Welcome back," Firestar greeted.

Then Elita, Chromia and Prowl returned from their battle. "We took care of the problem," Prowl said.

"If you're done, I need you to listen to me," Jackie shouted.

"What's wrong?" Arcee wondered.

"I overheard Firestar and T-Ai talking about how Arcee and Andréa formed a bond instantly," Jackie said.

"You heard that?" Firestar asked. She felt embarrassed. But T-Ai felt even worse.

"So I went home to do some research and I found some stuff," Jackie said. "Like how Empress is a human called Alexis."

"Well yeah," Arcee said. "Empress changed over after Tai apologized to her."

"Well, I have the answer why you trusted Andréa right away and why you feel that you can't trust her that much," Jackie continued.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Andréa is Tai's great aunt."

Arcee's expression dropped. "You mean…"

"Yes, Andréa is Alexis' granddaughter. It's most likely that she is falling down Alexis' old tracks."

"Not true," Arcee denied.

"What do you mean not true?"

"I don't believe you," Arcee said.

"What?"

"Don't say such rash things about your friends without proof."

"I do have proof. It's on the internet," Jackie said.

"The internet is not 100% reliable," Arcee said.

"Alright, when she with the Decepticons, don't come running to me," Jackie said and left.

"Arcee, say something," T-Ai said.

"It's not true," Arcee said. "It's not true."


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 7

Betrayal

Location: Outside New York City

Arcee entered Moonracer's mind to seek the culprits who jumped Moonracer. Now experiencing what Moonracer see, Arcee was in for a ride as the journey begins.

Moonracer turned around and saw the jet transformer from before. He quickly grabbed Moonracer by her neck and slammed her against the tree. "Ah, we have a little 'bug' monitoring us," he said.

"Why are you here?" Moonracer asked.

"To finish the game. In case you didn't know but we knew that you're here but we decided to do nothing until now. You're completely surrounded."

Moonracer looked around and noticed more Decepticons appeared from their hiding spot. "Slag," she whispered to herself.

"Just give up and we'll let you go, eventually."

"How about no," Moonracer said and landed a kick to the chest. Moonracer was released and she switch to vehicle mode and peeled.

"Stop her!"

The ground units chased after Moonracer. Moonracer laid on more speed and put distances. _"They can't catch me,"_ Moonracer thought to herself.

"_Do you really think so?"_ Arcee wondered. _"They are toying with you."_

Two jets flew pass Moonracer and dropped objects to the ground. Moonracer was wondering what they dropped. Then she felt it in the form of sharp pain. They dropped spikes on the ground to flatten Moonracer's tires. With no other choice, Moonracer switch to robot mode and started running. The ground unit was quickly catching up to Moonracer. They figured that Moonracer was heading towards a space bridge to escape. They didn't intend on letting their prey escape. An energon rope was launched and warped itself around Moonracer's ankles and she fell to the ground. She tries to remove the rope but her strength was quickly disappearing. It wasn't long before she blacked-out.

"_So that explained the mark on her ankles, her energon was stolen,"_ Arcee concluded. _"But what they are going to do with her."_

Moonracer came to and saw a dark cave with little lighting. A lamp hanging from the ceiling was swinging back and forth. Moonracer tried to move her arms but they were tied above her head. With her ankles still tied together, she was at their mercy. Then she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. The lamp only revealed the body. She recognized the armor and looked up. She saw a pair of green optics hovering. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Nothing special but this." Moonracer saw a rod with two wires on the end. Her optics widened as the rod inched closer to her body. With her hands and legs tied, she couldn't move. Plus with her energon level low, this was going to hurt a lot. Moonracer braced for the shock of her life. The wires sparked inches from Moonracer. The rod touched Moonracer and a strong current of electricity surge through her body. Since Arcee was experience this first hand, whatever Moonracer felt she felt it too.

"_Leave before you kill yourself,"_ Moonracer warned.

"_Not yet,"_ Arcee said. _"Not yet."_

Moonracer moaned as she recovered. "Give our guest some energon," the host said.

Two Decepticons walked up to Moonracer and gave her some energon. While their boss wasn't looking, the two decided to harass Moonracer. Moonracer felt that she was being caressed and retaliated. Releasing the electricity she stored, Moonracer shocked them. They didn't like it and slapped her. "That's enough," their boss said.

They finished up and left. The host returned and grabbed Moonracer's face. He examined her face and he liked what he saw. "Who are you?" Moonracer asked.

"Z," he replied. "You're quite a looker. Seeing anyone?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend," Moonracer replied.

"Why so cold? We can be friends."

"I don't require your special treatment," Moonracer said. "Release me and I might not call for backup."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that was a demand."

"Is that so?" Z smiled. He snapped his fingers and his goons lined up next to him. "I will release you but not without a proper sendoff."

One-by-one Z's goons beat up Moonracer. Only using their hands, Z's goons dealt some serious damage to Moonracer. Arcee felt sorry for her. She can relate for what Moonracer was going through. _"She almost went through the same pain I went through when I was captured by Devil Z when he injected the virus into my system,"_ she said.

Z called off the attack and his goons backed off. "Is that the best you got?" Moonracer asked.

"You got spunk, I like that," Z said. "But I'm not done with you yet. I have a message I want you to deliver." Z took out an energon pen and clicked it once. The tip extended out and it was covered with energon. "Ever got a tattoo?" Z asked.

"No."

"You will today," Z chuckled. Then he started writing on Moonracer's stomach. The searing pain registered in her mind on contact. The pain was intense. In fact it was so intense that she lost consciousness multiple times.

Arcee felt the pain and she almost either died or bailed multiple times.

Location: Autobot Base

Firestar and T-Ai was monitoring their vital signs for any change. Then T-Ai noticed that Arcee's and Moonracer's brain waves spiked big time. The spike was so abnormal that the alarm went off. "Report," Firestar requested.

"Whatever happened to Moonracer, it must involve a lot of pain because this is not normal," T-Ai reported.

Then Firestar noticed markings started to appear on Moonracer's stomach. "What?" she said. "T-Ai, come see this. This is freaky, big time."

Location: Cave

Z was done writing his message and he put his pen away. Moonracer blacked-out from the pain. All Arcee saw a darkness. _"I take that back, this is worse than the injection,"_ Arcee said.

"Aw, she blacked-out. Look as she sleeps so peacefully," Z said. "Isn't that right Arcee?"

Arcee was stunned. _"What is he talking about?"_ Arcee wondered.

"You see, I only beat up Moonracer and let her go," Z explained. "You're not the only who can enter minds."

Arcee felt a burning sensation on her neck. It wasn't from Moonracer so she was wondering why this was happening. She rubbed her neck and felt the bite mark. _"This mark…it's back,"_ Arcee said.

"Exactly, I hope you remember our time we had together on that fateful day," Z said.

Arcee remembered the day that she surrendered to the Decepticons to save T-Ai's life. She was tied in their dungeon. Shadow Striker had greeted her and called her a worthy opponent. Then Scrash walked in with an offer that Arcee refused. Feeling that confident with his success with Skid-Z, Scrash proceeded to inject Arcee with the Decepticon virus but he was only to inject a small amount before she was teleported back to base.

"_Scrash?"_ Arcee said.

"Wrong." Arcee saw a face coming towards her and she never felt so scared for her life. Her fright broke the connection and Arcee woke up. Moonracer woke up with the same fright Arcee felt. "Welcome back," Firestar greeted.

Then Elita, Chromia and Prowl returned from their battle. "We took care of the problem," Prowl said.

"If you're done, I need you to listen to me," Jackie shouted.

"What's wrong?" Arcee wondered.

"I overheard Firestar and T-Ai talking about how Arcee and Andréa formed a bond instantly," Jackie said.

"You heard that?" Firestar asked. She felt embarrassed. But T-Ai felt even worse.

"So I went home to do some research and I found some stuff," Jackie said. "Like how Empress is a human called Alexis."

"Well yeah," Arcee said. "Empress changed over after Tai apologized to her."

"Well, I have the answer why you trusted Andréa right away and why you feel that you can't trust her that much," Jackie continued.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Andréa is Tai's great aunt."

Arcee's expression dropped. "You mean…"

"Yes, Andréa is Alexis' granddaughter. It's most likely that she is falling down Alexis' old tracks."

"Not true," Arcee denied.

"What do you mean not true?"

"I don't believe you," Arcee said.

"What?"

"Don't say such rash things about your friends without proof."

"I do have proof. It's on the internet," Jackie said.

"The internet is not 100% reliable," Arcee said.

"Alright, when she with the Decepticons, don't come running to me," Jackie said and left.

"Arcee, say something," T-Ai said.

"It's not true," Arcee said. "It's not true."

Moonracer had some questions for Arcee pertaining to the memory jog. "Arcee, who was that?" Moonracer asked.

"Who?" Arcee asked.

"The one who spoke to you. Who was it?"

Arcee had a distance look on her face. Then Prowl noticed something different. "Arcee, were you bitten?" he asked.

Arcee rubbed her neck and felt the holes. She had a shocked look. "No," she whispered.

"Arcee, are you okay?" Elita asked. "You look pale."

She wanted to avoid the truth but the evidence was there and there was an eye witness. Arcee felt weak in the knees and quickly sat down. She was trembling in fear. Then Prowl remembers that Arcee was trembling the same way after being captured by the Decepticons. "Arcee, is he back? Did you see him?" Prowl asked.

Arcee looked at Prowl and gave a small nod. "What's going on?" Elita asked. "I want some answers here."

"You guys remembered Scrash right?" Prowl asked.

"What about him?" Chromia asked.

"He was possessed by an evil spirit name Devil Z," Prowl replied.

"The same one that was sealed?"

"The same one," Prowl said. "He had inject a virus into Arcee's system. It was a small dose but it enhanced Arcee's powers a bit. If she was provoked, she can go rouge. We isolated the virus to her left arm and sealed it. Now he escaped."

"So that face was…"

"That was him, Moonracer," Arcee said. "Just thinking about it brings back painful memories."

"I see and the mark on your neck is a reminder of him," Moonracer said. Arcee nodded.

"Well, we managed to get a message via Moonracer," Firestar said.

"What does it say?" Arcee asked.

"My revenge won't be complete without the reunion of my daughter's descendent. Once I'm reunited, destruction is the Earth's fate. Once Cybertron is destroyed, the Endgame will continue without interruption. The power of life and death will be mine," T-Ai read.

"This is something Devil Z will say," Arcee said. "Monitor the city and keep a close eye on Max and Andréa. According to Jackie, they are direct descendent of Alexis aka Empress, daughter of Devil Z."

Location: Jackie's house

Jackie was steamed that Arcee thought that she was lying. She walked in the front door and saw Andréa watching TV. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jackie sighed. "How's Mike?"

"He'll be fine," Andréa replied. "He's being released tomorrow. I'm going to pick him up and take him home."

"Is that so?" Jackie said. She grabbed her coat and left.

Andréa looked over the couch and saw that Jackie had left. "Well she left again," Andréa said.

"Good," Jackie's mom said.

Andréa looked to her right and saw that Jackie's mom was in her underwear. "Good lord woman, put some clothes on," Andréa said.

"This is my house. I do whatever I want. There are times I walk in the house in the nude."

Andréa shuddered at the thought. "Thank goodness you didn't do that," she said.

"Yeah, I always do it every Wednesday."

Then Andréa remembered that today is Wednesday. Andréa turned her eyes towards Jackie's mother. _"Thank goodness that she doesn't know that today is Wednesday,"_ Andréa thought to herself.

Then Andréa felt something dropped on her head. She removed the item and looked it at. It was a bra. Andréa slowly turned her head. Then she snapped her attention to the TV. Andréa wanted to say something but she decided to hold her tongue. Then Jackie's dad walked in front of Andréa and reached for the remote on the coffee table. To make this worse, he follows his wife's habits. Hint, hint. Andréa's pupils constricted as she peeled to her room. "Where is she going?" he asked.

"Maybe she's going to dress for the occasion."

"Hell no!" Andréa shouted. "You people are sick!"

Location: Hospital

Jackie ran to the hospital and went straight to Mike's room. Mike was napping when Jackie bust in. The sudden noise woke Mike up. Mike saw that Jackie was panting. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Jackie quickly move to Mike's bedside and grabbed his collar. "Oh, kinky," Mike said.

"Take your mind off the gutter," Jackie said. "I need you to do a service for me."

"What service?"

"It's simple and I'll pay you $200 for the day."

"Hey, I'm not a prostitute."

"What?" Jackie said. "No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Mike replied.

"Your job is simple and easy," Jackie said. "Here's the money and I want you to listen to me closely."

Next day…

The doctors released Mike from the hospital. His speedy recovery made his release earlier than usual. He had called Andréa to come get him. It wasn't long before Andréa arrived with Mike's bike. "You need a lift?" she said.

With Mike behind the handle, Mike tore up the highway. Andréa noticed that he missed the exit purposely. She was wondering where he was going. Wherever they go, she was glad that she can spend time with him.

Mike arrived at a museum. They got off and entered the museum. Mike visited the place many times before but it was Andréa's first time. The moment she walked in, she was everywhere. She saw displays of mummies, dinosaur bones, ancient artifacts and more. She was thrilled to be there. Then she entered an exhibit dedicated to the Autobots. She read the plaque before entering the area. "Wow, they were here over 100 years ago to fight against Megatron and his pred-a-cons," Andréa said. "Cool."

She waltzed inside and saw pictures, videos and articles related to them. Andréa felt like a kid in a candy shop. Mike was pleased that Andréa was having a good time and acting like a little kid. He didn't understand why but he hoped to know soon enough. Andréa stopped in front of a picture of Fortress Maximus. She thought that he was the same size as the Autobots until she saw the building next to him and thought otherwise. She was going to continued walking until she felt a connection. She turned her head and saw a news article about the fight between ADA and T-Ai. She examined the photo and noticed T-Ai. Mike walked up next to Andréa and looked at the picture. "Hey she looks like you," Mike said.

"She does," Andréa agreed. "In fact, she looks like T-Ai."

"To tell you the truth, she does," Mike said.

"That is her," a woman said. Mike and Andréa turned around and saw an older woman behind them. "How you know?" Andréa asked.

"Because, the one fighting is my mother," the woman said.

"Really," Mike said.

"Yeah, her name is Ada, a former Decepticon super computer who converted herself to an android and in the end, granted a heart to live on Earth."

"Whoa," Mike said.

"You think the same was done for T-Ai?" Andréa asked.

"In fact T-Ai was a supercomputer who went through the same thing Ada went through. Then I heard that T-Ai had a daughter named Empress. It was unknown if Empress is still alive but Alexis popped up out of nowhere. But I think that Empress and Alexis are the same because Empress is the evil version of T-Ai. Yet Alexis looked exactly like T-Ai so that's what I think."

"You think that I'm T-Ai's granddaughter?" Andréa asked.

"More like great-granddaughter. The aura I feel from you, you're seem to be Alexis' granddaughter," the woman said.

"Just who are you?" Andréa wondered.

"I'm Jade. I guess I can call you my cousin," Jade said. "Since ADA was built off the same format as T-Ai. Well see ya." And Jade went about her business.

"Cousin?" Andréa questioned.

"Any who, you want something to eat? My treat," Mike offered.

"Ice cream," Andréa said excitedly.

"Whoa, someone is perky," Mike said.

"Let's go," Andréa said. She grabbed his arm and hauled him out the museum.

Mike found a nearby ice cream shop and brought two cones. They left the bike at the shop and walked to the park. They sat down on a bench and enjoyed their ice cream. "Hey Mike, I know what you're doing," Andréa said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I know Jackie came by your room yesterday so you don't need to hide it anymore."

Mike was getting nervous like crazy. _"Dang, she figured out my mission already but I did nothing,"_ Mike thought to himself.

"Jackie told you to spend the whole day with me so I can relive my childhood or at least do things I never did as a child," Andréa said. She turned her head and saw Mike was relieved.

"Oh yeah, she did tell me to do that," Mike said.

Andréa was getting suspicious. "What you thought I said?" she asked.

"Uh nothing," Mike laughed nervously.

"Hmm?" Andréa was examining his face. "You're paranoid," she said.

"So what's wrong with your childhood?" Mike asked.

"You can say that I never had one," Andréa replied. "Ever since my parents were arguing, my brother and I had to take care of each other at a young age. I did everything my mother would've done and Max did whatever my dad would do. You can say that we had a rough childhood. We're out late. We steal. We run from the cops. Plus we almost took someone's life. The cops back then pretty much know us. If it's petty crime or nothing too big, they let us go. If it's serious, they know that we want attention and they give it to us by letting us hang out at the station for the day."

"Man, I can see why you take everything so serious," Mike said.

"I don't. It's just that whenever stuff happens between me and my brother don't interfere or risk getting hurt, like Nikki for example. All she has to do is hurt him and I'll go after her like a beast."

"You disown your brother and yet you still want to protect him."

"We made a promise and I planned on keeping it."

"I see," Mike said.

Andréa had finished her cone and lick off the dripping from her fingers. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Andréa said.

"But there are no facility near here," Mike examined.

"That's why we have the woods," Andréa smiled. "I won't take long and no peeking."

"You think I'll see you before our wedding day?" Mike asked.

"Who said anything about waiting for our wedding day?" Andréa winked and disappeared into the woods. Mike took the hint and had a large grin on his face. Then his phone rang. Mike looked at the caller ID and it was Jackie. "Hello," Mike greeted.

"_Did you find anything?"_

"Other than she didn't have a childhood, nope."

"_You were supposes to see if she has any ties with the Decepticons. I want to prove to Arcee that I'm right."_

"Well, I have to wait. She went into the woods to relive herself," Mike said.

"_Into the woods? There is a facility on your right side,"_ Jackie explained.

Mike looked towards his right and saw the building with the bathroom sign. "She played me," Mike said.

"_Go and chase her,"_ Jackie said.

"Wait, how you know exactly where the building is?" Mike asked. He scanned the streets and saw Jackie's car parked on the street with her watching them. "You little spy."

"_Just go!"_ Jackie shouted.

Mike got up and went into the woods. He was careful not to make any noise while inside. As he was walking, he heard a familiar voice. "Our time will come when everything will be cleaned," a male voice said.

"But you promised that my friends won't get hurt," a female voice said.

"That's Andréa's voice," Mike whispered. He peered behind a tree and saw a transformer talking to Andréa.

"I can ensure that your friends won't get hurt."

"Good because I'm planning on talking to them about your idea. It's a good idea and yet the Autobots won't go through with it," Andréa said.

"It's rather sad. They speak of giving other life forms a chance to express themselves but restrict their own kind."

"It's sad," Andréa said. "I never knew they can be this way."

Mike had a hard time seeing who Andréa was talking so he planned on moving in closer. He stepped very lightly to avoid being heard until a branch snaps under him, oops. A small object was tossed and it struck the tree next to him. Mike turned and saw a needle very close to his head. His eyes widened at the sight. "Who's there?" Andréa called.

Mike decides not to answer and bail. Andréa saw the suspect running away and decides to chase them down. Armed with small needles, Andréa tossed them at the suspect. One of the needles managed to strike the suspect on the right arm. Andréa emerged out from the woods and saw Mike sitting on the bench. "What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Andréa said. She sat down next to Mike and leaned against him. "This is nice."

"Tell me about it," Mike said. "Hey, let's go to Italy."

"For what?" Andréa wondered.

"For our wedding," Mike replied.

"Really?" Andréa squealed.

"Yeah, let's get married in Italy."

"Oh, you don't know how much I love you," Andréa said. She jumped up and hugged Mike. Then she felt something warm on her left arm. She backed up and noticed a cut on Mike's right arm. "What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Oh a bird rushed me," Mike replied.

Andréa examined the cut and saw that it was too narrow for a bird strike. Then she remembered that her eavesdropper should have a wound on their right arm. "It was you," Andréa said.

"Why are you talking with the Decepticons?" Mike asked.

"Why you care?" Andréa asked.

"Why I care? Why I care? Let me tell you why I care. I care because I love you. Maybe that's not enough to save you from certain destruction. I think you can walk home from here," Mike said and left.

Andréa was peeved at Mike.

Location: Autobot base

Mike and Jackie regroup at the base with Max. Jackie and Mike told them what Andréa was doing. Max didn't believe one word. "You're lying," Max said. "Andréa will never do that."

"Well she is and I seen her, twice," Mike said.

"Twice?" Max wondered.

"What are they planning?" Arcee wondered.

"Don't know but they mention something about cleaning and our safety. Plus they said something about how the Autobots don't allow your own kind speak your mind."

"We do. Its just one person we didn't allow because what has to be done to accomplish it," Arcee replied.

"One mind, one leader, no war all peace," Elita said.

"What do you have to do to accomplish this?" Max asked.

"Complete do over," Arcee replied.

"In other words…"

"The complete destruction of the universe, also known Endgame," Prowl explained.

"Endgame?" Max said.

"It's real?" Jackie asked.

"You heard it?" Chromia wondered.

"Multiple times," Mike replied. "It was predicted since ancient times. I can't believe we are part of it."

Then Jackie's phone vibrated. Jackie looked at the caller ID and it was Rick. "Rick, please say you got the job?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"I do," Rick replied.

"Congratulations," Jackie squealed. "Let's go and celebrate."

"Not now, there is something you need to see in person," Rick said.

"I do?" Jackie said. "Where? Who? They're with me. Actually I'm in the base with them. Ok, I'll tell them." Jackie hung up and looked at Arcee.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Rick's back but he saw something that we need to see ourselves," Jackie replied.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"He found Andréa," Jackie said. "She's in downtown near City Hall."

"Why is she there?" Arcee asked.

"He told me to bring everyone to see it," Jackie replied.

"Then let's roll," Prowl said.

Everyone left and head for City Hall in downtown. When they arrived, they couldn't believe what they saw. At the entrance of City Hall was Andréa and she was surrounded by Scrap Metals and Decepticons. "Andréa, what are you doing?" Max said.

"My destiny," she replied.

"Your destiny? This is not your destiny."

"You don't tell me what to do. I am my own woman and I'll do whatever I want."

"No you won't," Max said. "Now get over her now!"

"If you cherish your precious life, come over to the good side and live in a new world with no violence."

"Listen to yourself, this is not you. This is not the Andréa I know," Max said.

"You're right. Andréa is gone." Her eyes changed from brown to bright green. "Only Empress, queen of the universe and daughter of Devil Z, is here."

"Empress?" Arcee said. "But Empress is dead."

"No she hasn't. I am the direct descendent of Empress and Devil Z. Being Devil Z's great-granddaughter, I will live out her name. And there is no one who's going to stop Devil Z from finishing the Endgame. Not even you Max."


	8. Chapter 8: Mistake

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 8

Mistake

Location: Downtown

Area: City Hall

A camera crew was setting up for a live report for Metro City. A female reporter with purple shoulder cut hair, with a pair of matching purple pearl earrings and brown eyes was getting ready for her live broadcast. She was fixing her hair, adjusting her clothes and getting rid of small but noticeable flaws in her appearance. Like how her yellow blazer is not sitting right or her purple dress is not centered. "Am I on?" she asked.

"Not yet," the cameraman replied.

"Where's my mic?"

"Here it is," the producer replied.

The reporter grabbed her mic and she was ready to go. "Am I live?"

"Standby," the producer replied.

"Camera's ready," the cameraman reported.

"Going live in 3, 2…"

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Molly Dutton coming to you live from City Hall in downtown with a news alert. Moments ago, there was a civilian who stood outside the doors of City Hall speaking of the prophecy Endgame. Police are on the scene, trying to talk the woman down from City Hall in a safe matter."

"_Molly, does the suspect have any weapons of some sort?"_ the anchorman asked.

"As of now it's not confirmed that the suspect is armed but police officials are ready in case she pull out a weapon," Molly replied.

"_Molly, I can't help but see a small group trying to talk this woman of coming down the steps. Do you know who they are?"_ the anchorwoman wondered.

Molly turned around to view the group. "I don't believe they are with the police but somehow it seems that they must know the woman," Molly replied.

"_Can you see in what form of relationship they have with the suspect?"_

"When I get the answers, I'll get back to you. Reporting live from City Hall in downtown, this is Molly Dutton, channel 5 news."

"And we're clear," the cameraman announced.

"Let's go get some dirt," Molly said.

Molly led the cameraman to the group. "Excuse, I'm Molly Dutton from channel 5 news and we like to ask you how you know the suspect." Molly asked.

Jackie was the first to respond. "We're her friends here," Jackie replied.

"I see," Molly said.

"A friend that made the biggest mistake in her life," Mike shouted.

"Please, don't bore me with nonsense," Empress said.

"Andréa, come back to us," Max pleaded.

"How about you come over here like a good brother and support me?" Empress suggested.

"No," Max refused.

"Then you're with them."

"I'm not. I'm siding with Andréa and Andréa only."

"I told you Andréa is not here," Empress smiled.

Max's eyes glowed bright green as he lost his patience. "I'm getting my sister back no matter what," Max said.

"You're getting this?" Molly whispered.

"Every word," the cameraman replied.

"No matter what you say," Empress smiled. "Decepticons, Scrap Metals attack! Take no prisoners."

All the Decepticons and Scrap Metals powered up and jumped in the air, blackening the sky. Molly looked and went pale. "I'm not getting paid enough for this shit right here," Molly said.

"To the van?" the cameraman said.

"Start the van," Molly said. And they left the scene peeling.

"Autobots transform and attack!" Max ordered.

"I was supposes to give the order," Arcee whined.

"It doesn't matter," Elita said.

"We got scrap to clean up," Prowl said.

The team switched to robot mode and attacked. Empress was pleased that the Autobots were outnumbered. She was watching their progress until an energy ball blew right in front of her. She looked at the source and sneered. The ball came from Max. He had another energy ball in his hand, ready to be released. "Are you really going to attack your little sister?" Empress asked.

"No but I will kill Empress," Max smiled and threw the ball.

Empress held her hand out and the ball dissipated. Then Empress noticed that Max's birthmark of a dragon was glowing. She let out a tiny smile then electric current flow through her body and collected in the palm of her hand. The current formed an electric ball and she launched it. It wasn't heading for Max but it was heading for Jackie. Jackie screamed as the ball got closer. Max quickly jumped in front of Jackie and smacked the ball away from her. The ball struck a building and exploded. Max fixed his attention on Empress. Then he felt a dark presence next to him. "Look at you. Look at us," Empress said. "We're the same. You know that I have the same mark on my back do you?"

"How did you get here so fast?" Max asked.

"You are wasting your talents on these humans," Empress whispered.

"_Humans?"_ Jackie wondered. _"She talks like she doesn't belong here."_

"Together, we can have the world, no, the universe. Just join me and everything will be yours," Empress offered.

"What about my friends?" Max asked.

"What about them?" Empress laughed. She rubbed his face and gave Max a peck on the cheek. "Think about it big brother." A gust of wind blew by and Empress disappeared. Empress reappeared on top of City Hall. "You have until the end of the day to make your decision. 'Til then, enjoy these minicons," Empress said and she disappeared. An army of minicons emerged from City Hall and begin their assault on the civilians.

Location: Space

A cybertronian ship had dropped out of warp. It was several hundred miles from Pluto. On board was the Spychangers. With Hotshot as captain, they were on a rescue mission. Ever since they left Cybertron, they had no idea that neither their home world is going through another war nor what to expect what's going to happen on Earth. Either way, danger is their destination. "R.E.V., what's our location?" Hotshot requested.

"We're nearing Pluto sir," R.E.V. reported.

"How long it's going to take at full speed to Earth?"

"About 24 to 36 hours."

"Hey Hotshot, you think Arcee might be alive when we get there?" Crosswire wondered.

"For our sake, I hope so," Hotshot replied. "Full speed ahead."

Planet: Earth  
City: Metro City  
Area: Skyrise

Empress was on top of the building, watching the destruction down below. She took out a small device from her pocket and contacted Devil Z. "What is it my daughter?"

"Everything is going according to plan father," Empress replied. "But I wasn't able to convince my brother. Plus he has the same mark as me on his arm."

"I see and he refused your offer."

"Big time," Empress said.

"I can't have that. It's either he joins or not," Devil Z said. "You have to get rid of him."

"Get rid of my brother?" Empress said. She had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, get rid of him," Devil Z ordered. "If you don't, I'll get rid of you."

"Yes sir," Empress said and she hung up. "Kill my brother? I don't think I can do that."

"_What do you mean you can't?"_ Empress spoke. _"He treated you like crap. You took care of him for years and you didn't even get a thank you. You went to jail for him. You warned him about Nikki and he ignore you. He should be punished for his crimes. Come on Andréa, if we work together no one can stop us. Not even my father. We can harness that power and rule the universe. What do you say sweetie?"_

"I don't think I can do this," Andréa disagreed. "This is my brother we talking about, my only family I have left."

"_You call him family but he doesn't treat you like one. I say treat him the same way. Level the playing field."_

Andréa's eyes glowed bright green. A handgun materialized into her hand as her mind was made. "Let's get even."

Location: Downtown

Civilians run for cover as the Autobots did their best to hold off the Decepticons and Scrap Metals. "There are too many of them," Elita said. "I don't think I can keep this up."

"We have to keep fighting or Earth is doomed," Prowl said.

"Fight until your spark gives out," Valkyrian said. "That's what Optimus would do."

"Valkyrian, I have an idea," T-Ai said.

"Let's hear it," Valkyrian said.

"Divide your efforts into teams," T-Ai suggested. "Prowl and Arcee are excellent shooters so they will handle the Scrap metals. Elita, you and your team are quick thinkers so you handle the Decepticons. Have Max and his friends handle the minicons. I believe there is a SWAT van nearby that they use for weapons."

"One problem," Elita said. "Valkyrian is best at close combat. What do we do?"

"She and Arcee have to figure that out," T-Ai said.

"_Hey Arcee, though we don't have our human element, you think we can still do it?"_ Valkyrian asked.

"_It's worth a try," _Arcee replied.

Valkyrian broke off her attack and jumped to the tallest building in the area. Then she closed her optics and started to concentrate. "What is she doing?" Elita wondered.

"Whatever it is…" Chromia said. A Decepticon rushed her and Chromia placed her gun on his head. Chromia squeezed the trigger and blew his brains out. "…I hope it can help."

Location: Autobot base

T-Ai was busying tracking every single decepticons across the planet. Then she noticed a huge power spike in downtown. She traced the energy and saw that it was Valkyrian. T-Ai was amazed with Valkyrian. "I don't believe it. She can increase her power like crazy," T-Ai said. "She even passed Omega Prime's power level. Is she planning a final attack or what?"

Location: Downtown

Soon Valkyrian excess power hovered outside in a form of white aura. Valkyrian reached her limit and opened her optics. She thrust her hand out and shouted, "Extract!"

Data started pouring out of her hands and begin to form a life form. The data compacted itself and a body was form. Valkyrian took out two handguns and tossed it down to the building. The life form saw the guns and jumped off the building. Valkyrian followed suit. The life form grabbed the guns as its protective coating peeled off, revealing the life form within. "Guys, look its Arcee," Elita said.

"They managed to separate," Prowl said.

"Cool," Jackie said.

Arcee came down firing at the Scrap Metals. A Scrap Metal leaped into the air. Arcee stood on top of it and rode to the ground, crushing it. Teaming up with Prowl, they prepared to run dry with energon to destroy the Scrap Metals.

Valkyrian, on the other hand, came down rolling. Each rotation she made, she released an X-Blade. Then she jammed one of her swords into the building to slow herself down. Once her speed dropped, Valkyrian jumped off and begin killing off every Decepticons without regrets. Elita and her team followed her leader and joined the fight.

Jackie spotted a SWAT van nearby and decides to raid it. She opened the doors and the walls were littered with high-tech weapons. She was about to step inside when an officer grabbed her shoulder. "This vehicle is off-limits," he warned.

"But I got want to borrow some of your guns," Jackie asked sweetly.

"And commit crimes. You got to be joking. And even I did lend you one; you won't know how to handle it."

Jackie dropped the sweet act and showed her mean face. "Ooh, a scary face. I must tremble in fear," the officer mocked.

"You oughta," Jackie said and laid a knockout blow to the head. Jackie jumped inside and raided the van. She jumped down and handed the weapons to her friends. "You knocked out a cop and stole these high-tech weapons," Rick said. Jackie cocked her gun and fired one shot, killing a minicon. "And you can shoot. You don't know how much that turns me on," Rick said.

"If you survive, you can show me," Jackie winked. "Plus, if you're good, I'll…" then she whispered the rest into Rick's ear. Rick's eyes widened. "Die mothersukers, die!" Rick shouted as he fired his gun.

Meanwhile…

Andréa was running through the city with her gun in hand. The gun was loaded with 5 bullets, one for each of her friends but she doesn't know that. She ran pass screaming civilians and attacking robots. Then she saw her friends in the distance, fighting the minicons. She'd hidden herself behind a building. She monitored her friends and saw that she can get a closer look. She swiftly moves to another building. She peered out and got a good shot of her brother. She aimed her gun and she was ready to pull the trigger.

"Why you insist on saving your sister?" Jackie asked. "She disowned you and she's working for the Decepticons."

"If that was my sister, I'll let her know that she's on her own," Rick agreed.

"I can't just abandon her," Max replied. "Without me, she has no one else to take care of her."

"But she's almost 18," Mike said.

"She may look 18 but she thinks like a child," Max said. "She never had a childhood because of my parents. We looked out for each other, kept each other out of trouble. She needs me as much I need her. There are times that she doesn't feel like she's my sister but a daughter to me."

Andréa was stunned to hear that.

"Plus I made a promise to her and I'm not planning on breaking it because she's with the Decepticons."

"You must really love her don't you?" Jackie asked.

"I do and I want to apologize to her," Max replied.

"She cheated on you did she?"

"I caught Nikki in the act," Max said. "Andréa warned me and I didn't listen. I treated her like an outsider and called her selfish. I want to do that before it's too late."

Andréa was having second thoughts. She lowered her gun and threw it on the ground. "Is it worth it?" she said. "To take the life of those who want peace or take the lives who refuses to join the revolution. Even worse, take away the life that took care of me since I was five. I made a big mistake."

"_What are you doing?"_ Empress asked. _"Pick up that gun and kill your brother."_

"No, I won't listen to you," Andréa refused. "I should've listened to my brother in the first place. You don't control me."

"Look out!" a civilian shouted. Andréa looked up and saw a pair of missiles coming towards her. She was riddled with fear. She couldn't move if she could. Andréa closed her eyes and screamed.

"Andréa?" Max said. He turned around and saw the missiles heading straight for his sister. Tapping into his hidden powers, Max ran towards Andréa and pushed her out of the way. Andréa was thrown to the ground, hitting her head in the process. The missiles struck where Andréa stood. Andréa sat up to view her rescuer. She saw red on her left eye as blood streamed down her face. The blow to the head opened up a wound. When the smoke cleared, she saw that it was her brother who saved her. "Max!" she screamed. Andréa crawled up to her brother and saw that he was covered in blood. The shockwave plus the shrapnel dealt multiple injuries to him. Andréa was choking up, trying to fight back the tears. "No, Max. You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to."

Jackie, Rick and Mike rushed over and pushed Andréa away. They couldn't believe what happened. "You see what you've done," Rick said. "You killed him!"

"No," Andréa said. "I didn't. I didn't mean to be like this."

"Traitor," Rick snarled.

Tears started rolling down her face. Andréa got up and ran away. An EMT was nearby and rushed over with a life saver pack. They performed primarily test. "He's not breathing."

"I found no pulse."

Jackie was tearing up when she heard her childhood was dead. The EMT started to do their best to revive him. One member placed a face mask to prove oxygen while the other ripped open his shirt. The EMT was amazed. "With injuries like that, I don't think we can revive him."

Max's chest was covered in shrapnel. He'd lost a lot of blood from the explosion. They looked at Jackie and saw that she was crying. The EMT decided to go through the process. With the defibrillator charged and the pads attached, the resuscitation process began.

Andréa was hiding under a pile of rubble. She was broken up to see her brother that way. Though she had her troubles explaining everything to the Autobots and her friends, one person intended on pestering her. _"You see. It was simple and you did it,"_ Empress said.

"Leave me alone," Andréa said.

"_Now I can't do that,"_ Empress said. _"Where would I +eat? Where would I stay? Who would take care of me when I'm sick?"_

"How about you go away and die?" Andréa suggested.

"_That was cold."_

"I can't believe my choice of action led to this," Andréa said.

"Clear!" The defibrillator sent a charge to the heart.

"No pulse."

"Clear!"

Andréa looked at her hands as vapors begin to seep out. "Now he's slipping away from this world," she cried. "I've lost my brother, my only brother. I have no purpose for living anymore." A teardrop fell and dripped on the ground.

"Still no pulse."

"I'm sorry folks but we couldn't revive him," the EMT apologized.

Rick held Jackie as she started sobbing. "Damn, Max. I thought you were stronger than this," Mike said. "I thought you have a promise to keep."

"I do," a soft voice spoke. Mike looked down as saw that Max was awake. With his eyes back to normal, he slowly stood up. Rick and Jackie couldn't believe it. The EMT was shocked. Max looked around and saw that Andréa wasn't there. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She ran off," Mike replied. Then Max started walking to look for his sister. Still stunned, the EMT fainted. "Do we need to call the EMT for the EMT?" Rick wondered.

Max was walking through the rubble of building, dead bodies and scrap from Decepticons and Scrap Metals. He continued walking until he heard a woman sobbing. He tracked the source to a small cave made by the rubble. He peered inside and saw Andréa crying with her head tucking underneath her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I lost my brother," Andréa replied.

"Well, you still have your family."

"That's the thing; he was the only family I had left. I never got a chance to tell how much I care," Andréa said.

"What if he was here right now, what would you say to him?"

"I'll tell him thank you for raising me and taking in my nonsense."

"And I have a feeling that your brother would say…" Max lifted up Andréa's head and made eye contact. "…you're welcome."

Andréa started tearing up when she saw her brother. "Max," she cried as she hugged him. "You're alive. I'm sorry I left you."

"You're forgiven and you were right. Nikki is a bitch," Max said.

"I told you so," Andréa rubbed in. Andréa crawled out from her cave and stood up. She dusted herself off and looked at her brother.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Going to stop this," Andréa said. "It's my fault that this is happening and I'm going to correct it."

"Not alone. I'm coming with you," Max said.

"Then who's going to get the Autobots?" Andréa asked.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Max said.

"I won't," Andréa promised. "Hurry up with backup. I'm waiting." Max saw that Andréa's eyes were a mix between purple and blue. Andréa smiled before running towards the source. Max ran back to regroup.

Location: Downtown

Valkyrian sliced off a Decepticons' head and stabbed into another one in the spark chamber. "That's makes 195," she bragged.

"Really?" Elita said. "I killed 210."

"213 for me," Chromia said.

"215 for me," Firestar said.

"300," Moonracer boasted. The girls were shocked. Valkyrian drove her swords into the ground. She sent a large electrical pulse underground. The pulse traveled and electrocuted every Decepticons in the area. "310. Beat that," Valkyrian egged.

"Cheater," Moonracer said.

Arcee and Prowl returned from their bug hunt. "Man that was brutal," Prowl said. "I killed 10,487."

"Really? Including the ones you missed, I killed 12,000 even," Arcee bragged.

"Show off," everyone grumbled.

"Everyone, return to base immediately," T-Ai ordered.

"I wonder what's up," Valkyrian said.

"Whatever it is, it sounds important," Arcee said. Arcee and Valkyrian reunited and switched to vehicle mode. "Roll out!" Arcee said.

Location: Autobot base

The Autobots arrived at the base with Max and his friends waiting. "What's up?" Arcee asked.

"Andréa is in trouble," Max replied.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"Andréa realized what she did was wrong and she went to stop this madness."

"What? She went to Devil Z by herself!"

"She said that she's wait for backup," Max said.

"What was the color of her eyes when she said that?" Arcee asked. Max was getting uncomfortable.

"Almost the same as T-Ai's. Why?" Max wondered.

"She won't wait. We have to find her now!" Arcee said.

"How come?" Elita wondered.

"Because those eyes are something you trust but you have to question it sometimes," Arcee replied.

"You don't trust me?" T-Ai wondered.

"Not you, the original," Arcee said. "She always promises not to do something and she does it anyways."

"It seems like all the activities are coming from the warehouse district," T-Ai said.

"Autobots and humans transform and roll out!" Arcee shouted. "We have a life to save."

Location: Warehouse

A bike revved as it slowed to a stop. The warehouse doors swung open as Andréa barged in. "Ah Andréa, how you're doing?" Devil Z asked.

"Cut the act," Andréa said. "I know everything. You promised that my friends won't get hurt."

"Did I?" Devil Z said.

"I'm here to stop this madness and to kill you."

"Funny because I have someone here who wants the madness and to kill you," Devil Z smiled.

Footsteps echoed as a woman emerged from the darkness. "That's me," Andréa said.

"On the contrary, it's my daughter Empress," Devil Z corrected. "Who knew that I can create an android with Earth's technology?"

"This body feels pretty good," Empress said.

"Just wait after I'm done with it," Andréa said.

Empress gave an open invitation to attack. Andréa gladly accepted it and charge straight to Empress.

The Autobots arrived at the warehouse district and located the warehouse where Devil Z was staying. Max quickly got out from Arcee and ran up to the door. "Max, wait," Arcee said. "Who know what Devil Z might have planned?"

"Don't care, my sister is in there and she needs my help," Max said. He opened the door and saw nothing. "No one is here. T-Ai set us up."

"_Trust me, I didn't,"_ T-Ai said. _"I found an energy signature related to Andréa."_

Jackie saw the source and picked it up. "Either Andréa dropped her phone here or…"

"…Devil Z wants her dead," Max growled.

"_Guys, I found a large amount of energy in the Rockies,"_ T-Ai reported.

"I should've known," Arcee said.

"Why?" Chromia wondered.

"When the Decepticons was here, ADA had a lab in the Rockies to create drones. It's an ideal spot to keep hidden from any scanners and mass produce Decepticons," Prowl explained.

"It might be too late by the time we get over there," Elita said.

"Don't care, let's move," Max said.


	9. Chapter 9: Human

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 9

Human

Location: Warehouse

Andréa shortly arrived at the warehouse to stop Devil Z and his attack. But to Andréa's surprise, he created an android and uploaded Empress' OS into the body. Bent on getting rid of Andréa, Empress was pleased to take on the task. Andréa charged straight for Empress. Empress smiled and waited until the last minute to retaliate. Their fists collide in the middle, releasing a big shockwave. "Oh look, we're even," Empress smiled. "Just give up, we are the same but you want to be like me."

"You're right," Andréa said.

"Ah, so you agree."

"We are the same but I'll never be like you!" Andréa added more power and pushed Empress back. Empress was heading straight for the wall at full speed. Andréa replaced her fist with a boot to the face. Empress smacked into the wall hard making a large indentation. "Easy with that, this is a rental," Devil Z said. "I want to make sure that I can get back my security deposit."

Empress fired an energy beam. Andréa moved her head and the beam zoomed pass her and destroy the wall. "There goes my deposit," Devil Z sighed. "I can't have anything nice."

A handgun materialized in Andréa's hand and fired it at Empress. Empress released an energy wave to counter the bullets. The collision left a cloud of smoke. Empress jumped over the smoke. Andréa looked up and saw Empress in the air. So she jumped in met her in mid-flight. Empress dove and smacked into Andréa and slammed her to the ground. Empress stood up and dealt a hard kick, sending Andréa soaring to the wall. Empress charged in and landed a hard blow to Andréa's stomach. The blow made Andréa cough up blood. "Oops, can't have kids no more," Empress teased. "But it doesn't matter because you'll be dead by then." Empress landed another blow to her stomach and Andréa coughed up more blood. Empress grabbed Andréa by her neck and slammed her head against the wall. "You're pathetic," Empress grinned. "How you, a human, can defeat an android like me? The only one who can entertain me is none other than my no-good mother T-Ai."

Andréa had a death grip on Empress' arm. Empress looked at Andréa and saw her eyes were glowing. "Funny. If T-Ai is your mother then that makes you my cousin or in this reality, my grandmother," Andréa smiled.

"Me, related to a flesh bag?" Empress said.

"Like we humans like to say, shit happens." Andréa placed her feet on the wall and pushed off. She went over Empress' head and Empress lost her grip on Andréa's neck. Andréa spun around and faked a backhand but laid a powerful jab to Empress' face.

Location: Rocky Mountain

The Autobots arrived at the mountain in hope to rescue Andréa. They were about to waltz right in but Max thought otherwise. "Wait," he said. His eye color changed from brown to a mix of brown and purple. "This is a hot area," Max said. "I'm seeing a mass of negative energy here."

"Let me have a look," Arcee said. Max kindly stepped out. "Valkyrian transform!" she shouted. Valkyrian took form and she scanned the field. She was amazed on what she's seeing. "T-Ai, are you getting this?" Valkyrian asked.

"_I am and I don't believe it,"_ T-Ai replied. _"The whole area is covered with sensors."_

"What kind?" Prowl wondered.

"_Security sensors," _T-Ai said. _"Trip one and you'll alert the owner."_

"Is there enough room for everyone to walk around?" Max asked.

"_According to the grid, transformers should watch their steps,"_ T-Ai replied.

"That's good enough," Max shrugged. "I'll lead my group and you lead your team." Everyone got out and they followed Max into the field. Valkyrian knew that it was their turn but she was so nervous of screwing it up, she stood like a statue. Elita placed her hand on Valkyrian's shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry," Elita said. "We trust you and we believe you can guide us."

Valkyrian took a deep breath and slowly made her way inside the field. Soon her team followed one-by-one.

Location: Warehouse

Andréa had hidden herself behind a large crate to recover from Empress. "Man, I don't think I can last any longer," Andréa said. "Max, where are you? You should be here by now."

Then Andréa felt the crate being lifted in the area. Andréa turned around and saw Empress holding it above her head. "If you are waiting for your brother, don't count on it," Empress said. "I sent him on a wild goose chase."

Andréa saw an opportunity and clipped Empress. Empress fell and the crate landed on top of her. Inside the crate were explosives. So Andréa gave herself distance and fired an energy ball at the explosive. The ball touched the explosives and blew.

Location: Outside

Everyone was walking carefully through the sensor field, making sure they don't trigger any sensor. Then there was a large explosion from the mountains. "What was that?" Elita wondered.

"That must be Andréa," Max said. "I sense her energy within that fireball."

"We're out of the field," Valkyrian said.

"_And into a landmine field,"_ T-Ai said.

"But I see a mine that's not active. Can that be an off button?" Max asked.

"_After scanning the area, it can act as an off switch,"_ T-Ai replied.

"Great, let's hit that button," Chromia said.

"One problem," Valkyrian said. "It's in the middle of the field."

"And none of us can fly," Prowl said.

"Well this sucks," Jackie said.

"I have an idea," Max said.

"_What is it?"_ T-Ai wondered.

Location: Warehouse

Heavy smoke lingered in the warehouse. The force of the explosion opened a hole on the ceiling. Devil Z was watching the fight going on. He had a smile on his face. He was entertained for sure. Andréa was inside the cloud searching for Empress. The smoke was too thick for her to see but certain someone can. Andréa saw a fist coming at her at the last possible moment and knocked her off her feet. Andréa stumbled backward and she received a boot to the back. Andréa fell to the ground. Andréa saw a leg dropping from above and she rolled out of the way. _"I have to get rid of this smoke,"_ Andréa thought to herself.

Andréa entered a handstand and with her legs out to the sides, she spun around blowing away the smoke. Empress went in and grabbed one of Andréa's legs. Andréa's momentum enabled her to twist her body around her leg and landed a powerful kick to Empress' face. The blow made Empress fall to the ground. Andréa was still in mid-air and she dropped leg her on Empress' back.

Location: Outside

Max had told everyone his plan. "Are you nuts?" Jackie scolded. "Do you want to die twice?"

"Twice?" Moonracer wondered.

"Once from pulling this stupid stunt and twice for Andréa kicking his ass for doing this stunt," Jackie said.

"This will work," Max said.

"_Can you fly?"_ T-Ai asked.

"No," Max replied.

"Este idiota aquí piensa que él es Superman y mierda. Andréa, ¿cómo se puede tolerar esto? Te lo juro..." (This idiot here thinks that he's Superman and shit. Andréa, how can you tolerate this? I swear ...) Jackie grumbled to herself.

"She only curses in Spanish when she's mad," Rick explained.

"I see," the Autobots said.

"Guys, we have to rescue Andréa," Mike said.

"It's against everyone we fight for," Valkyrian said.

"If Optimus was here, he'll just launch one of his fists to deactivate the mine," Elita said.

"Well, he's not here," Firestar said. "We'll just have to throw him."

Valkyrian sighed and picked up Max. "You better be right," she said. Valkyrian took a quarterback stance and threw Max. Max zipped through the air and he was approaching his target real soon. He had to dive but he was coming in too fast. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. Max felt no impact. In fact he didn't feel the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the ground below. He looked to his left and to his right and saw that his eye sight was parallel to the ground. "Hey Max, you're flying!" Jackie shouted.

Max looked around and saw that he was flying. He landed on the button and T-Ai reported that the security system was deactivated. Please with the results, the others ran across the field to rescue their friend.

Location: Warehouse

Empress was laughing at Andréa. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. "That last hit was pathetic." Empress pushed Andréa off and stood up. Empress created an energy sword in her hand and she was ready for make her kill. Empress quickly moved in to joust Andréa's heart. Andréa did her best to dodge the blade. "You're fast but not faster than me," Empress said.

Empress thrust her arm out and Andréa held on to her arm. Then Andréa charged her fist and landed an energy punch to Empress' stomach. The punch sent Empress flying across the room. Empress released an energy wave at Andréa and she quickly stepped out of the way but to walk into another energy blade. The energy blade pushed Andréa across the room and she stopped suddenly. Devil Z's optics widened. "Wow," he said.

The warehouse doors flung open and Max was the first to enter. He looked for his sister and he found her. But what he saw was heartbreaking. "Andréa," he said softly.

Everyone walked in and looked at Max's direction. Everyone was shocked.

Blood was seeping out from Andréa's mouth. Andréa looked down and saw a blade through her chest. She touched the blade to see if it was real and it was. "Oh look, he's right on time," Empress said. "Your brother can watch you die."

Andréa slowly turned her head and saw the horror on his face. Andréa let out a small smile. "Hey Max," she said softly. "You're late."

"_Too_ late," Empress chuckled. She sent a charge through her sword, defibrillating Andréa's heart. Empress removed her sword and let Andréa dropped to the floor. Empress backed away and regroups with her father. Max ran over to his sister and held her in his arms. "Andréa, please don't go," he pleaded.

"_After everything I've done, the people I hurt, this is my fate. This is my punishment for joining the Decepticons. At least I died in honor. Now I can barely hear anyone's voice. I'm starting to feel cold. Oh wait, I forgot,"_ Andréa thought to herself. "I'm dead," Andréa spoke.

Max can no longer feel her presence anymore. He gently placed her on the ground and closed her eyes. Enraged, he stood up and faced his sister's killer. Jackie won't accept the fact that her childhood friend is dead. "Come on, Andréa. I know you can make it. Please open your eyes. Please…" Jackie was getting tearful as tears rolled down her face. "…don't go. Don't leave us. I'm sorry."

"Z, you taken one lives too many," Max said.

"I am?" Devil Z said.

"You think this is a joke don't you," Valkyrian said.

"No, but I love to play," Devil Z said.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"What smirk? This is my smile of joyfulness."

Valkyrian had enough. She drew her sword and released an X-blade. The X-blade reached Devil Z and he yawned. "Daddy, was that a breeze?"Empress asked.

"No, that was a pathetic excuse of a wind," Devil Z teased.

Valkyrian's temper was really being tested. Summoning all the energy she can muster, she fired an X-canon on her own. The X struck Devil Z and he was upset. "You know that hurt," he complained.

Valkyrian was amazed. Nothing fazed him. Even her best move did nothing. "If its power you want, I'll give it to you," Devil Z said. He held out his hand and released a powerful electrical charge. The charge fired every single Autobot's circuits. Max shielded his friends from the charge. When it was over, everyone collapsed on the ground. Valkyrian retreated and Arcee's system had shut down. Devil Z rose from his chair and walked down to the Autobots. He pushed Prowl with his foot to see if he was still function but he didn't respond. "Out like a light," Devil Z chuckled.

Then he walked over to Arcee. He took out his sword and held it near her spark chamber. "One down, two more to go," Devil Z said.

"Max, he's going to kill Arcee," Jackie said. "Do something."

Max created an energy ball and threw at Devil Z. Devil Z was pissed and waved his sword. A large gust of wind blew and knocked everyone down. "This can't be happening," Rick said.

"What can we do?" Jackie wondered. Then Jackie felt Andréa's body pulsate. Mike saw Max hold his right arm. "What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"My arm," Max replied. "It burns." Max rolled up his sleeve. Mike saw that Max had a tattoo of a dragon's head on his shoulder. "Cool tattoo," Mike commented.

"It's not a tattoo, it's my birthmark," Max corrected. The mark on his shoulder was glowing and burning like crazy. "The last time it burn like this it was when…oh no. Andréa."

Andréa had a red glow surrounding her body. Devil Z drove his sword down to penetrate Arcee's spark chamber. When the sword reached Arcee's chest, it was shielded by a red glow. A bracelet appeared on Arcee's left wrist. Arcee stood up but her optics was still blank. The bracelet started to absorb Andréa. Andréa disappeared and a dark cloud started to wrap around Arcee. Arcee's optics glowed bright red as the cloud covered her from head to toe. "What kind of hocus-pocus is this?" Empress said.

"Whatever stunt this is, it's not going to work," Devil Z said. He took out a handgun and started firing at the cloud. The bullets struck the cloud but there was no impact. The cloud assumed a shape and solidifies. A dark presence appeared from the cloud. It was Valkyrian but her armor is black and red. "Valkyrian?" Elita said.

"So you merge with the human," Devil Z said. "Well it's time to merge with my daughter." Empress leaped in the air and went inside Devil Z. Devil Z's optics glowed as Empress provided him with extra power. Valkyrian lift her leg and she was got shocked right away. "Is something wrong with her?" Firestar wondered.

"Andréa is barely alive and that's making Valkyrian immobile," Max explained.

"An immobile Valkyrian, all the sweeter," Devil Z said. He started jumping around the room and to taunt Valkyrian. All Valkyrian can do is watch him move around. _"Guys, her energy level is through the roof,"_ T-Ai reported.

"And she can't move," Prowl said.

Valkyrian stopped searching for Devil Z and drew one of her swords. She charged the sword and threw in a dark area. The sword rang as it struck something. A dark object dropped from the ceiling as Devil Z vanished. The object stood up and it was Devil Z. "What? How can he be in two places at once?" Jackie wondered.

"He created a clone to distract me while he gets ready to make the kill," Valkyrian explained.

"I underestimate your knowledge," Devil Z said. He walked out from the darkness and revealed that the sword was jammed near his spark. "But you're too late," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Prowl said.

"I'm not the threat you seek," Devil Z confessed. "I wasn't even on Cybertron to begin with."

"Then who attacked Arcee?" Prowl asked.

"That would be my associate."

Prowl remembered everything that happened on Cybertron and compared it to Earth. "X is behind this, isn't he?" Prowl asked.

"That's true but his name is not X."

"What are you getting at?" Elita asked.

"I can't believe it slipped right pass me," Prowl said. "The clues were so obvious but I wanted proof but it was there all along."

"What is it?" Elita asked. "What are you talking about?"

"There's two of them," Prowl replied. "The one we sealed and the one Alexis defeated."

"The one from the alternate future?"

"Yeah. We are looking at the one we sealed. The other one is on Cybertron."

"Just give up," Valkyrian said. "The spirit world doesn't appear in this reality so why even try to finish Endgame?"

"Who said I need the spirit world to be here?" Devil Z questioned.

Valkyrian took the hint and figure out what they intend on doing. "He's after the Dimensional sword," Valkyrian said.

"Bingo," Devil Z said. He grabbed the hilt and electrified it. The current extinguish his spark, permanently. Valkyrian spent her energy, forcing her system to shut down. Prowl went in and caught her before she fell. Valkyrian's armor disappeared as Andréa slowly exited out from Valkyrian. Max went in and caught her. "We have to get to Cybertron," Elita said.

"But we don't have a ship to take you there," Rick said.

"I guess you have to wait for your rescue ship to arrive," Mike said.

"In the meantime, we have to get these two some medical attention," Max said. "Prowl, can you transform?"

"I'll try," Prowl said. He transformed into his vehicle mode and revved his engine to run a diagnostic test. "I can't shift out of four gear but I can rush her to the hospital," Prowl said.

Max walked up to Mike and presented Mike with Andréa. "Please take care of her," Max said. "She is the only family I have. She means too much for me to separate from her but I have to get Arcee online. I'm counting on you."

"She's safe with me," Mike promised. "You'll see her tomorrow." Mike took Andréa and climbed inside Prowl. Prowl blared his sirens and peeled out. "I know that was hard for you to do that," Jackie said.

"I want to be by her side but I have to learn to let go and let fate takes its course," Max sighed.

"What about the lab? We have to destroy it," Rick said. "We don't want any more Decepticons popping out from here."

"He's right," Chromia agreed. "I'll stay with him."

"So will I," Jackie volunteered.

"Be careful," Elita said. Moonracer and Firestar walked Arcee out the warehouse with Elita to the space bridge.

"First thing is first, we have to get rid of the body," Jackie said.

"What do you do with these bodies back home?" Rick asked.

"Either we scrap it or melt it to slag," Chromia replied.

"We got that handle but what about the lab?" Jackie wondered.

"Set small charges all over the building," Rick replied.

"Then place the main charge in the middle and boom, lab is gone," Chromia said.

"Then let's get started," Jackie said.

Location: Space Bridge

Prowl was flying through the bridge to Metro City general. Mike was really worried about Andréa. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," Prowl said. "I already alert the hospital of our arrival."

"I'm just thinking how my life would be without her," Mike said.

Prowl exited the space bridge and tore down the street. It was matter of second before he reached the hospital. The door flew open and Mike carried Andréa inside. There were a team of doctors with a bed waiting for them. The doctors saw Mike and immediately knew that it was them. Mike placed Andréa on the bed and the doctors rushed to the OR. With Mike alongside them, he told them the story. "We were at a party when another girl came up and talk smack to her," Mike explained. "Words were exchanged and the girl took out a knife and stabbed Andréa."

"I see," the doctor said. "She lost a lot of blood. What's her blood type?"

"B-negative," Mike replied.

"Good, stay in the waiting room and we'll give you updates as we go."

"Alright." Mike stopped running and watched his girlfriend wheeled away into the OR. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

Location: Autobot Base

Firestar and Moonracer arrived with Arcee and laid her down on the bed. T-Ai begins scanning for any damaged circuits. Max was waiting for instruction to repair Arcee. "No damage has been done to her OS but she suffered numerous hardware damages," T-Ai said. "Use this data to make the repairs. I'll see if Hotshot is nearby."

T-Ai print out a hard copy of the result and Max immediately went to work. Firestar and Moonracer decided to help T-Ai search for Hotshot and any other Decepticons lingering on the planet. Elita was watching Max making the repairs to Arcee. Max couldn't help but to acknowledge Elita. "Can I help you?" Max asked.

"No, just watching," Elita replied. "I'm just admiring your devotion and courage."

"Why you say that?"

"Because you humans are very interesting. You're so predictable but yet you change at the last minute and surprise everyone else. Your sister was dying in your arms and yet you still protected your friends. You trusted Mike to take care of Andréa instead of yourself. That was amazes me."

"I'm not different from you anyways," Max said. "We want what's best for everyone else. In fact, I can see how your leader, Optimus, command his team. He allows his team to make the right decision even if cost them their life. In a way, I envy your guys. We are fragile being seeking to be perfect. You're machines that can live for centuries with little threats."

"Funny, because I want to know what's it like to be a human."

"I know what it's like," Arcee spoke. Arcee's OS was online but majority of her system was still down. "You got it easy. Knowing everyday you are one step closer to death but you don't show it. Instead you live for the day and hope for tomorrow."

"So true," Max agreed.

"If that's the case, why are you here?" Arcee asked. "Why aren't you with your sister?"

Location: Metro City General

Mike was in the waiting room sitting patiently. He was too worried about Andréa to even relax. So a 6" Caucasian doctor walked into the area He has a square head and short flowing hair. "Who is here for Andréa?" he asked.

"I am," Mike announced.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Steve and I have news to deliver."

"Hit me," Mike said.

"Good news is we fix the heart and she'll be fine," Dr. Steve said.

"Excellent."

"But the bad news is…"

Location: ADA's lab

Jackie and Rick worked quickly in placing the charges all over the lab. Chromia had set up the main charge and quickly left the area with Jackie and Rick. They went far away from the lab and Chromia took out the remote. "Here goes nothing," she said. She pushed the button but nothing happened. Chromia pushed the button again and nothing. She was about to go and check the main charge when the lab blew. Rick and Jackie were stunned. "Sweet," they said.

"I guess it had a delayed function set in," Chromia chuckled.

Jackie's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was Andréa's number and Jackie quickly knew that it was Mike calling. "Hey Mike, how's Andréa?" Jackie asked. "That's great." Jackie had a big smile with the good news. But her smile started to fade as Mike told her the bad news.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asked.

Jackie hung up the phone and lowered her head. Rick saw that Jackie's hands were trembling. Rick walked up to Jackie and hugged her. "Tell me what's wrong," Rick said. Rick couldn't help but feel that his shirt was getting wet. _"She's crying,"_ he thought to himself.

"Andréa's dying," Jackie said.

"No way," Chromia said.

Location: Autobot Base

"Say what now!" T-Ai said.

"Mike just called Jackie and told her that Andréa's dying," Rick repeated. "They fix her heart but they believe that she's not going to make it overnight on her own. She's on life support but they gave us three options, which are not helping."

"What are they?" Moonracer asked.

"1). Perform a heart transplant but to find a heart that can take Andréa's blood is very difficult. 2). Install a pacemaker but it has to be customized and the insurance company won't pay for it."

"What about Jackie's parents?" Firestar wondered. "They're loaded."

"She'll run them dry with the payments and maintenance every month," Mike said.

"What's the third option? Elita asked.

"Pull the plug," Rick said.

The tools Max had in his hands dropped to the ground. "The hospital can only keep her for 60 hours before terminating her," Rick continued.

"You hear that Max," T-Ai said. She turned around and he disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"Don't know," Elita said.


	10. Chapter 10: Prime

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 10

…Prime

Location: Space

Planet: Cybertron

"_Primus I_ to Cybertron, come in. Do you read me?" Road Ranger hailed. "I'm sorry Optimus but no one responded."

"Jetfire, do you read me?" Optimus called. "Road Ranger, do a scan. Find any living transformer."

Road Ranger did a scan and picked up a few. "I found some but they are underground," Road Ranger reported.

"Put the ship on orbit and raise the shields," Optimus ordered. "I'm taking the shuttle pod."

"About that," X-Brawn said. "There is no landing pad anywhere near those civilians."

"What about Headquarters?" Optimus asked.

"It's no more," X-Brawn replied. "It's completely destroyed."

"Then take us to the nearest landing pad," Optimus sighed. "If you need me, I'll be in my ready room."

Time passed as the ship went around and landed on the landing pad. Optimus was notified that the ship had landed. He exited the ship with the security team. Optimus couldn't believe what he saw or what he was standing on. The ground was littered with empty shells. The bodies covered the entire street and it was at least 10 feet deep. They switched to vehicle mode and proceeded slowly through the graveyard. Metal groaned under their weight as the team rolled by. Optimus looked through his rearview mirror and saw another vehicle approaching them. It was a blue and white car carrier. Optimus immediately know who it was. "Ultra Magnus, why are you here?" Optimus asked.

Ultra Magnus pulled up next to Optimus to answer his question. "You think I'll stay on the ship and do nothing?" Magnus replied. "Then you don't know me like you thought you did."

Optimus gave up trying to argue with him. "Can you fly ahead and see what's up?" Optimus requested.

"I told you that I don't take orders from you," Magnus stated.

"I said 'Can you?'" Optimus snapped.

Knowing his place, Ultra Magnus switch to robot mode and fly ahead. Optimus slowed to a stop as he picked up a fading energy signature. He switch to robot mode and started searching for the source. Optimus found the source and found a dead cybertroian. The cybertroian had a chest wound near his spark chamber. Optimus scanned the chest area and found residual spark energy. "His spark wasn't taken but destroyed," Optimus examined. "Not too long ago."

Optimus turned around and noticed that he was alone. He hailed for his security team but no response. "Who did this is still here," Optimus said. "X-Brawn, get everyone back on the ship immediately! Once everyone is on board, go into space and remain in orbit and await further orders."

"Whatever you say Prime," X-Brawn said.

Location: Landing pad

"_I wonder why Optimus wants us to leave,"_ X-Brawn thought to himself.

X-Brawn went to the entrance to make the announcement when he was bum-rushed by the crew members. X-Brawn was surprised. "Whoa, I never seen a stampede this big since running of the bulls in Italy," X-Brawn said. He hung onto the walls and pulled himself outside. Skid-Z zipped passes X-Brawn inside. "What's going on?" X-Brawn asked.

"Long story short, we're under attack," Skid-Z replied. "We have to get off this planet."

"But where's Sideburn?" X-Brawn wondered.

Then in the distance was Sideburn running from a large herd. "Close the door!" Sideburn shouted.

"We can't leave Sideburn out there," Skid-Z said.

X-Brawn went ahead stepped inside and pushed the button. "Start the engines and take off," X-Brawn said.

"What? Are you leaving your brother here?" Skid-Z said. "You can't do that."

The engines whined as the ship powered up. The doors were halfway close and Sideburn was halfway there. The ship lifted off the ground and Sideburn powered up and switched to vehicle mode for more speed. Sideburn punched it and tore down the road. Sideburn saw a make-shift ramp and climbed it. At maximum speed, Sideburn had total confidence that he'll make it. Sideburn jumped the ramp and he was in mid-air. He seems that he was going to make it. Then X-Brawn saw a drone tailing Sideburn. X-Brawn took out his gun and fired. The bullet barely grazed Sideburn and struck the drone. Sideburn landed inside the ship and screeched to a halt. "That was close," Sideburn said.

"Too close," X-Brawn agreed.

The ship went up into space and entered orbit.

On the ground, Optimus continued on his search to find the civilians and Jetfire. He drove for some distance and then he saw Ultra Magnus staring at something. He went up to Magnus and switched to robot mode. "What are you looking at?" Optimus wondered.

Ultra Magnus didn't even talk, he just pointed. Optimus looked on the ground and saw that it was one of the members from the security team. "It's fresh and there's a trail leading the same direction we're going," Magnus said.

"Then we'll find the culprit at the end of the trail," Optimus said. "Let's roll."

The brothers continued rolling towards their final destination. As they were closing in, they picked up 7 different energy signatures and they saw someone were tied to something. When they got closer, they were speechless. They switched to robot mode and they tilted their heads. "Roulette?" they said.

Roulette's hands were tied above her head and she was literally hung from her arms. Along with her ankles tied together, she couldn't move at all. Bound and muffled, Roulette started to wake up. Then Magnus noticed six sparks circling Roulette. Roulette saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus and tried to warn them of something but her speech was muffled. "I'm sorry but I didn't get that," Ultra Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus was about to removed Roulette's gag but she screamed to stop him. "She's doesn't want you to help," Optimus said.

"Hello? Get your optics check and see that she's tied and she needs help," Magnus said.

Optimus looked down and saw a complex booby trap on the ground. Optimus picked up a rock and tossed it in. The moment the rock passed the spark circle, the rock disintegrated. Ultra Magnus saw what happened to the rock and thought twice. Roulette brushed her face against her arm to remove the gag. The gag started to peel as she rubs it harder and harder. Finally Roulette removed her gag and regained her ability to speak. "It's a trap!" she warned. "He wanted you to come here. Get out of here before he kills you. He's too strong. There is no way you can defeat him. He stole…"

"Speaking without permission are you?" X whispered.

Roulette went stiff from hearing X's dark voice. X appeared next to Roulette holding a small blade to her neck. "Please don't kill me," Roulette begged. "I beg of you, please don't kill me. I'll do anything, anything."

"Alright, I won't kill you," X promised. "But I will let you go right here."

"What!" X cut the rope and Roulette dropped to the ground. The moment her feet touched the ground, the spark circle overload her system. It wasn't long before her spark gave out from the overload. Roulette's optics went blank as she collapsed to the ground. "I didn't kill her," X said. "The spark circle did."

"Who the hell are you and who do you think you are killing these innocents?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Innocents?" X replied. "No one in this universe is innocent. Everyone is stained and ruined. I'm just doing what's right. Once you're out of the way, I'll cleanse this universe and start anew."

"Start anew?" Optimus questioned. "It can't be…"

"Ah, Optimus picked up the hint," X laughed.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"He escaped," Optimus replied.

"That's right folks. It's the one and only Devil Z," X laughed.

Location: Space

X-Brawn was waiting impatiently for Optimus' next order. "Man, what's Optimus so long?" X- Brawn said.

"Geez, relax bro," Sideburn said. "I never saw you so anxious before."

"Well I don't feel right leaving Optimus and Ultra Magnus on Cybertron knowing that there is a big threat down below."

"I feel the same way," Sideburn agreed. "But we have our orders and beside, if there is anyone who can make it through this alive are Optimus and Ultra Magnus."

"_Then why don't I'm not as optimistic as you are Sideburn?"_ X-Brawn thought to himself.

"We got visual," Throttle reported.

"On screen," X-Brawn said.

Location: Cybertron

"That's impossible," Ultra Magnus said. "We sealed you away. How did you get out?"

"I'm not telling," Devil Z played.

"We sealed you once before…"

"And we'll seal you again," Optimus said. Two missile launchers attached on Optimus' shoulder and fired immediately. The missiles struck Devil Z but he laughed with glee. Ultra Magnus held his arms out to the sides. Doors slid open and reveal missiles embedded in Ultra Magnus' forearms. Ultra Magnus fired the missiles and they struck Devil Z head on. Ultra Magnus summoned both of his weapons and fired them at Devil Z. Devil Z emerged from the smoke and pressed through Ultra Magnus' heavy fire. Ultra Magnus was shocked and scared that Devil Z went through his assault like it was nothing but a wind. Devil Z delivered a hard tackle and sent Ultra Magnus to a building. Devil Z charged in and laid a heavy punch to Ultra Magnus, sinking into the ground. Devil Z turned his attention to Optimus and fired an energy ball at Optimus. Optimus shielded himself as the energy ball struck him. Devil Z smiled as he accomplished his task. Then he heard a siren blaring and a red fire truck emerged out from the smoke. It was Optimus and he was targeting Devil Z. Optimus hit a ramp and he was airborne. Optimus jumped to Super Mode and revved his right tire. Optimus landed his Gyro Strike to Devil Z. Skid marks was burned onto Devil Z's face. Optimus bought his ladder over and fired his Water missiles. Then he followed up with Pulse Canon. Optimus exited his Super mode and called for his Stream missiles. He fired the missile at Devil Z. Optimus' heavy fire strike Devil Z and hard. "There is no way that anyone can survive that," Optimus said.

"You're right, Prime," Devil Z spoke. "No originally cybertroian can never survive that but I'm not normal."

The smoke dissipated and Devil Z was still standing without a scratch. "Impossible," Optimus said. He was stunned to see that Devil Z was still standing. Devil Z released an energy fist and it smacked into Optimus hard and he was sent crashing into the same building Ultra Magnus was in. "Hey Prime, are you alright?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I'll be fine," Optimus replied. "But I need you to go back to the ship and go to Earth."

"What?"

"I need you to lead the rest of the Autobots and find Arcee. Turn them around and head for Earth," Optimus repeated. "Live the rest of your life on Earth."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying."

"Staying? Are you out of your mind?"

"This is my fight and I must finish it."

"Not alone," Ultra Magnus said.

"I need you to go now!"

"No."

"That's a direct order."

"Prime you know that I don't follow…"

"Enough!" Optimus snapped. "I don't care what beef you have with me but you're my responsibility. I'm placing you in charge of the Autobots permanently. Now take it and leave!"

Ultra Magnus was shocked. "Since I'm in charge, I'm not moving," Ultra Magnus said.

"What? I told you to leave," Optimus said.

"You can't boss me around. I won't accept leadership until I get my hand on the matrix. Until then, we're working together to get rid of Devil Z. I helped you get rid of Galvatron, freed Scrash, save Empress and sealed Devil Z away. Now he escaped and you need as much power you can get. Alone we are weak but together we are strong. No one can stop us, not even Devil Z."

Optimus couldn't help but to agree with Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus stood up and presented his hand. "Together we'll win," Optimus said. He accepted Ultra Magnus' help and combined. Omega Prime took stand and Devil Z was impressed. "I beaten you down and yet you still have enough power to link up," Devil Z said. "Its time to steal it."

"You're not stealing anything Z," Omega Prime said.

"Really because I'm right behind you," Devil Z said. Omega Prime was stiff. He turned around and he wasn't there. Omega Prime turned back around and immediately got sucker punched. Devil Z kept up the hits, blow after blow. Devil Z spun around and landed a swift kick to the head, knocking Omega Prime down to the ground. Omega Prime stood up and faced Z. Omega Prime summoned his Gatling laser and fired. Devil Z simply took it head on. Omega Prime saw that it had no effect and quickly upgraded. "Omega Arsenal Blast!"

Omega Prime fired relentless at Devil Z. And yet he still stands. _"Nothing is working,"_ Ultra Magnus said.

"_He has to have a weakness,"_ Optimus said.

"_What about using the Matrix Canon?"_

"_That's too risky in our state. It will only work in our Paladin form while using Final Blitz," _Optimus said.

"_We have to try,"_ Ultra Magnus said.

"_But first we have to immobilize him. I have a plan."_

"Are you two plotting your downfall?" Devil Z wondered.

"Quite the opposite," Omega Prime replied. He fired his weapon once more.

"That won't help," Devil Z said. When the smoke cleared, he saw Ultra Magnus in mid-flight. He released a wave of missiles from his arm. Then Magnus followed up with a combine force of his guns. When that was over, Optimus fired his Stream Missiles. Bombarded with the attacks, a large plume of smoke lingered near him. "What are they planning?" he asked himself.

"Blizzard Storm!"

With no time to move, Devil Z was hit but the snowstorm and he was encased in ice. Devil Z watched as the brother reunited. Omega Prime opened his chest, revealing the matrix. In their first attempt, the matrix begins to collect energy from the planet. The charging was complete and Omega Prime was ready to fire. With tricks up his sleeve, when Omega Prime looked at the ice, Devil Z was gone. Devil Z appeared in front of him. Omega Prime knew that he couldn't hold the energy he collected. Either risk destroying the matrix or himself, Omega Prime fired. The explosion can be seen from space. Everyone on the ship was on edge. They didn't want to accept the fact that their leader is dead.

The smoke cleared and Devil Z was by himself. He looked around to see if he can spot the brothers but he couldn't He didn't even sense their presence. "Hmm, cowards," Devil Z said. "They'll be back."

Everyone on _Primus I_ was scanning the planet frantically. "Did anyone find him?" X-Brawn asked.

"If he's alive, he's not allowing us to find him," Road Ranger said.

"Slag it Prime, where are you?" X-Brawn wondered.

"Hey bro, I got something on one of Cybertron's moons," Sideburn reported.

And Sideburn was right. Omega Prime had fled to the moon to escape the blast. He was heavily damage but he was in no condition to face Devil Z at all. He was just lucky that his jets actually took him there. Omega Prime was on his back, barely functioning. "Computer, status report," Optimus requested.

"_Main weapons offline, defense system offline, communication offline, Ultra Magnus is currently unavailable, Omega Prime is currently unavailable. Autobot locater is offline. Energon level is dangerous low,"_ the computer reported. _"Warning: Due to low energon level, stasis lock is imminent. Please shut down or risks spark failure."_

Optimus try to move Omega Prime's body but his energy was too low. "Can't move. X-Brawn, where are you?" Optimus said.

Then Optimus saw a ship hovering above him. Before blacking out, he was surrounded by life forms.

On a blank screen, BIOS was active and was running a POST test. With the tests coming out positive, the operating system booted up. Next thing you know, there was an image of a medical room. Rest-Q came into the picture and looked down. "Oh good, you're awake," he said. "Ultra Magnus is not up yet but we are doing the best we can to put him back together."

"What do you mean?" Optimus wondered.

"We'll since we found you as Omega Prime, we had to physically separate you two in order to treat your wounds," Rest-Q explained.

X-Brawn and Sideburn entered the room and saw the mess their leaders were in. Most of Ultra Magnus' body parts were removed from Optimus expect for his left leg. "See, I told you that he'll make it alive," Sideburn said.

"Just barely," Rest-Q said.

"Should we arrange a team to lead an assault once you're better?" Sideburn asked.

"No," Optimus refused. "You saw that we barely made it out of there alive so what makes you think that you can do better?"

"Just a thought," Sideburn said.

"And it was a good one but what we are dealing with is way above our league."

"What do you mean?" X-Brawn asked.

"When Devil Z was in front of me, I felt a strong energy coming from him. It was more like supernatural," Optimus said.

"Supernatural?" Rest-Q wondered.

"I felt this energy before and I couldn't believe it," Optimus continued.

"He stole Primus' energy," Ultra Magnus spoke.

"Magnus, you're awake," Rest-Q said.

"So he's after Primus' secret," X-Brawn said.

"If he was, we won't be alive now," Optimus said.

"He's trying to restart Endgame," Ultra Magnus said.

"Besides, what is Endgame?" Sideburn asked.

"Endgame is another word for saying end of the universe as it is," Optimus replied. "There is a power far greater than Primus himself. If Devil Z manages to get this power, he will surpass Primus and destroy the universe like it was nothing and remake it in his image."

"Where is this power?" X-Brawn asked.

"In the Spirit World," Ultra Magnus replied. "But this time he can't reach it."

"Since the Spirit World is located in another dimension, he has to possess a great deal of power to cross over," Optimus continued.

"As of now, Primus' power alone won't grant him access," Ultra Magnus finished.

"So you have to stop him before he crosses over," Sideburn said.

"But we are short two people before we can summon Omega Prime in his Paladin form," Optimus said.

"Well Arcee is on her way so that's one," Sideburn said.

"Yeah but Tai is no longer living," Ultra Magnus said. "We can't bring Prime without her."

"I should've talked her into staying," Optimus said. "If she was here, we'll have a chance of winning."

"Don't think that way," Sideburn said.

"Without Tai, we don't have the power to stop him," Optimus continued. "There is no hope of stop…"

"Optimus!" Sideburn yelled. "You need to stop complaining and hear yourself! You're giving up. That is something you should never do. Even if the odds are not in your hands, you always find a way to pull through. So what Tai is not here, that doesn't mean that you can't summon Omega Prime ins his Paladin form. He is the ultimate form of light. There has to be more than one way to summon him and you have to figure that out yourself. So stop talking a loser and think as a leader."

"But Sideburn I don't think that…"

Sideburn grabbed Optimus and held him in the air. He looked in Optimus' optics then punched him. Optimus hit his bed and rolled onto the ground. "Stop talking like that," Sideburn said. "I looked up to you to save everyone. Don't forget that you made promise to yourself and to Koji that you will help protect Earth even though the Decepticons are gone. Don't tell me that you're going to go back on your promise and stab him in the back. You promised and right now, Earth, no, the entire universe is counting on you to save and protect them from Devil Z. If you won't get up and fight Devil Z, I'll go against your order and take a team to fight him myself. Don't make me do it."

Optimus slowly got up and limped over to Sideburn. Sideburn stared at Optimus and showed no emotion on his face. Optimus locked his optics with Sideburn and stared deeply. Optimus held up his fist and thrust it towards Sideburn. Sideburn didn't even blink. Optimus' fist hovered near Sideburn's face. Then Optimus thumped him. Optimus chuckled lightly. "You're right," Optimus agreed. "I have a duty to fulfill. I made too many promise to myself and I can't make myself look like a fool. Thank you Sideburn for reminding me who I'm really am."

"You're welcome," Sideburn said.

"For someone like you, you got a pretty jab there."

"Thanks," Sideburn chuckled as he shakes the pain from his hand.

"First thing is first that we need to be at 100% when Arcee arrives," Optimus said. "Once she gets here, we need to figure out how to take Devil Z down. Rest-Q, let's get to work but can you remove this boot, it's getting very uncomfortable."

"Alright," Rest-Q said. He picked up an energon chainsaw and revved it. Optimus saw the chainsaw and he went pale. "Don't worry, this won't hurt," Rest-Q chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11: Siblings

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Jackie: _It's been two days since the Autobots killed Devil Z. At the same time, Andréa was fatally wounded and she was rushed to the hospital. We received news from Mike that Andréa was dying and there was nothing we can do to save her. All we could do is watch her die. The grim reaper is almost here and I still believe that she can be saved. Because there is one person who can save Andréa and we can't find him. How can you abandon your sister like that? She trusted you and she was there for you and now you disappeared when she needs you the most. Max, where are you?_

Chapter 11

Siblings

Location: Autobots Base

The Autobots were packing up for departure. Arcee was repaired but she wasn't at 100% yet. Her treatment had to be continued on the ship. T-Ai had received a message from Hotshot that they are orbiting the planet. Before leaving, Elita had ordered everyone to search and kill off every single Decepticons that are hiding. Arcee was stuck inside the base, watching her team doing their duty to protect Earth. Though she was glad that Hotshot is here, she was down in the dumps. Valkyrian appeared in front of Arcee and stared at her. "Talk," Valkyrian said.

"It's Andréa," Arcee said. "I can't just leave without knowing if she is going to be alright."

"But you heard what Mike said, Andréa is dying."

"I still won't accept it. She can pull through. I know she can."

"Just because Andréa may act like…"

"No," Arcee said. "Andréa is everything Tai is. Tai is willing to do anything to save the ones she love and that what Andréa did and now look at her. She is on her death bed as we speak. I don't want to lose another friend."

"Cheer up," Valkyrian said. "Jackie said that Max is Andréa's only chance for survival."

"But we can't find him."

"Arcee, look at me."

Arcee looked up and noticed that Valkyrian's gauntlets were different color. "One is purple and the other is red," Arcee observed.

"The only remainder we have of them," Valkyrian said. "If these fade away, we lost them for sure. And as you see, Tai is still here, waiting. If the red fades away, Andréa is gone but it's not fading away. Andréa will make it. Trust me."

"Alright."

"Let's go. We have to get on the ship."

Elita returned from her task to get Arcee. "Ready to go?" Elita asked.

"Not yet," Arcee replied. "I have one more task for you to complete and it's very important."

"Whatever it is, I'm up for it," Elita proudly accepted.

Area: Suburbs

Mike had returned home for the first time in two days. He had Rick stay with Andréa to watch her. Mike and even the nurse agreed that he smelled kind of funky. So he went home to bath and changes his clothes. Prowl had taken Mike to the base to get his bike. Then Mike rode on home. As Mike pulled in the driveway, he saw a silver Toyota Camary in the driveway. He looked at the license plate and he didn't recognize it at all. "Maybe it's one of mom's friends," Mike muttered to himself.

Mike walked up to the door and opened it. He announced his arrival and his mother responded back. She was in the kitchen cooking. Mike's mother know Andréa's situation and she was worried about her also. "So how's Andréa dear?" she asked.

"Same as yesterday but no improvement," Mike replied.

"I hope she pulls through. You two are made for each other."

"Mom."

"I can't wait to see you two get married."

"Mom."

"Plus I can't wait to see my grandchildren."

"Mother!" Mike said.

"What? Don't hate on me because I want to see my grandkids. And they better be cute or I'm coming after you."

"Why me?" Mike asked.

"As cute as Andréa is, she can carry beautiful kids but you might mess it up with your DNA."

"Mother!" Mike scolded.

"Go on and take a shower, done funking my nice house. Oh and you have guest in your room."

"A visitor?" Mike wondered.

Mike went to his room and saw no one. So he grabbed his things and went to the bathroom. After a good shower, Mike walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck to dry his hair. Mike walked back inside his room and saw his guest. A woman with golden blond hair with bright amber eyes was sitting on his bed. The woman was stunning. Sun kissed olive brown skin, she was radiant. Almost twenty, she had a childish face to go with her energetic personality. She brings life to the party but press the wrong button and she can bring hell anywhere. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Wow you'd changed over the years," the guest spoke. "I can see why Andréa has the hots for you."

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason why you were in the hospital, I'm concerned about Andréa."

Location: Metro City General  
Area: Andréa's room

Rick was sitting next Andréa watching her closely. "Man, I've known you for a long time and I even had a crush on you. Now to see you like this hurts me." Rick said. He grabbed Andréa's hand and held it tight. "I know you're a fighter," Rick continued. "Fight this one and live."

"Max," Andréa spoke softly.

Rick looked at Andréa and saw that her eyes were closed. "Andréa?" he said.

"Max," Andréa repeated. "Where's Max? Where's my brother? I need him."

Rick didn't hesitate and called Jackie.

Location: I-59

Jackie was driving from her house to the hospital. She had a bouquet of rose in the passenger seat to decorate Andréa's room. Her phone rang and Jackie picked it up. "Hello," she said.

"_Jackie, you have to find Max,"_ Rick said.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"_Andréa called for him. I heard her myself,"_ Rick replied. _"Listen."_

"_Max, where are you?"_

Hearing this brought a tear to Jackie's face

"I'll do the best I can," Jackie said.

"_But how are you going to find him? We looked everywhere,"_ Rick said.

"Not everywhere," Jackie said. "I think I know where he might be."

Location: Metro City Hospital

Rick hung up the phone and continued to look at Andréa. Now she was quiet and sleeping peacefully. The door opened and Rick saw Mike coming in. He was glad to see him but his guest. "Oh no, not you again," Rick said.

"I'm that bad?" the woman said.

"It depends," Rick said.

"So did you and Andréa…you know…"

"No," Rick said.

"That's sad because during your prom she was willing to go all the way," the woman smiled.

Rick grabbed the cushion from the chair and screamed into it.

Location: East side of town

Jackie arrived in an urban neighbor. There was an elementary school where they use to go to. Jackie pulled up to an abandon two-story house. There was no car in the driveway but Jackie was confident that she'll find Max here.

Jackie walked inside the house and saw a large empty room. Dust littered the room. Every step Jackie made, a small dust cloud formed. Jackie walked to the stairs and climbed it to the second floor. She walked down the hall to the second to the last door on the left. She opened it slowly and saw someone sitting in the corner of the room. "How did you find me?" Max asked.

"I know you like no one else," Jackie replied.

"Yippe you found me but you need to leave," Max said.

"I won't leave without you. Andréa needs you."

"No she doesn't."

"She called for you. You're her older brother."

"Even so."

"You're supposes to protect her," Jackie said.

"And did I? No. I failed her as a brother."

"You're ridiculous. You were my role model and you going to let Andréa die."

"There is nothing I can do."

"There is always something you can do."

"I'm telling you that there is nothing I can do," Max said.

"Fine, go ahead and let my little sister died in the hospital. Just like everyone else I've gotten close to," Jackie said. "You have one hour to change your mind and it's a 45 minute drive from here. I understand if want to be alone. But know this if you decided to let Andréa die, I will never forgive you. Don't even talk to me." Jackie took out her car keys and removed a key from the ring. Then she threw the key at Max. "Goodbye Max," Jackie said and she left.

Max was left alone in the corner to think. Then he started thinking about the past. He started reminiscing every moment he had with his little sister. From the time she was born to now.

Year: 2101

Max had picked up Andréa from kindergarten and they were walking home together. "So lil' sis, what did you do today?" Max asked.

"In art time, I made bracelets," Andréa said. She went inside her pocket and took out a bracelet made of yarn and decorated with colorful beads. "I made this one for you big brother."

"I can't take this," Max declined. "It's your bracelet."

"But I want you to have it."

"But this is yours. You made it yourself."

Andréa had a disappointed look on her face. She looked sad enough to cry. "My big brother doesn't like me anymore," Andréa said sadly.

"I do like you it's just I can't take your gift," Max said.

"Then take my present," Andréa insisted.

"Okay," Max smiled. Max proudly accepted the gift and wore it. "Thank you for the present," Max said. "I'll always treasure it."

"You better," Andréa said.

Later…

Max and Andréa were at home, enjoying the rest of the day. Max had homework to do and Andréa was quietly playing by herself until her brother was available. Max was finished and they played the rest of the day. Soon it was nighttime and they were fast asleep. Around 1 in the morning, Andréa had a nightmare and crawled into Max's bed. Max was woken up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream," Andréa said. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Alright," Max said.

Andréa snuggled with close to Max and hugged him tight. "You're warm," Andréa said.

"Well I'm not dead," Max joked. Andréa giggled. "You think Mom and Dad will ever stop fighting?" Andréa asked.

"I don't know," Max replied.

"Will we end up like them?" Andréa asked.

"I don't think so. We're brothers and sister. We may fight but that won't change the fact that I still love you."

"Promise?" Andréa said.

"Promise."

"Pinky swear it?"

Max sat up and Andréa had her pinky out. Mike smiled and wrapped his pinky around Andréa's. "From this day on, we look out for each other and do whatever that's in our power to protect and help each other. Even if we are in disagreement, we help each other."

"Until Mom and Dad stop fighting and get back together," Andréa added.

"Agreed," Max accepted.

"Agreed," Andréa accepted.

Year: 2112

Max looked at his wrist and saw the bracelet Andréa had made years ago. "I made a promise and I intend on keeping it," Max said. "Jackie is right. Andréa needs me more than ever."

Max got up and ran downstairs. He ran out the door and remembered that he walked here. "Damn, Jackie is gone and it takes 45 minutes to get their by car," Max said. "I guess Jackie will never talk to me ever again."

"Guess again," Jackie said. Max turned his head and saw Jackie in the driveway with her car. "Need a lift?"

"You don't know how much this means to me," Max said.

"Stop yapping and hop in," Jackie rushed.

Max jumped inside Jackie's car and she quickly backed out the driveway and peeled for the hospital. "Don't you hear your sister calling for you?" Jackie asked.

"Not really," Max said. "If I'm being selfish, I don't hear Andréa at all. But when I open my mind, I'll hear her loud and clear."

"_Max, help!"_ Andréa cried.

"Like now," Max continued. "She's calling for help. We don't have much time left."

Jackie meshed the gas and tore down the local streets.

Location: Metro City General

45 minutes later, a BMW screeched in front of the hospital. Max jumped out the car and ran inside. Jackie stepped out to tell Max where Andréa was but he was too far away. "He'll find her," Jackie said.

Max ran passed the receptionist and towards the elevator. Max did his best to establish a telepathic link to Andréa. _"Where are you?"_ he asked.

Area: Andréa's room

"Up here," Andréa replied. Everyone was shocked to hear Andréa talking. "Hurry, I need you."

"Who is she talking to?" Rick wondered.

"Max," the guest said. "He's here."

Area: Lobby

Max called for the elevator but it were taking too long to come down. Then Max saw a resident nurse. "Excuse me miss, where's the stairs?" Max asked.

"They're just over there to your left," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Max said and he took off.

"I hope he's not going to the top floor," the nurse said. The elevator dinged as it reached the ground floor.

Max reached the door and opened it. He saw the staircase and looked up. He saw that he had enough room for him to fly straight up. "Hang on, I'm on my way," Max said and he took off. Unfortunately it was in front of an elderly woman. The very sight of seeing someone flying gave her a heart attack and dropped to the floor.

Max flew until he reached the 15th floor. He busted open the door and ran down the hall. He ran until he passed an open room. He slid to a stop and turned around. He walked up to the door and peered inside. Max was at disbelief. He finally found his sister. Everyone watched Max walking up slowly to Andréa. Rick gave Max his seat so he can be closer to his sister. Max sat down and grabbed Andréa's hand and held it firmly. Footsteps echoed as Jackie ran inside. "Oh, you found her," Jackie said. She looked around the room and saw a guest. "Chelsea, is that you?" Jackie asked.

"Is this the same grumpy, stubborn Jackie that I known since we were little?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes," Jackie replied.

"You filled out nicely," Chelsea complemented.

"You look better than me," Jackie said.

Chelsea got up and hugged Max from behind. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is going to be fine," Chelsea promised.

"I wish I can do something for her," Max said.

"Well I know what to do," Chelsea said. She placed her hand over Andréa's chest. Jackie placed her hand over Chelsea then Mike and Rick. Max smiled at their effort. "If you're trying to heal her heart, you should be over here," Max said. He placed his hands on top of everyone else and moved it over Andréa's heart. At the moment, their hands had a gold aura as a beam entered Andréa's heart. Then Jackie had remembered what happened after she had talk to Rick.

Earlier…

Jackie hung up the phone and saw a pink Charger in front of her. The Charger slowed down and turned on its right blinker. "What the hell?" Jackie said. "Does this guy want me to follow him?"

Jackie flashed her lights and followed. Jackie reached a secluded area. She locked her doors and put her car in Neutral. The Charger transformed and it was Elita. "Oh it's Elita," Jackie said. She unlocked her door and stepped out. "What's up?"

"We're leaving and we wanted to say goodbye," Elita said. "Plus Arcee wanted to give something to Andréa to make her feel better." Elita kneeled down and gave Jackie an Autobot insignia. "Arcee said that your bravery was like none other," Elita continued. "If we have to come back to Earth, you'll be the first we call."

"So we are part of the team?" Jackie said.

"The Earth Defense Team," Elita smiled.

"Best of luck on your mission," Jackie said.

"Hope Andréa gets better," Elita said. A ship appeared out of nowhere and hovered above them. Elita looked up. "There's my ride," Elita said. "Say goodbye to everyone for me."

"I will," Jackie promised.

Jackie reached inside her pocket and took out the Autobot insignia. "What's that?" Rick asked.

"Arcee's support," Jackie replied.

Time had run out and life support had cut off. The EKG had flat lined as Andréa's heart stopped beating. Jackie placed the insignia on top and the beam widened. Moments later, the EKG monitor started beeping. Andréa took in a deep breath as she was revived. Everyone broke the beam and they were glad that Andréa was here to stay. Everyone was celebrating, except for Max. "She can still die," Max said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

Max took a small needle and pricked Andréa's foot. There was no response. "She's in a coma," Max said.

The cheering quickly left the room. "We revived her and she's still going to die because she's in a deep sleep," Mike said.

Everyone had an idea and looked at Mike. Mike felt the stare and met the source. Mike looked around and saw that everyone had a devious look their face. Max had an evil twinkle in his eye. "You can't be serious are you?" Mike asked.

"What better way to end this drama than a fairy tale ending?" Max smiled. Mike just sighed.

Area: Andréa's mind

Though she's in a coma, she was having a good time in her own world. In fact she was president of the world. As president, she established a strong role for all women. Andréa made women the dominate species. Men had to tend to women not only when they are sick, having a child or to satisfied their needs but to pamper them 24/7. Andréa was sitting her oval office playing with a lock of her hair. "I have everything I want and yet I'm not happy," Andréa said.

A servant presented Andréa with a game controller on a silver tray. Andréa raised her hand to tell the servant to take it back. She stood up and looked out the window. Out of all the men in the world, the only one Andréa allows free is her brother Max. He was standing by his sister's desk. "You're president of the world. Women rule the world. This planet hasn't seen a gun, or war," Max said. "Why are you not happy? Whatever it is, just tell me and I'll bring it to you."

"That's the thing, there is one thing you can't bring me and that's love, compassion, a life partner," Andréa said.

"That is something I can't give you," Max said.

There was a knock on the door and a servant walked in. He had a bouquet of rose in his hand. Max approached the servant and grabbed the rose. He thanked the servant and the servant left. Max placed the roses on Andréa's desk. Andréa turned around and saw the rose. "Who is it from?" Andréa asked.

"A secret admirer," Max replied.

"Again," Andréa said.

Max saw the card and opened it. It says 'Make Andréa smell the flowers'. "Aren't you going to smell them?" Max wondered.

"No."

"But roses can unlock hidden memories."

Andréa gave in and took a sniff. Then she took another sniff. "It smells familiar," Andréa said. "Like someone's cologne and freshwater." Andréa took another sniff and nearly lost her balance. "Why do I feel so weak?" Andréa wondered.

The writing on the card changed. 'Make her stick her face in the bouquet.'

"Take a deep sniff," Max suggested.

Andréa's nose touched the rose and smelled it. She's beginning to remembering her homecoming dance. But she couldn't remember the face of the person who she's dancing with. Then she remembered the time she was at a lake and she received a ring but the face of the person she's with was blurred.

"Wait, I'm starting to remember," Andréa said. "I'm asleep. I was dying and this happened. Someone is trying to wake me up but whom."

"Look in the flowers and you get what you wish," Max said.

Andréa closed her eyes and stuck her nose into the bouquet to smell the roses' sweet nectar. Andréa opened her eyes and she saw Mike smiling at her. "How you're doing princess?" he asked.

"Fine," Andréa replied. "Thanks to my sweet prince."

"That's good to hear that," Max said.

Andréa turned her head and saw her brother. Andréa started tearing up. "Max, you came for me," Andréa said.

"Like I'll ever break our promise," Max said and showed the bracelet Andréa made. Andréa sat up and hugged her brother.

"What a happy moment," Chelsea said.

Location: Space

The Autobots were heading for Cybertron at maximum speed. Arcee was in sick bay being repaired by Ratchet. The physical damage was repaired by T-Ai but there were still circuits to be fixed. As Ratchet making these repairs, Arcee's Autobot insignia flashed. "What was that?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing," Arcee replied. "Just a friend returning to the world of the living."

"_Arcee,"_ Elita called through the intercom. _"It won't be long before we reach home."_

"Thanks for the update," Arcee said.

"You might feel a pinch," Ratchet warned. There was a zap and Arcee jumped.

"Ow!" Arcee complained. "You said a pinch."

"Oops," Ratchet said.


	12. Chapter 12: DNA

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 12

DNA

Location: Space

Ratchet was wrapping up the repairs on Arcee. "Alright, let's test your left arm," Ratchet said.

Arcee moved her hand then her wrist. Then Arcee followed up by rotating her arm. "It feels great," Arcee said. "In fact, it's better than ever."

"Glad to hear it," Ratchet said. "Now let's test your circuits at full power. Let's move to the training room."

"_Arcee, we are now closing in on Cybertron,"_ Elita reported. _"It's only a matter of minutes before we are in orbit."_

"Thanks," Arcee said.

Planet: Earth  
Location Metro City General

"Ahhhh," Andréa breathed.

"Okay, your throat is looking good," the doctor examined. "Now let's check your pulse." The doctor placed her finger on Andréa's wrist and on her neck. "Your pulse is very strong," she examined. Then she placed her stethoscope on Andréa's chest. "Your heart is beating nice and strong. You're in the clear to be discharged."

"Alright!" Andréa cheered.

"But I need to hold you overnight for observation," the doctor interrupted.

"Crud," Andréa groaned.

"Relax, it's not that bad," the doctor smiled. She took some notes then left.

"One more day," Andréa complained. "This is going to be expensive."

"Don't worry girl, I got you," Jackie assured.

"Thanks," Andréa smiled.

"If you excuse me, I have to tell Nikki that news," Rick said.

"She knows I'm in the hospital," Andréa said.

"Through her sources and believe me when I pass by her house, there was a party," Rick said.

Earlier…  
Area: Nikki's house

A string of piano notes played as Nikki slide across the hallway pass her living room wearing underwear, white socks, a dress shirt and dark shades. Another string of notes play once more as Nikki stopped at the entrance. Then Bob Segar's Old Time Rock and Roll was playing. She pranced into the living room and start jumping on the couch. Nikki was playing a mean air guitar to the song. Nikki jumped off the couch and struck a pose. She threw her hands in the air and shouted, "I can't believe that she's gone!" she sang.

"Wait, I have to practice my face for the funeral," Nikki said. She walked up to a mirror and took a deep breath. Then she remembered a sad moment in her life which happened 12 years ago when her best friend brought her an inexpensive perfume for her birthday. Tears started rolling down her face. "She was such a good friend," she cried.

"Yo dawg, I say that your performance was tight," Randy Jackson said.

"Excellent choice of using a sad memory to produce real tears," Paula Abdul said. "I was really feeling it."

"All I can say is, that was very convincing but still need some work," Simon Cowell said.

"I know, that wasn't very emotional enough," Nikki agreed.

"If you keep it up, we'll recommend you to do a soap opera," Simon Cowell said.

Nikki fluffed her hair and smiled. "When it comes down to acting and beauty, Angelia Jolie, eat your heart out." Then she struck a victory pose.

"Nice," the judge commented.

Area: Andréa's room

"Are you sure the judges were there?" Andréa asked.

"Maybe I overdid it," Rick replied.

"Anyway, don't tell her," Andréa said. "Allow me to haunt her."

"Whatever, I got errands to run. Jackie, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Jackie said.

"I got to go too. My mom was worried about you and I have her to take doctor," Mike said.

"Why?" Andréa asked.

"Let's just say that her last visit wasn't pleasant," Mike said. "See ya later."

"Bye," Andréa waved.

"All's well that ends well," Chelsea said.

"There is one thing that is bothering me," Andréa said. "Why are you here?"

"To keep a promise," Chelsea said.

Planet: Cybertron

A cybertronian ship orbits the planet. On board, Hotshot tries to establish communication. "Hello, can anyone here me?" he called. "No answer."

"That's weird," R.E.V. said. "When we left, everyone was here."

"How long ago?" Elita asked.

"About little more than 36 hours ago," Hotshot replied.

"Whoever did this did it quick," Elita said.

"Or Devil Z planned for this and had his components ready," Arcee said.

"Should we go down and check it out?" Elita suggested.

"Let's," Arcee agreed.

Arcee and Elita took a shuttle pod and flew onto the planet. The ladies exited the pod and step front on the planet. They couldn't believe their optics. "It's littered with corpses," Arcee said.

"What happened to them?" Elita wondered.

"Where's HQ?" Arcee asked.

"We're staying in the middle of the lobby," Elita said.

Then Arcee saw a familiar body on the ground. "Hey Elita, isn't this Roulette?" Arcee asked.

Elita examined the body and confirmed it. "It is her," Elita said. Arcee reached down to touch Roulette. On contact, Arcee was shown images from Roulette's memories of the attack and the moment when she woke up. Arcee quickly took back her hand. "Is something wrong?" Elita wondered.

"Optimus and Ultra Magnus were here," Arcee replied. "Not too long ago."

"If they are still here, we need to look for clues," Elita said. As Elita was looking, she noticed that she was getting lower and lower into the ground. When she looked up, the ground was above her. She looked around and saw the actually surface of the planet at the same level as her optics. Then she spotted a blue fragment. "Hey Arcee. Does this look like Ultra Magnus' armor?" Elita asked.

"Let me see," Arcee requested.

Elita tossed the fragment and Arcee caught it. Once again she was shown images of the fight between Omega Prime and Devil Z. Arcee immediately dropped the piece. "Arcee, are you alright?" Elita asked. She was getting worried.

"Elita, you're standing in the result of the Matrix Cannon at close range," Arcee said.

"What does that mean?" Elita asked.

"Optimus and Ultra Magnus are seriously injured and we have to find them," Arcee replied.

"How you know all of this?"

"I've seen it."

"I understand that you can enter minds but to view the past, that's not like you."

"Maybe it's the result of the link I have with Andréa," Arcee explained.

"Let's find them before someone finds us," Elita said.

"You mean someone like me," a dark voice said.

Arcee knew who the voice belong to and drew her guns. "Show yourself," Arcee said.

Elita also took out her gun and opened her sensors.

"Ah, I have two of the strongest and the most beautiful girls of all Cybertron looking for me," Devil Z said.

"Don't flatter yourself," Elita said. "Show yourself coward."

"Maybe you're afraid that two girls are going to kill you," Arcee said.

"I highly doubt it," Devil Z whispered into Arcee's audio receptor. Arcee turned around and fired one shot. The bullet nearly glazed Elita. "Watch it!" Elita scolded.

"My bad," Arcee apologized. "Elita, look out!"

Elita turned around and Devil Z was in front of her. It was the first time she saw him and she was scared stiff. "Whatever you do, don't look into his optics," Arcee warned.

Too late, Elita was too far into a deep stare into Devil Z's optics. As she continued to stare, she was beginning to see inside of Devil Z's spark. Then she saw a demon inside of him. Her systems shutdown and Elita collapsed on the ground. Devil Z turned his attention to Arcee and smiled. "Now we're all alone," he said.

"What do you want?" Arcee asked.

"Your powers," Devil Z replied.

"You're not getting it," Arcee said.

"Who says you have to give it to me?" Devil Z chuckled. He zipped to Arcee and grabbed her face. Devil Z started to deliver his hypnotic spell on Arcee. She wanted to resist but her arms went limp and she dropped her guns. "Look into my optics," Devil Z said. "See the essence of your soul."

Arcee was getting sleepy. "I have…to resist…," Arcee said. Then Arcee felt asleep.

"Good girl," Devil Z said. He released Arcee and she dropped to the ground. "Time to steal your energy."

Arcee's optics burned bright and she tripped Devil Z. Arcee jumped to her feet and aimed her gun at Devil Z's head. Arcee had a large grin on her face. "Thanks to you, I've grown immune to your viruses and your spells," Arcee said.

"I have to admit, you had me fooled," Devil Z said. Then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Arcee. "But never fool what you can't kill," he whispered. He landed a punch and Arcee shot across the field. She struck a slab of concrete. She was about to fall but chains from the slab held her up. Chaining her arms and legs, she was in the same spot she was 100 years ago. Devil Z walked up to Arcee and caress her face. "Such a sweet flower. I don't want anything bad happen to it," Devil Z smiled.

"Hands off," Arcee growled.

"Temper, temper," Devil Z said. Devil Z snaps his finger and the chains started pulling on her limbs. "You see unlike last time, I have complete control and I have no heart," Devil Z grinned. "Come on, I see the pain in your optics. Go ahead and scream for me."

"Never," Arcee strained.

Devil Z snapped his fingers and the chains loosen up. His left hand changed into a drill and he whirled it. Arcee's optics widened as the drill got closer. "Bring Valkyrian out," Devil Z said. "I want to have fun with her instead."

"_Let me have him,"_ Valkyrian said.

"No," Arcee refused.

"_But Arcee, if don't let me out, he'll kill us,"_ Valkyrian argued.

"But if he does get what he wants, he's still going to kill us."

Arcee felt the tip of the drill touching her neck. "Scream while you can because you won't scream no more," Devil Z laughed.

"_Arcee,"_ Valkyrian said.

"No," Arcee refused.

The drill started to penetrate Arcee's neck. "That's it, I'm taking over," Valkyrian said.

Year: 2103

"Big brother, make her stay," Andréa cried.

Back when Max, Jackie and Andréa were little, they befriend a girl named Chelsea. For 3 years, they were best of friends. They shared everything together and did everything together. There was no moment where they disagreed until now.

"You're not actually leaving are you?" Jackie asked.

"I have no choice," Chelsea said.

"So your dad found a job in New York and everyone has to move there. It's not fair," Max said.

"I asked my parents if I can stay with one of your guys and they said no."

"Max, don't make her leave," Andréa begged.

"I'm sorry lil' sis but she has to go with her parents," Max said.

"No," Andréa cried. "We'll hide you from your parents."

"That's kidnapping and we'll be in big trouble for that," Max said.

"So this is goodbye," Jackie said.

"It is," Chelsea agreed.

Chelsea turned around to go home but she felt extra weight on her leg. She looked down and Andréa had hugged herself around Chelsea's legs. "Andréa, I have to go," she said.

"No," Andréa said. "Stay here."

"I can't."

"Then marry Max," Andréa suggested.

Max and Chelsea looked at each other and blushed. It wasn't that obvious that they crush on each other. "It's not that easy," Max said.

"We're too young," Chelsea explained. "And beside, your brother doesn't even like me."

"Yes I do," Max said bluntly. "I really like you."

Chelsea was shocked. "Well, I really like you too Max," Chelsea confessed.

"Sweet, we have a couple in our group," Jackie squealed.

"Then promise each other that you're get married so we can be together again," Andréa said.

Chelsea looked down and saw that Andréa was serious. "I never seen you so serious," Chelsea chuckled. "I'll do it if Max agrees."

"Then it's a deal," Max accepted.

Andréa released Chelsea's leg and hugged her. "You're the best," Andréa said.

"I get to be the bridesmaid," Jackie said.

"Then I'm the maid of honor," Andréa said.

"You a maid of honor? You can't even tell the truth," Jackie said.

"Yes I can and I got dibs, so ha!"

"It's settle. Next time we meet, you better have the ring so you can ask my hand in marriage," Chelsea said.

"You'll be ugly when you come back," Max teased.

"I'll be a bombshell and I'll have you eat your words," Chelsea said. "You better not cheat on me or else."

Max stuck his tongue out on that remark.

Year: 2112

"Damn," Max muttered.

"Told you," Chelsea said.

"Whatever." And Max left the room.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked but Max didn't answer. So she chased after him.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Jackie said.

"Alright," Andréa said.

"You want me to go?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Andréa replied.

"Okay," Jackie said. "Call if you need me. I won't be too far from here." And Jackie walked slowly out the door. Andréa looked at her nightstand and saw her phone and the Autobot insignia. She found the remote and turned on the TV. "I wonder what's going on the tube," Andréa wondered. Little did Andréa know, the insignia started pulsating.

Planet: Cybertron

There was a flash of light and Valkyrian appeared. "Leave Arcee alone, it's me you want," Valkyrian said.

"Yes indeed and now I will steal every ounce of energy in your frame and make it mine," Devil Z said. "Including the DNAs you stored."

"_How he knows about the DNAs?"_ Valkyrian wondered. _"I have to keep the DNAs so he won't use them."_

"The doctor is in and he's ready to operate," Devil Z said.

"You, a doctor?" Valkyrian doubted.

"I have a license and everything," Devil Z said and took it out. "See."

"A pretty fake while at it," Valkyrian continued.

"Hey, I worked my ass off to earn this," Devil Z said.

"Make it, and forged the signatures," Valkyrian said. "Yeah, great job."

"I've been a good doctor."

"How many were malpractice?"

"Almost all but that doesn't matter."

"And the board let you have your license," Valkyrian said.

"What board?" Devil Z said.

"You evil son of a bitch."

"Thanks for the complement and now it's time to operate," Devil Z said. "I have no anesthetic so this will hurt a lot."

Devil Z took out a small remote and pushed the button. Then the chains started to drain Valkyrian's energy. The process was painful and Valkyrian cried in pain. Elita heard Valkyrian's cry and she tries to move. "Damn, I can't move," she said to herself. "I have to help Valkyrian but how."

A purple ball appeared on Valkyrian's chest. "Yes, give me her DNA," Devil Z said.

"No, Tai's DNA," Valkyrian said. "I have to keep it safe or I'm doomed."

Tai's DNA was almost extracted when a missile strike disturb the process. Another wave of missile struck near Devil Z. "Who dares to disturb me?" Devil Z hissed.

Ultra Magnus flew in tackled Devil Z away from Valkyrian. Devil Z got up and he was pissed. He charged for Valkyrian but a hook was wrapped around his neck, restraining him. Devil Z turned around and saw Towline. Build Team, Team Bullet Train and Skid-Z along with the Aerial bots fired at Devil Z. Optimus quickly ran up to Valkyrian to check on her. "Are you alright?" he asked. All Valkyrian did was groan. Optimus try to remove the chains from Valkyrian but they didn't budge. "Prime, I got Elita, get Valkyrian and let's go," Magnus said.

"Give me a minute," Optimus said.

There was an explosion and someone shouted, "Optimus look out!"

Optimus turned around and saw Devil Z coming towards him. "She's mine," Devil Z roared. Optimus held his ground to protect Valkyrian. "She's coming with me," Optimus said.

Valkyrian's optics burned a bright translucent blue.

Planet: Earth

Andréa was flipping through the channels. "All the channels this hospital has and there's nothing on," Andréa complained. Then she stopped at a channel that caught her attention. "Ooh, sexy male models. This might be more interesting than being a Mexican gang in Southern California."

Location: Southern California  
Area: Suburbs

A green Volkswagon beetle with chromed rims and racing trim pulled up to a stop sign. Inside were two heavy set men. The men had rolled down the windows to enjoy the nice cool breeze. They were waiting for an elderly woman cross the street. Then they heard someone calling them. "_Odale!_"

The driver looked to his left and saw a group of 5 men sitting on the porch. "Hey guys, what's up," the driver greeted.

"Check it out eh, its _Two Fats and the Not so Furious_!"

The group was rolling in laughter. The woman cleared the car and the driver peeled off.

"There go $25 in gas," the group laughed.

Then a sliver Campagna T-Rex pulled up to the stop sign. The group saw the rider and they were shocked. "Damn!" they exclaimed.

The rider was another heavy set fellow. The leader of the group tries to get the rider attention. "_Odale!_ Hey! Hey! Whoo-hoo!"

The rider heard the men and greeted him. "Hey, how's it going?" he said.

"How you get in there _ese_?" the men shouted.

The rider was flabbergasted. Another member took out his phone and pretended to dial a number. "Hello DOT, I like to report a 'Kraken'. Yeah there this is guy riding on a T-Rex 'cracking' up the road in front of our house."

The group rolled even harder.

Location: Metro City General

As she was waiting the show, she felt that something was removed from her soul. Then she started coughing uncontrollably. The nurses at the station thought it was just one of the patients crying wolf.

Jackie was at the elevator waiting for the next one to take her down. She heard a woman coughing in the distance. "Man, whoever that is, that is one nasty cough," Jackie said. Then she felt a disturbance in the air. She listened to the cough more carefully. "That sounds like Andréa," Jackie said.

Jackie followed the cough to the source and saw Andréa was coughing. _"I didn't know she has asthma,"_ Jackie thought to herself. Then she spotted blood on the sheets. "Nurse!" Jackie called. "Someone is coughing up blood!"

Planet: Cybertron

Devil Z inched closer. The chains on Valkyrian melted away. She held her hand out and a shield stopped Devil Z in his tracks. Optimus look to his right and saw Valkyrian. "Thanks," he said. But Valkyrian didn't respond. Then he noticed that Valkyrian's optics were different. "Valkyrian?" Optimus called.

"What power?" Devil Z observed. "I must have it." Devil Z begin to seep through the shield. His hands were almost reaching Valkyrian. Valkyrian disappeared and reappeared behind Devil Z. She grabbed one of his legs and tossed him like it was nothing. Devil Z was thrown very far and smacking into a pile of rubble. The rubble erupted as Devil Z stood up. He rushed at Valkyrian one more time. Valkyrian waved her arm and the Stellar Sword appeared. _"Stellar Sword? But only Starracer uses that weapon,"_ Optimus thought to himself. _"Unless…"_

Valkyrian raised her sword above her head. The sword was charged and Valkyrian brought it down. This released an energy blade towards Devil Z. Devil Z felt cocky and pressed on. The blade struck Z, stopping him in his tracks. Then Devil Z exploded. Everyone was shocked, but Optimus and Ultra Magnus were stunned. When the smoke cleared, Devil Z was on the ground, damaged. Valkyrian glowed as she retreated. Arcee took her place and her optics was blank. She let out a groan as she collapsed. Optimus quickly caught her and carried her in his arms. _"So Sideburn is right. There is more than one way to summon the Paladin powers,"_ Optimus concluded.

"Autobots, return to the ship," Optimus ordered.

Location: Cybertron's moon

Both ships met up at the temporary base made on the moon. Ratchet was hard at work to repair Elita. Rest-Q was repairing Arcee but he was baffled. Optimus came to check up on Arcee. "Tell me some good news," Optimus said.

"To tell you the truth, I better go assist Ratchet," Rest-Q said.

"Why?"

"I don't know what happened on Earth but Arcee somehow obtained an ability to heal herself," Rest-Q replied. "All I need to do is replace the energon she lost."

"_What did happen on Earth?"_ Optimus wondered.

"Optimus," T-Ai called.

"T-Ai?" Optimus questioned. He turned around and saw T-Ai was floating around. He didn't know to be confused or happy. "Long story," T-Ai said. "I have something to tell you."

Planet: Earth

A team of nurses were trying to subdue Andréa's coughing. Jackie was watching everyone working. She couldn't help but to noticed that the insignia was glowing. It faded away and Andréa's coughing stopped. "Vital signs are normal," a nurse reported.

"That's strange," the doctor said. "I guess we have to keep her."

The medical team left and Jackie was left alone with Andréa. The ordeal had tired her out and she was asleep. It wasn't long before Max and Chelsea came running in. "Is everything okay?" Max asked.

"She's fine," Jackie assured. "She was just coughing blood."

"She coughed up blood and you say that she's fine?" Chelsea said. "She might have an ulcer or a punctured lung or…"

"Her life force was taken," Jackie interrupted. "The logo was glowing while she was coughing."

"So its Autobot related," Max said.

"Don't know until we ask," Jackie said.

"I may not fully understand everything but I think you two should go. I'll stay her with Andréa," Chelsea suggested.

"Good idea," Jackie agreed.

"Call me when she wakes up," Max said.

"Alright," Chelsea said. Max and Jackie left and Chelsea was alone with Andréa.


	13. Chapter 13: Password

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 13

Password

Planet: Cybertron's moon

The Autobots were hiding from Devil Z. As the last surviving group from Cybertron, the pressure was really on Optimus. But as of now, Optimus was thinking about what just happened recently. _"How is it possible for Valkyrian to achieve that much power?"_ Optimus wondered.

"Optimus, she's awake," Rest-Q reported.

"On my way," Optimus said.

Area: Sick bay

Optimus walked into sick bay and saw that Arcee was up and about. "I need everyone to leave," Optimus ordered. "Everyone except for Arcee."

Everyone was wondering what Arcee did. But Arcee was the only who know what Optimus wants. Everyone left sick bay and Optimus locked the doors. Then he put up a barrier to prevent any eavesdroppers, and cut communications to the room. "We're alone," Arcee said.

"Why you disobeyed my orders?" Optimus asked.

"I guess Prowl told you," Arcee said.

"Jetfire told me where you were but T-Ai filled the gaps," Optimus said. "What were my orders?"

"No interaction with the humans."

"And what did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't go to them; they found me and saved my life, twice. Plus they provided us a base of operation to track the Decepticons that were hidden on Earth."

"That doesn't explain why you threaten a human life," Optimus said.

"I understand but I didn't know that she was working with Devil Z until we saw her in City Hall on the day of the attack," Arcee said.

"I placed you in charge of the Autobots because I knew that you'll make the right decision and protect everyone on Cybertron. You nearly killed two humans. How can I trust you to protect millions?"

"If you knew how much guilt I'm feeling right now, you'll probably understand," Arcee sighed.

"Maybe I do."

"And maybe you don't," Arcee said. "Every time I see Andréa, I can't help but to see Tai. I am truly sorry for disobeying your orders but my life was at stake. If I didn't mingle with the locals, I'll be dead by now. If you want to throw me in the brig, go ahead. I won't resist."

"I will," Optimus said. "But if I did that, I'll look like at a heartless leader. You did your best to do what I'll do and I commend you for that. If I die, I know that the future of Cybertron is safe in your hands."

"Thank you Optimus."

"Now, can you explain what happened earlier?" Optimus asked.

"I can't," Arcee replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't remember."

Planet: Earth  
Location: Autobot Base

Max and Jackie arrived at the base to communicate with the Autobots. Max activated the computer and attempt to call T-Ai. But no matter how many times they try, it fails. "Not getting through," Max said.

"Hey, what does that mean on the screen?" Jackie asked.

Max looked at the same screen and confirmed it. "It's Decepticons," Max replied.

"Still?"

"Yeah and they're on the move."

"Doesn't that look like where the hospital is?" Jackie asked.

"They're after Andréa," Max said. "I'll call Chelsea. You get Rick and Mike. We have to stop them."

The scanners had picked up 3 Decepticons heading for Metro City General.

Area: Andréa's room

Chelsea was falling asleep in her chair. Her phone rang disturbing her peace. "Hello," she greeted. "No, she's not awake, why? I don't understand. Gotcha." Chelsea hung up the phone and tries to wake Andréa up. With no response, Chelsea decided that she'll lure the Decepticons away. She grabbed the Autobot insignia and left.

Planet: Cybertron's moon

Ratchet was scanning Arcee's memory banks for any hidden memories. "I'm sorry Optimus but I found nothing between the times you specified," Ratchet apologized.

"Well that tells us nothing," Optimus sighed.

"But it did help prove my theory," Sideburn said.

"You have a theory?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

Sideburn nodded with a smile. "Her defense mechanism was activated," Sideburn said.

Everyone was puzzled. "Elaborate," Optimus said.

"Well Valkyrian was in trouble and her life was on the line. Since she was barely functioning, she had no power to defend herself but she had to will to survive. That will turned into power and it took over," Sideburn explained. "With that power boost, she defended herself without even knowing that."

"Sideburn, that made sense but it's not likely to happen," T-Ai said.

"No he's right," Arcee said. "If the memories I obtained from Tai is correctly, Sideburn is right on the money. Tai came from the reality that we lost to Devil Z. At the same time, Wilson was working on finishing Project Paladin. There was a time where Tai and I were at danger. Tai's will to fight summoned Starracer prematurely. Even since, Starracer will only appear if Tai is in danger. This prevented us from using her. If Sideburn theory is correct, Valkyrian had called for Starracer and not even know it."

"I may not fully understand your point but I agree with you," Optimus said.

"We understand that mystery but how were it possible for Valkyrian to deal damage to Devil Z and Optimus and I can't?" Magnus wondered.

Then a hidden memory of Tai rushed through Arcee's mind, this time she was shown events after Sunstreaker were killed. _"Valkyrian was supposes to obtain Cybertronian traits but she didn't. I'm a Divine Being and I passed my traits to Tai so she can handle my energy. Then she passed her traits to you to handle her energy. Because of that Valkyrian is a Divine Being and so is Stage II."_

"His energy is not from this dimension," Arcee said. "He's a Divine Being. He has energy from the Spirit World."

"Spirit World?" Optimus questioned. "But that's in another dimension. How did he get it?"

"We won't know unless we ask," Arcee said. "Besides, Valkyrian and Starracer are the only ones who can stand a chance against him."

"Okay but how can we summon the Paladin power without Tai?" Optimus asked.

"Sideburn's theory," Arcee replied.

Planet: Earth

Chelsea was luring the Decepticons away from Andréa. Over the years, Chelsea was known as the fastest runner back in high school and she's proving it. She hauled ass down the street. It was a long time since she was here and she had no idea where she was going. Chelsea managed to get to the edge of the city and entered a thick forest. She easily leaps over branches and roots. She was proud that she still has her speed and gave the Decepticons a hard time to keep up. The Decepticons switched to robot mode to maneuver through the forest.

On the other side of town, Jackie and Max were following Chelsea's signal to assist her. Rick was called to watch over Andréa and he quickly broke his errand and went to the hospital. Max was surprised that Chelsea could move. "Man and I thought I was fast," Max said.

"No, Andréa is faster than you and she can't move like that," Jackie corrected.

"Oh yeah, I can out shake her but she beats me in distance," Max said.

"That doesn't matter, you two are fast, period," Jackie said. "Criminals."

"Look who's talking," Max said.

Jackie held her tongue and continued driving.

Chelsea was sprinting and she was starting to get tired. Then a Decepticon drop in from above and forced Chelsea to change direction. Another Decepticon intercepted her and Chelsea turned around. Then the third Decepticons was behind her. "Dang," Chelsea said.

"We finally got you," one of the Decepticons said. "It's time to deliver the message to this human."

Chelsea was scared for her life. "If you want to mess with someone, mess with me," a female voice spoke.

The Decepticons turned around and saw Andréa. Chelsea was shocked and happy to see her. "I thought you were sleeping," Chelsea said.

"How can I when you keep calling for help?" Andréa smiled. "We still have that bond after all those years."

"I guess so if you came to my rescue," Chelsea chuckled.

"It doesn't matter," one of the Decepticons said. He moved in with his fist forward. Chelsea closed her eyes and Andréa didn't blink. The fist stopped and it opened. Inside were a bracelet and a mini chip. "Here," he said. "We mean no harm. We are just messenger from the Spirit World to give you this."

"Why?"

"So you can save the universe."

"I'm just a human," Andréa said.

"And the human element is needed to stop Devil Z. We need your help Andréa."

"You know my name?"

"Yes. We are counting on you to stop Endgame." The Decepticon stood up and he and his team disappeared. Chelsea walked up to Andréa to view the item. She picked up the bracelet and looked it at. "It's the battle armor," Chelsea said.

"You know it?"

"It was hidden away from the public because whoever made this was very dangerous. The owner destroyed half of the world in hours," Chelsea explained. "Who knows what power this device can have?"

"Have Max look at it," Andréa said. She turned around to head out of the forest.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay?" Chelsea asked.

"I would but I haven't been discharged yet," Andréa smiled and she took off.

Planet: Cybertron's moon

"How?" Optimus asked.

"We let Devil Z walk all over us," Arcee replied. "Then when it's time, the Paladin power will take over."

"That's too dangerous," Optimus said.

"But what choice do we have?" Magnus asked. "If we let him get what he wants, we're dead. If we fight and lose, we're dead. I rather die fighting than do nothing."

"Alright," Optimus said. "We'll do it but I don't think this is going to work."

"Agree or not, I want to die a warrior than a coward," Arcee said.

"Let's go," Optimus said. "Sideburn, be ready to remove us if you see that we won't make it."

"Will do," Sideburn said.

Planet: Earth

Max, Jackie and Chelsea returned to the Autobot base to check out the chip. Max was amazed with the technology of the bracelet. "Far advance for its time but yet I can't activate it," Max said.

"It's running," Chelsea reported.

"Andréa is on via video link," Jackie said. "She'll see what we see."

"_Hey guys,"_ Andréa greeted.

"Where's Rick?" Jackie asked.

"_I asked him to go get me something from Burger King,"_ Andréa replied.

"Project Paladin," Max read. "Wonder what's it's about." Max opened the project and got a description. "'This is the universe's last hope. This weapon is designed to defeat Empress and give the universe a second chance.' But we defeated Empress."

"_Remember, it's been 100 years since the Autobots been here,"_ Andréa reminded.

"But I don't get is how is it possible to finish the project within three days and save the universe," Max wondered.

"Maybe the answer lies within," Jackie said.

"_They didn't have the Whopper ready so I got you a chicken sandwich instead,"_ Rick said as he walked in.

"_Thanks,"_ Andréa said.

Rick sat next to Andréa and looked at the monitor. _"What's you're doing?"_ Rick asked.

"Trying to solve a mystery," Max replied.

"_I love a mystery,"_ Mike said as he entered the room.

"I have a project here but I'm getting nothing," Max complained.

"_There is more than one way to get inside a house," _Mike hinted. _"Ever try the back door?"_

Max started typing on the keyboard and he reached a firewall. "That's new," Max said. "I can't get in."

"It's heavily encrypted," Chelsea said.

"Whoever made this made sure no one can access it," Jackie said.

"_I think the base have a program that can hack into it_," Rick suggested.

"I'll start running it," Max said.

Planet: Cybetron

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee were walking on Cybertron literally trying to find trouble. "This is so wrong," Arcee said. "I mean, will it work?"

"It might," Ultra Magnus said.

"Is that a hint of doubt I hear?" Arcee teased.

"You heard nothing."

"Keep your sensors up, he might be nearby," Optimus said.

"I'm closer than you think," Devil Z boomed.

Optimus turned around and immediately got punched by Devil Z. The hit sent him flying. Optimus crashed through three building before stopping. When he hit the final wall, he was out cold. Arcee and Ultra Magnus saw the power Z possessed. Arcee knew she can't hold her own against Z so she had an idea. "Magnus, stall him," Arcee said.

"What?" Magnus exclaimed.

"I have to get something," Arcee explained. "I'll be back."

"Hurry back," Magnus said. Arcee switched to vehicle mode and peeled. Devil Z turned to Ultra Magnus and shot an evil look. "You're next," he smiled.

"Not my day," Magnus said to himself.

Arcee arrived at her location. She switched to robot mode and ran inside a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel were a heavy metal door and two guards. Arcee stopped in front of the guard and looked at them. "I need to get inside," Arcee said.

"Not without Optimus' authorization," the guards said.

"What's in there is rightfully mine," Arcee said. "I don't need his permission to get it. He needs my permission to get it. Now open the door or I'll release Valkyrian on you."

The guards knew that Valkyrian was one with a temper. To avoid getting slagged, they opened the door. Arcee looked inside and smiled. "Time to even the score," she said.

Meanwhile…

Devil Z was having fun playing with Ultra Magnus. He allowed Magnus to hit him with everything he got. Running out of steam, Magnus was getting tired. Devil Z stood firm with a grin. "Not a scratch on me," he boasted.

"Oh yeah, then what's that on your arm?" Magnus chuckled.

Devil Z inspected his arm and there it was a scratch. Devil Z was pissed. "You scratched my paint!" he roared. Devil Z quickly moved in and landed a hard punch to Ultra Magnus. With a boom, Magnus ended up next to Optimus, out cold. "Now, where's that little bitch?" Devil Z wondered.

"Behind you," Arcee said.

Devil Z turned around and laughed. "Oh look, she has three arms to beat me with," he laughed.

Arcee didn't find it funny. She removed her left arm and waved it in the hand. "This is my spare arm," Arcee said. The arm disappeared as it was beam to the ship. Arcee took out another arm and it was surrounded with Decepticon aura. "And this arm is the contaminated with your virus," Arcee said.

"If you put that on, you'll never be able to remove it," Devil Z said.

"Like I told you before, I've grown immune to your virus and spells," Arcee said. Arcee attached the virus arm and her optics glowed dark blue. "As you see, I'm in complete control, not you," Arcee said.

"But you're still dead to me," Devil Z smiled and disappeared. Arcee jumped in the air as an energy ball zoomed by. Arcee landed on the ground and quickly moved to the left. Another energy ball zoomed by. Devil Z was amazed. _"How is it possible for her to know where I'm going to attack?"_ Devil Z wondered. He changed his tactics and decided to move in close. Arcee raised her right arm and Devil Z's fist ran into it. Devil Z disappeared then reappeared for another hit. Once again, Arcee blocked it. No matter how hard he tries, Arcee predicted his moves and countered it successfully. Then Devil Z decides to rush her. Arcee turned around and landed a hard blow to the chest. Devil Z slid on his heels for a few meters before stopping. Devil Z didn't even get a chance to recoup; Arcee took out her guns and started firing. Each bullet struck Z on point. All he could do is to take it. The hellfire stopped as Arcee blow the smokes from her guns. "You see thank to you, I'm not normal," Arcee said. "You ruined my life. I am a ticking time bomb with this arm and I hate it! I can never get rid of the virus until you are dead."

"Coming from you, I did a good job," Devil Z said. He was being cheeky.

"But thanks to you, I'm not the only who hates you." Two oversized bazookas appeared on Arcee's shoulders. "Big guns," Devil Z muttered.

Everyone on the ship was stunned. "If you are from the correct time line, you know who had these before me and you sent you to the Spirit World, do you?" Arcee asked.

Sure enough, Devil Z remembered every bit. He still wanted payback for what Alexis did to him. "So what?" he asked.

"Then I believe you know this move." Arcee connected the ends of the cannon and formed a larger cannon. Z went pale as memories flood in. Arcee took a knee and took aim. Valkyrian took over and charged the cannon. Devil Z wanted to flee but he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his feet were frozen. "Damn, I guess some of the bullets were made of ice," he muttered.

The cannon was charge and Valkyrian fired. A large energy ball screamed towards Devil Z and blew on contact. Valkyrian stood as she watched the smoke rise to the skies.

Ship: _Primus I_

"She did it," Sideburn cheered.

"Not quite," X-Brawn said. "That was too easy."

"He's right," T-Ai agreed. "I'm still getting four energy signatures in that area."

Planet: Cybertron

Valkyrian waited to see any movements. Then she went stiff as her optics opened up. She felt a dark energy down her spine. "That hurt," Devil Z whispered.

Valkyrian turned around to fire again. Devil Z placed his palm on Valkyrian's chest and released an energy pulse. Valkyrian flew across the sky and landed near the brothers. Taking too many hits, she retreated. Devil Z walked over and looked at his accomplishments. "Three heroes stepped up to the plate and struck out," Devil Z smiled. "Now is time to pay the price." He picked up Arcee by her neck and stared inside her blank optics. "Starting with you," he growled.

"Get them out of there," X-Brawn said.

"I can't get a lock on them," Sideburn said. "They're on their own."

"Then where's that theory of yours?" Hotshot asked.

"I don't know," Sideburn replied. "I don't know."

Devil Z took out a small blade and placed it near Arcee's spark chamber. Positioned in an upward direction, he planned on dropping Arcee onto the blade.

Planet: Earth  
Location: Autobot Base

The base had exhausted every single code in the universe and yet the project refuses to open. "This doesn't make since," Max said. "It asks to input a password and it even got a text box and nothing worked."

"_Maybe it requires a biological input,"_ Rick said.

"If it did, it would ask that," Chelsea said.

Location: Andréa's room

Rick was pacing back and forth thinking up of a way to hack into the program. Mike was flipping a coin in hopes of an idea. Andréa was on her bed staring at the Autobot insignia. She was heavy in thought. "Whatever this program is, it sealed Devil Z away and it's our only chance to destroy him for good," Andréa said.

"_But how do we open it?"_ Max asked.

"What if it requires an audio input?" Andréa wondered.

Max thought about and typed it in. _"She's right,"_ Max said. _"We need to speak it."_

"_Even so, we need to know the right word,"_ Jackie said.

"_Plus we need to mimic the voice,"_ Chelsea added.

"And match the bass of the voice and the wavelength," Rick added.

"It's not possible," Mike said.

"It is," Andréa said.

"Then you know the code," Mike assumed.

"I guess I do," Andréa said.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"Alexis," Andréa spoke.

"_Password accepted,"_ the computer responded.

"What?" everyone said.

The welcome screen disappeared and the entire room lit up. Covering in white light, everyone in the base shielded their eyes. At the hospital was a different story, the Autobot insignia glowed bright, brighter than the sun. The whole building was bathed in red light. Both of the light went up into the sky and streaked in space.

Planet: Cybertron

Devil Z was ready to release Arcee. Then he heard machinery powering up. Arcee moved her head and looked at Devil Z. Her optics burned bright white as she stared at him. Then Z felt a burning sensation in his hand. He released Arcee and she hovered in the air. Optimus and Ultra Magnus rose to their feet with their optics burning white. Z was getting nervous. He looked up and saw two beams of light from space. The beams mixed together and struck the trio.

"T-Ai, what's going on?" Hotshot requested.

"Everything," T-Ai replied. "All systems are failing. We're losing power."

"Guys, look," Sideburn said.

On the monitor, everyone saw a figure standing in the middle. "What is that?" Railspike wondered.

On the ground, Devil Z also saw the figure. He knew who it was but he didn't believe it. The light faded and Devil Z's worst fears came true. "You got to slaggin' kidding about this," Devil Z said.

The figure was none other than Omega Prime: Paladin Mode.


	14. Chapter 14: Faith

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 14

Faith

Planet: Earth

Location: Autobot base

Max was amazed. The project was finally opened. On the screen were four boxes: Stage I, Stage II, Stage III and Subjects. "Andréa, that was amazing," Max said. "You unlocked the project."

"That's good but what the hell was that earlier?" Jackie said.

"She's right, that light had to be seen from space," Chelsea agreed. "We can't let them see this project."

"_The project is the least of your worries,"_ Andréa said. _"You're standing in the only thing on this planet that is alien. With the right people, they can find Cybertron and find a way to disable the citizens on the planet."_

"In other words, if they find this base there will be a full scale invasion followed by an intergalactic war," Max sighed.

"_We have to mask the base presence from the outside world before we all get in trouble,"_ Rick said.

"Then we need your help Rick," Jackie said.

Area: Andréa's room

Rick turned to Andréa and met eye contact. "Is that okay with you?" Rick asked.

"If anything bad happens, I have Mike here," Andréa replied. "Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem," Rick smiled and left.

"Hey Max, can you send me a copy of the project to me?" Andréa requested.

"_I'll try,"_ Max said.

Moments later, Andréa received an email. She opened it and it was a copy of Project Paladin. Andréa opened it and begins reading it. She opened the Subject file and found five names with five element symbols: Fire, Light, Dark, Thunder and Earth. Andréa selected Wilson: Fire. A bio was uploaded and Andréa started reading it. "What does it say?" Mike wondered.

"It says that this guy was the first one to create this weapon," Andréa replied. "Chosen by the military, Wilson was to design a battle suit to end the war."

"What war?" Mike wondered.

"War on Terrorism. The purpose is to destroy every threat permanently."

"And he went along with that?"

"At first," Andréa continued. "Just when he about finish with the prototype, he learned their true purpose. He went to the general to change their mission but they refuse to listen. He wanted to end the contract but the general didn't allow him. So he did the only way to end a contact."

Mike raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. "Suicide?" Mike said.

"He returned the money and stole the suit," Andréa corrected.

"Stole?" Mike questioned.

"Since he was under contract, the suit belonged to the government," Andréa replied. "He erased the blueprints and wore the suit but with a risk. He didn't install the control chip so anything can happen."

"Let me guess, he didn't get far before the suit went rouge," Mike said.

"And destroyed half of the planet," Andréa said.

"And he got away with it."

"Like I got away with my crimes," Andréa sighed. "I guess it runs in the family."

"What do you mean?"

"He's my grandfather," Andréa replied. "Plus he's married to my grandmother."

"I see, read on," Mike said.

Planet: Cybertron

Devil Z was nervous that Omega Prime had appeared. Everyone on the ship was nervous as well. The energy had knocked out the power. Auxiliary power kicked in and everything booted back up. T-Ai materialized and looked around the room. Everyone was glued to the monitor. "What did I miss?" T-Ai asked.

"Nothing yet," Midnight Express replied.

T-Ai checked her computer and noticed that there was no energy signature present from Omega Prime. "Are you sure?" T-Ai wondered. "Because I'm not picking up anything from him."

On the ground Devil Z was intimidated but pleased. "Well, well, the great Omega Prime is here but he's not functioning," he chuckled. "This should be easy."

Devil Z held his hand and begin to collect energy. An energy blade formed around his arm and he was ready to release hell. On the ship, T-Ai was rushing to get Omega Prime out. She got a lock but she can't get him out.

Devil Z raised his arm in the air. With the blade facing Omega Prime, Devil Z brought his arm down, releasing the energy. The blade was heading straight for Omega Prime. Everyone was on edge. "No!" they shouted. The blade hit and there was smoke. Everyone was waiting to see if Omega Prime was still alive. A heavy thud vibrated in the air. Then another and another and another then they stopped. The smoke assumed a shape an object screamed out. It was a red flying fist. Devil Z smacked it away. "Ha! One blast and I broke him," he laughed.

Rockets roared as Omega Prime screeched towards Devil Z. Devil Z's smiled disappeared as Omega Prime came towards him. "Oh crap!" Devil Z said. There was a large smack and everyone on the ship looked away. "That's going to leave a mark," T-Ai said.

Devil Z was buried deep into an abandon building. His jaw was dislocated from the punch. He stood up and realigned it. Then he spit out a tooth. "That's a mean hook you got there but I'm not toying around anymore," Devil Z said.

Omega Prime took a battle stance and begins to circling Z around. Devil Z held his ground and waited. Just when Omega Prime was about to switch directions, Devil Z made his move. He jumps in the air and drew out a sword. Charged with dark energy, Devil Z landed on nasty slash to the chest. Then he landed three more before putting the sword away. Devil Z landed two powerful blows to the stomach then dealt a hard kick to the chest, sending Omega Prime flying. Omega Prime was lying inside of a crater made by the impact. Devil Z walked up to the crater with a grin. "I promise that I'll make it end quickly and painfully," he said. Then claws appeared on the tips of his fingers.

Planet: Earth  
Area: Hospital

"If I understand this correctly, it sounds like your grandfather had organized a Human Attack Team to assist Optimus to destroy Devil Z," Mike understood.

"_With him as leader, he can call the shots and organize attacks to take Z down,"_ Max continued.

"_And the stages were ways to learn about Z so Stage III can take him down permanently,"_ Jackie said.

"_But why didn't that happened?"_ Chelsea wondered.

"Maybe it did," Andréa said.

"_Explain,"_ Rick asked.

"Maybe Devil Z possesses something that keeps him living," Andréa said.

"Making him immortal," Mike said.

"If he was immortal, we won't be here," Andréa said. "What if he regenerates? Maybe he did die but he must've regenerated."

"_Then at the moment, they decided to seal him away because they couldn't figure out why he's still living,"_ Max said.

"_But does he have to keep him alive?"_ Rick wondered.

"_Rick, is the cloaking device up?"_ Max asked.

"_It's up and running,"_ Rick said. _"We are 100% invisible."_

"_Well since we are in a cybertronian base, we should do some research,"_ Jackie suggested.

"_Then let's start,"_ Chelsea said.

"While they do research, let me go wash my hair," Andréa said.

"Why?" Mike wondered.

"All this fighting made my hair dirty and I can't let my hair lock up," Andréa replied.

"We men have hair but you don't see us slaving over it," Mike said.

"The thing is to us women, our hair is our life. It can make a bad day go good or the other way around," Andréa smiled and glided over to the bathroom. "Beside I can't let you tell me that my hair is dirty."

"Why would you say that?" Mike asked.

"If I remember correctly, you can't spend not one day without stroking my hair. And trust me, I need a stroking," Andréa winked and she disappeared inside the bathroom. Mike just smiled and continued to read about Project Paladin.

Planet: Cybertron

Omega Prime was thrown across the sky. He smacked into a building and made it collapse. He rose from the smoke and took out his rifle. He took aim and fired. Devil Z moved his body and fired back. Omega Prime fired a counter shot and the bullets met each other at the middle. Devil Z quickly move in and speared Omega Prime. "This is no fun if you don't scream," Devil Z said.

Devil Z sent an electrical charge through his blade. Omega Prime received the jolt and some of his circuits overloaded and blew. Omega Prime grabbed the blade and broke it off. Then his Omega Assault propped up on his shoulders. Upon contact, the weapons fired. Devil Z was pushed off by the assault. Omega Prime took out his rifle once more and placed it on Devil Z's chest. He squeezed the trigger and Devil Z was sent flying. Devil Z stood up and he was peeved. Then he saw that Omega Prime had a golden aura around him. "So he wants to end it now, does he?" Devil Z said.

Planet: Earth

Warm water was running while Andréa stood under the shower head. She was deep in thought about what she was told. _"…the human element is needed to stop Devil Z. We need your help Andréa." "We are counting on you to stop Endgame."_

"How can I save the universe if I have no idea what to do?" she said to herself.

Mike was messing with the project. He had found a simulator to predict the best strategy. It was currently set on stopping Empress. He erased the entry and begins to type in a new one. Mike had typed the following scenario: What if Devil Z obtains the ultimate power? The program started scanning for an answer. Mike waited to see what the answer might be. Then he heard Andréa calling for him. "Mike, can you come in here?" she asked.

"Why?" Mike wondered.

"I need a second pair of hands," Andréa replied.

"But you're not decent," Mike said.

"Don't care," Andréa said. "Please, I need you."

"Alright," Mike sighed. He placed the computer on the bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Error, no possible solution found," the computer spoke. "No user present. Now initializing the default procedures, now deleting Project Paladin." The computer started erasing every single data within the project.

Planet: Cybertron

Final Blitz was activated. 5 energy projections were present: Arcee, Valkyrian, Starracer, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. All five charged in and each dealt a punishing blow to Devil Z. Then Omega Prime's chest opens up revealing the matrix within. The matrix was collecting energy from space itself. Devil Z just stood there and watch. "Just try to kill me Prime!" Devil Z yelled.

Omega Prime finished collecting energy and he released the energy. The Matrix Canon was coming straight for Devil Z. Devil Z saw it coming and he took it head on. He cried out in pain as he was covered by the blast.

"Yeah! That's what you get for messing with the Autobots," Sideburn said.

"Take another look little brother," X-Brawn said.

Sideburn looked closely at the monitor and he was shocked. "No way," Sideburn said.

Devil Z's screams slowly turned into laughter. "I say thank you for helping me destroy the universe," Devil Z laughed. "Now let me take your energy."

The polarity of the beam changed and Devil Z was absorbing the beam and he was also stealing Omega Prime's power. Omega Prime tries to break off but he couldn't. It wasn't long before he fell to his hands and knees. The Autobots were getting worried if their leader will be able to survive this ordeal.

Planet: Earth

Mike walked inside the bathroom and there was a light mist surround the room. Mike saw a little opening he can use to help Andréa wash her hair. He walked up to the opening and being the gentleman he is, he politely closed his eyes. "I'm ready," Mike called.

What happened next was completely unexpected. All of the sudden he felt something wet hugging him. He opened his eyes and noticed that the shower curtains were pulled back. He looked down and he saw Andréa hugging him tightly. He was completely taken off guard. "What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Everything," Andréa replied. "I'm supposed to help save the universe but I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless."

"What happened to all the confidence you had?" Mike wondered.

"It's gone along with all the hope the universe had," Andréa replied. Andréa looked up at Mike with tears in her eyes. "I feel that the Autobots are in trouble and I don't know how to help them. They are going to lose this battle, I know it." Then she tucked her head inside Mike's shirt. Mike knew what to do but he wasn't sure if that was the answer to solve this problem.

Earlier…

Max had pulled Mike out from the room to talk to him in private. "Mike, you and I both know that I'm Andréa's only family and caretaker," Max said. "Now since you're back into her life, I'm giving that responsibility to you now."

"Me?" Mike questioned.

"I know the promise you two made and I have to admit that I won't be there whenever she's in trouble," Max said. "Eventually she will give up her childish habits but until then, you'll be taking care of her. I'll step in if you need help."

"But what will I do if she's having a breakdown?" Mike asked.

"The only way to calm her down is to…"

Now…

Mike wrapped his arms around Andréa and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. In a soft calm voice, he told Andréa, "Don't worry about it. We believe in you and I'm confident that you'll find a way to help the Autobots."

Andréa was stunned to hear that. She looked up and saw Mike's smiling face. "You really think so?" Andréa asked.

"I know so," he smiled.

"Thank you…," Andréa said. "…for believing in me."

In the meantime, the computer was finished deleting the project. Now it had to confirm it by synchronizing with an armor. The computer didn't detect any armor inside the room. So it synchronized with the computer at the base. The computer had detected an armor on the console. "Master armor has been detected," the computer said. "Now synchronizing with armor. Erasing all links with the armor."

A beam was emitted from the computer and it was connected with the armor. The armor had emitted a pulse into space to erase Project Paladin from any other subjects or armors.

Planet: Cybertron

Devil Z was draining every ounce of power from the matrix. Omega Prime is reaching his breaking point. Everyone on the ship watched with horror. A ball of light was extracted from Omega Prime and Devil Z absorbed it. Another ball of light was on the urge to leaving Omega Prime's body but he thought otherwise. He slowly stood up to his feet. Then he extracted Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were unconscious but Optimus was barely staying awake. Optimus saw Omega Prime disappeared with his very optics. "No, don't leave us," Optimus said.

"I'm sorry but my very existence is no longer valid," Omega Prime said and he faded away. Devil Z was surrounded by a green aura. He'd never felt this much power in his life. "The power is incredible," Devil Z laughed. His new powers were starting to evolve his body. Spikes started to appear along his forearms. Horns appeared on his head. Metallic wings appeared on his back. When his evolution was complete, he almost looked like Unicron. The only thing that separates him from Unicron was his face. Devil Z examined his body and he was thrilled. "A brand new body to match my brand new powers," he chuckled. "This keeps getting better and better." Then he saw that Optimus had seen the whole thing. He walked over to Optimus and picked him up by his neck. "I'll say thank you Optimus for completing my plan," Devil Z praised. "I couldn't do this without you." He dropped Optimus and roared in laughter. "Dites au revoir à la vie (Say goodbye to life) Prime," Devil Z said. "Because I'm emperor of the universe baby." And he took to the skies. A portal opened and Devil Z disappeared inside. Optimus reached his limit and entered stasis lock. "Collect them and head back to base," Elita said. "We only have a matter of time before we all die."

Planet: Earth

Due to an unfortunate soaking, Mike was now shirtless. He had to let his shirt and his undershirt dry off. Mike was walking out from the bathroom crossing his arms. "Now why are you covering yourself?" Andréa asked.

"It doesn't feel right in this setting," Mike replied.

Andréa undid her gown and handed it to Mike. "Here you can borrow my gown," Andréa offered.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

"I still have that bloody shirt I was admitted with." Mike accepted the gown and Andréa wore the bloody shirt she had. Then they heard a beeping on the bed. Andréa removed the covers and it was her video phone beeping. She answers the phone and got a rude awaking_. "What did you two do?"_ Max roared.

"What are you talking about?" Andréa wondered.

"_Project Paladin is deleted,"_ Max replied.

"_We just found that out,"_ Jackie said.

"Us too," Andréa said.

"_It said that someone deleted the program,"_ Rick said.

"_None of us didn't do it because we were doing research,"_ Chelsea said.

"Well, I was washing my hair," Andréa said.

"I was in the bathroom as well," Mike said.

Max turned the phone towards the screen and show the time it was deleted. _"Then who was using it at this time?"_ Max asked.

"I was but I was just reading," Mike admitted.

"_You did more than reading,"_ Max said.

"Well I found a simulator and I typed in a question stating that if Devil Z managed to get his hands on the power."

"_Great, you just erased our last hope,"_ Max said.

"You make it sounds like it was my fault," Mike said.

"_It is!"_ Max yelled.

"Guys," Andréa said.

"So I guess when we cross over, you going to put me out there," Mike said.

"_No, I'm going to put you in the hot seat and have everyone kick your ass!"_

"Guys!" Andréa said.

"Really, why don't you come over here to kick my ass or unless you're too scared to do it," Mike teased.

"_I'm not scared of you,"_ Max said.

"GUYS!" Andréa yelled. Silence was dominated in the room. "Since I have your attention, Project Paladin is not deleted," Andréa said. "It was modified."

"_How you know?"_ Jackie asked.

"Valkyrian is a different color now," Andréa replied. "Take a look."

Max opened the file and examined. His sister was right, the project was modified. So his curiosity went further and he opened the Subjects folder and made a discovery. "This is a big change," Max said. _"Tai is no longer the medium."_

"Who is?" Andréa asked.

"_You are,"_ Max replied.

Andréa didn't believe what she heard. She went to the Subjects folder on her computer and looked at the names. The names remained the same but there was a sixth member, marked as the host for Starracer was Andréa. She looked at Starracer profile and saw that she was the host. She looked at Valkyrian and saw that her DNA was used. She looked at Omega Prime: Paladin Mode, she was the main power source. "No way," Andréa said. "But how?"

"_We're trying to figure that out right now,"_ Max said.

"You know what Andréa, I was right," Mike said. "You will find a way to help the Autobots. Since the project have your DNA and I typed in my question, now there is a Stage IV in the mix."

"Even so, how are we going to get it to them?" Andréa asked.

"You'll find a way," Mike said. "You just need to have faith in yourself."

"_Even if I do find a way, how am I going to get to Cybertron to help them if I'm the power source," _Andréa thought to herself.


	15. Chapter 15: Summoned

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 15

Summoned

Planet: Cybertron's moon

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee were transported to the base for treatment. T-Ai was running tests and scans like crazy to figure out why they were into stasis lock. But she wasn't getting the answers she wanted. Frustrated, T-Ai felt like giving up. "Anything T-Ai?" Elita wondered.

"Well, I'm not getting the answers I wanted," T-Ai replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We all saw Devil Z stole Omega Prime's energy but yet Arcee and Ultra Magnus are fine," T-Ai explained. "Their energy levels are normal. That's totally strange."

"It is," Elita agreed. "What about Optimus?"

"The energy drain from his matrix has taken a toll on him," T-Ai said. "We're giving him energon so the matrix can recharge."

"That's good to know," Elita said.

"Good to know?" Moonracer questioned. "Aren't you always worried about him?"

"Seeing that fight made me realize that no matter what we do, we are playing into Devil Z's hand," Elita replied.

"So you're giving up?" Chromia asked.

"Maybe," Elita replied.

"Why?"

"You heard him. He thanked Optimus for the power boost. Plus he left to get what he wants," Elita said. "We need help. The only time I felt confident that we'll win was when we were on Earth."

"We're not on Earth," T-Ai reminded.

"I know," Elita said.

Planet: Earth

Mike and Andréa were looking through the newly modified Project Paladin. "This Valkyrian is the same one we saw when Devil Z was killed," Mike pointed out.

"So this is the result of me and Arcee crossfusing," Andréa said.

"Pretty much," Mike said.

"I wonder if Max and the others found out anything about Cybertronians in general," Andréa said.

Location: Autobot base

Rick was digging through the archives and extracting them. Max, Chelsea and Jackie were reading through them to find any answer to their question. Then Rick found an encrypted archive. He extracted it and hacked into it. He opened it and begins reading it. He was amazed by the information that the archive had. And within the archive was the answer to their question. "I found it!" Rick shouted.

Planet: Cybertron's moon

Everyone was waiting to hear any response from their fallen warriors. Then moments later, Arcee woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Man, what hit me?" she wondered. "I got a serious case of processorache. I never felt this bad since that time I was on the Titanic."

"Arcee, you're awake," Elita said.

"If I'm seeing you, then that means that we lost," Arcee said.

"Pretty much," Elita said.

"Are you okay?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm fine beside this processorache," Arcee replied.

"You got one too," Magnus said. Everyone looked and saw that Ultra Magnus was awake as well. "Did anyone do anything funny to me while I was out?"

"I was wondering about that but a little differently," Arcee said.

"I believe I can answer that for you," a woman said. A light had escape from Arcee and took form. When the light faded, it was Valkyrian. She obtained a physical form so everyone can see her. "Valkyrian, since when you can do that without Tai?" Arcee wondered.

"Since I've gotten full control of my new DNA," Valkyrian replied.

"So this is Valkyrian," Sideburn said.

"Yeah but she's in a different color," Elita pointed out. Indeed is she. Her armor is no longer purple but it was black with red trim.

"This is Andréa's DNA," Valkyrian explained.

"DNA?" Arcee questioned.

"Crossfusion is not only to extract certain abilities but to make a copy on the DNA of the one you fuse with," Valkyrian continued. "Devil Z was interested with the DNA that I had within."

"Tai's DNA but why?" Arcee asked.

"It's the closest to Empress' DNA."

"So if you did crossfuse with Empress the fight would be over, would it?" Elita wondered.

"It would," Arcee replied.

"Since I'm using Tai's DNA to survive, I'm only allowed to go half power," Valkyrian went on.

"But this is not Tai's DNA is it?"

"No, this is Andréa's," Valkyrian replied. "Devil Z had stolen Tai's."

"So we have a fighting chance," Arcee said.

"Not really," Valkyrian said. "You guys have to go on without me."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"I believe you know the answer do you Optimus?" Valkyrian asked.

"Yes I do," Optimus replied. He was awake but he was too weak to move.

Planet: Earth

Andréa and Mike were glued to their video phone to hear Rick's discovery. "This archive I found explains everything," Rick said. "It's a power struggle."

"_Explain,"_ Andréa requested.

"You see, there are two super robots. One named Primus and another named Unicron. They were going at it when the universe was young. Primus represented all that's good and Unicron was an icon of evil. Primus went into hiding and Unicron was eating planets like crazy to find Primus. Primus created life on Cybertron and the planet itself. Then after the war broke out, Primus created the Matrix of Leadership to mark the leader of Autobot and will be in charge of Cybertron. Currently Optimus and Ultra Magnus share it."

"Still doesn't mean anything," Jackie said.

"It gets better," Rick continued. "Unicron felt that anything Primus can do, he can do too. So Unicron created the Matrix of Conquest to corrupt any cybertronian and turn that person into his personal puppet."

"Still not answering questions," Max said.

"The Matrix of Leadership is not only to mark the leader of Cybertron but to pass on the knowledge of past leaders," Rick continued. "According to data here, it's believed that it's possible to revive the current leader if you supply enough power. Since the Matrix of Conquest is similar to the Matrix of Leadership…"

"_Devil Z must have the matrix,"_ Andréa said.

"_How we know if he does have the matrix?"_ Mike asked.

"_Say if the Autobots killed him, it can be possible that he might have enough power in the matrix to regenerate him. Since that caught them off guard, they had to seal him. And somehow he must've collected enough energy to break out from his prison."_

"If you say is true, how can it be destroyed?" Jackie wondered.

"Kill the host," Rick replied.

"But he's too strong," Chelsea said.

"Then destroy the matrix with a matrix," Rick said.

"_Are you saying that if we want the Conquest Matrix to be destroyed they have to give up the Leadership Matrix?"_ Andréa said.

"I'm afraid so," Rick said.

"_There have to be another way,"_ Mike said.

"Right now, we need to give the Autobots Project Paladin," Max said.

Andréa stared into space and thought up of an idea. _"I have an idea,"_ Andréa said. _"But everyone needs to be here."_

Planet: Cybertron's moon

"In order to use the Dimensional sword, Valkyrian has to be at full power," Optimus explained. "Since she has to use half of the DNA to stay alive, we're going to lose her if we going to pursue Z."

"Once I go full power, I'm slowly going to die," Valkyrian said. "And it's up to you to let me go."

"Me? Why not Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"Your safety is my priority but what you choose with your life is your decision to make not mine," Optimus said. "Valkyrian is a part of you and you must decide if you want to let her go or not."

Arcee looked at everyone surrounding her then she looked at Valkyrian. For a short moment Arcee saw Andréa in front of her. Arcee looked around and started thinking. "You have Andréa's DNA and with that our last chance of defeating Devil Z," Arcee said. "But if I keep you here and let him do whatever he wants, it's like Andréa gave up her life for nothing. But it pains me to let you go, the last piece of memory I have of Tai but her DNA is not with me anymore. Just like Tai, I have to learn to let go." She walked up to Valkyrian and presented her hand. "Valkyrian, though I may not know you like you know me but it feel that like you're a sister to me. It was an honor working side-by-side with you and I'm proudly to say that I'm willing to erase my past and start over."

Valkyrian looked at Arcee's hand and at Arcee. She noticed that Arcee had a smile on her face. "Good luck with that," Valkyrian said as she shook Arcee's hand. Arcee noticed that Valkyrian had a smile on her face.

"Then its settle, we'll go after Devil Z at once," Optimus said. He slowly sat up and removed the wire from his body.

"Optimus, are you sure that you can move?" T-Ai asked.

"The matrix is stable enough for me to move," Optimus replied. "It's still recharging but I believe once I combine with Ultra Magnus, I'll be fine."

"I'll doubt it," Ratchet said. "It seems like Devil Z stole your ability to link up. Omega Prime is no more."

"Damn," Ultra Magnus muttered.

"Then we have to go without him," Optimus sighed.

"Come on, I know where the sword is," Arcee said.

Location: Spirit World

Guards were on the call patrolling the entrances for any intruder especially Devil Z. A group of five was guarding an entrance that was parallel to Cybertron. They saw a gate open and saw a figure enter. The guards went to a defensive position and ready to get rid of the intruder. "Halt, who goes there," the guards spoke.

There was no answer but they saw two large green lights floating in front of them. "Are you the one who suppose to stop me from coming in?" the figure said.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the guards asked.

"You should you know me by now," the figure replied. "I am the threat of the universe. I am…"

"Devil Z," the guard spoke. "Guards, open fire."

The guards took out their guns and opened fire. The bullets stopped mere inches from Devil Z's face. He smiled in the darkness and laughed. "Bullets, once known the tool to end life mean nothing to me," Devil Z said. The bullets turned around and pierced the guards. "Now if you excuse me, I have a universe to destroy," Devil Z said as he flew away.

"No," a guard said weakly.

Planet: Cybertron

Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Valkyrian, Elita and Hotshot were on Cybertron. They were to the vault and waited for Arcee to come back with the sword. Arcee emerged from the tunnel with the Dimensional sword in her hand. She handed the sword to Valkyrian and she proudly accepted it. "Should we come with you Optimus?" Hotshot asked.

"Yes, you and your team will be perfect for this assignment," Optimus replied.

"Um Optimus, I don't mean to be out of line but I don't like your approach to the situation," Arcee said.

Everyone gasped. Optimus' orders were unquestioned but Arcee had spoken against his plan. Optimus looked at Arcee and laughed. "You're right, I forgot," he said. "This time I know very little while you know everything. So what are your orders Arcee?"

"Orders?" Arcee questioned.

"I made you leader while I was gone and I see that you made decision that I, myself, will never make," Optimus said. "I'll follow you into battle. What are your orders?"

"First, no one but the three of us are going after Devil Z," Arcee said.

"What?" Hotshot objected.

"You need help," Elita said.

"We'll get it once we are in the Spirit World," Arcee said. "For now, I need everyone here. Elita, I'm placing you in charge of this team. I want you to send a team to Earth to protect it in case chaos breaks out on Earth if Z gets a hold of the power. And I want another team here on Cybertron to stall him."

"Why?" Optimus wondered.

Arcee removed a chip from her arm and hand it to Elita. "This is the failsafe," Arcee said. "When Devil Z escapes…"

"If," Magnus interrupted.

"When," Arcee corrected. "If he beat us to the power, he has to get out. And when he does, activate the failsafe, this will stall him until we get out. Can you do that?"

Elita nodded. "Good," Arcee said. "Valkyrian, I want you to stay here with Elita in case of any trouble."

"Fine with me," Valkyrian said. "Shall I open the gate?"

"Whenever you're ready," Arcee said.

Valkyrian grasped the hilt of the sword as her armor glowed. Tapping into the DNA within, Valkyrian reached full power. The sword glowed and Valkyrian raised the sword in the air. She cut into space and opened a dimension gate. "It's ready," Valkyrian said.

"Thank you for everything, Valkyrian," Arcee said.

"No problem," Valkyrian said.

Arcee was the first to step in then Ultra Magnus. Optimus was the last one to go in. "Optimus, do you think that Arcee's plan is going to work?" Elita asked.

"I'm not sure but I trust her," Optimus replied.

"Please come back to us alive," Elita said.

"I'll try," Optimus promised and he jumped in.

The gate closed and the sword disappeared. Elita looked at the chip and closed her hand. "Let's go to work," Elita said. "First thing we need to do is to establish a link between them."

"We can't," Valkyrian said. "Once in the Spirit World, outside communication is prohibited. They're on their own."

"Okay then, who are you sending to Earth?" Hotshot wondered.

"You," Elita replied. "Organize a team to take with you."

"Take me with you Hotshot," Valkyrian said. "If I'm going to die, let me die in battle."

"Whatever you wish," Hotshot said.

"Though I know Optimus will find a way but let's work on Arcee's backup," Arcee said.

Planet: Earth

Everyone was in Andréa's room. The armor was placed in the middle of the bed. They all surrounded her bed, waiting for their instructions. "So what now?" Jackie wondered.

"We all hold hands," Andréa replied. Everyone grabbed a hand, everyone but Max. He was left to complete the circuit. "Come on," Andréa said.

"What if this doesn't work?" Max asked. "What if we can't do this?"

"We humans advance because we try," Andréa replied. "We never think about how things are going to end but we manage to survive the next day. If you trust me, if you believe in me, you'll do this."

Max thought it over and agreed with his sister. He grabbed her hand and completed the circle. At that moment, the armor hovered in the air. It was emitting a white glow. "Now what?" Chelsea wondered.

"Orbis terrarum of silenti etc audio mihi

Voco phasmatis ut EGO peto

Per medium nos habitum,

Permissum suum iter itineris patefacio iterum

Electus ones , audite meus vox vocis , audite meus dico ...," Andréa chanted. "…Make Devil Z fall for the crimes he has done."

"What did she say?" Rick muttered.

"She called the Spirit World," Chelsea replied. "By using the medium, she's summoning the spirit within. To come out and fight once more to make Devil Z fall."

"You understood that?" Rick asked.

"I know a little Latin," Chelsea said.

The armor emitted a pulse through space and into the Spirit World. The pulse traveled through the Spirit World and awoken the chosen spirits. "It's time," a woman said.

Location: Spirit World

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee entered the dimension floating in the vastness of space. "Talk about empty," Magnus commented.

"We need to find our way around so we can find Z," Optimus said.

"If we know how to navigate through this world," Arcee pointed out.

"I can help you," a weak voice said. They looked down and saw one of the guards floating. "You must be the heroes they speak of who sealed him away."

"We are them," Optimus said. "Who are you?"

"I am the Warrior of Defense, my name is Kou," the spirit replied.

"Kou, you're hurt," Arcee said.

"Just little wounds, my friends got the blunt of it," Kou replied.

"Who did this?" Optimus asked.

"Z," Kou replied. "He got in and he's making his way to the inner chamber. You have to stop him."

"And we will, we just need to find him," Optimus said.

"I'll guide you through the world," Kou offered. "Together, I'll get you to the inner chamber as fast as possible."

"Then let's move," Ultra Magnus said. "The longer we wait, the closer he gets to the power."

"Follow me," Kou lead. She floated deeper into the Spirit World as the Autobots followed.

Area: Outer Chamber

Words about Devil Z's arrival had spread across. Divine spirits were called to guard the chamber. The Elders were the second line of defense while the Higher Counsel served as the last line of defense to the inner chamber. Everyone waited for Devil Z to arrive. The area was dead silent. Not even a breath was heard. "It's quiet," one the elders said.

"Too quiet," another agreed. "Where is he? If he wants the power, he should go through here."

Then they heard a large explosion from within the chamber. "He's inside," one of the spirits said.

"But how?" the elders asked.

Area: Inner Chamber

Devil Z appeared inside the inner chamber. Fire surrounded the area. The Higher Counsel was at Devil Z's mercy. "Please, don't do this." "You have no idea what the power will do to you." "This is suicide," the Higher Counsel said.

"Suicide? Ha!" Devil Z laughed. "Unlike you fools, I know what this power can do to me and I'll use it to rule the universe."

"Not without the lock," the Higher Counsel said. "Without it, you'll die."

"I know that and I know who has the lock," Devil Z said. "I planned everything to the minute. The human factor won't stop me at all."

Devil Z blew down the door encasing the power. In the middle of the room was a ball of black and white light sitting on a pedestal. His destiny is close at hand.

"STOP!"

Devil Z turned around and saw Optimus. Ultra Magnus and Arcee came in after Optimus. "Ah, Optimus Prime, coming to the rescue as usual," Devil Z said. "This time, you're too late. I've won. So admit defeat so your death can be swift and painless."

"I'll never give up," Optimus said. "I'll stop you even if it cost me my life."

"That's interesting and I've loved to see that but since I possess the power you need to stop me, there is no way in hell you can match me," Devil Z said. "Not even your human friends can help you now."

Optimus knew that he lost, for sure. Devil Z was about to reach of the power. Then a needle passed in front of Devil Z's hand, preventing him from reaching the power. Devil Z looked over his shoulder and snarled. "You," he snarled.

The one who threw the needle was no other than Devil Z's daughter, Alexis. "Hello father," Alexis greeted. "Still trying to take over the universe?"

"You're no longer a threat to me," Devil Z said. "You're all alone."

"Not quite," a male voice spoke. Wilson, Koji and Shirley appeared next to Alexis.

"Four out of five, still in my odds," Devil Z smiled.

"Change it to five and call it even," a woman said.

Devil Z went 2 shades lighter as the voice echoed inside his head. He turned around to find his worst nightmare is back. "Hi," Tai said.

"Shits," Devil Z muttered.

Tai's expression then dropped. Two oversized canons appeared on her arms. She squeezed the trigger and fired.


	16. Chapter 16: Chaos

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 16

Chaos

Planet: Earth

It was late at night and Andréa was asleep. Doctors performed another series of tests on Andréa. The tests came back positive and she was set to be discharged in the morning. Max stayed behind to watch over his sister. Everyone else went back home to rest. Before night had fallen, Andréa had a roommate who had been admitted for serious illness. It was an older woman and she didn't talk at all.

It was 2 in the morning and Max was fast asleep in his chair while Andréa was in deep sleep. She was tossing and turning as she was experiencing a bad dream.

Area: Andréa's dream

Andréa was walking down a brightly lit hallway. The hallway was decorated with carving of past Cybertron's leader. The last carving on the wall was Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Andréa touched the carving and studied it. Though she never met them before, she felt safe around them. She looked down the end of the hallway and saw a pedestal. Sitting on top of the pedestal was an object with a green aura. Behind the pedestal was a carving of a planet. Andréa looked at the carving on the wall. Though she never seen the planet before, she knew the name. "Cybertron," she said. "And this must be the Matrix of Leadership."

She looked around and saw a dark room. She walked to the room and peered inside. She saw another pedestal with an object surrounded by a dark aura. There was a planet and a robot carved on the wall behind the object. "Unicron," Andréa said. "And that is the Matrix of Conquest. Why am I here?"

"You should know princess," a woman said.

Andréa turned around and saw herself standing at a corner. But her copy had green eyes. "Empress?" Andréa said.

"Don't freak, I'm just a figment of your imagination," Empress said. "Apparently you know what these objects are."

"Why am I seeing this?" Andréa asked.

"This is part of Endgame," Empress replied. "And you are in the middle."

"Middle? What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself," Empress smiled. She snaps her finger and the hall disappeared. She was floating in space. She saw two super robots floating in space. One was Unicron but not exactly not like him. The other was unknown. Then she saw a light in the middle. It wasn't white or black but it was bright red. She stared deep into the light and she was stunned. "That's me," Andréa said. "Why?"

"Because Endgame is you," a woman said.

Andréa woke up from her fright, breathing heavily. Max was stirred from Andréa's fright. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Andréa replied.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't breathing and it caught me."

"Or you had a nightmare again."

"I'm fine," Andréa assured.

"It's that dream again is it?"

"I'm okay!" Andréa snapped. "I'm alright."

"Okay," Max said and he went back to sleep.

One hour later, Andréa was still awake. She couldn't go back to sleep. All she did was watch her brother sleep. She tossed and met a woman on the other side off the bed. This scared Andréa shitless. She jumped and hugged the corner of her bed. "Max," she called. "Max, help me. Someone is in here."

She didn't get a response and she got worried. She looked at the chair and saw that her brother wasn't there. Andréa turned her attention to the woman and she was gone. Andréa scanned the room and she couldn't find her. "The last thing the doctors want to hear is that I went crazy," Andréa muttered.

"Tell me about it," a woman agreed.

Andréa turned around and met the woman face-to-face. This time Andréa held her ground. "Who the hell are you?" Andréa asked.

"Rei."

Andréa looked to her left and saw that the bed next to her is empty. "You're not old, you're almost my age," Andréa said.

"How else am I supposed to talk to you Andréana?" Rei asked.

"How you know my name?" Andréa asked.

"I know a lot about you Andréana," Rei replied.

"Just call me Andréa."

"Whatever suits you," Rei said.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you about Endgame," Rei replied. "If you want to save the universe, you must know about Endgame."

"I already know about Endgame," Andréa said. "It's the end of the universe."

"That's the least of it," Rei said. "The unlimited power of life and death was created ever since the universe was created. Controlled by the Higher Counsel of the Spirit World and the Reapers, they alone shape the universe. This power is a failsafe in case the universe is in danger of a threat that can't be stop. That power will end all life within seconds and recreate it in minutes."

"What if he does get the power, what will happen?" Andréa asked.

"As of now, chaos is spreading across the universe due to his negative energy. If he does get the power, everyone will be erased and you have to stop him."

"But why me?" Andréa asked.

"Because you are the seal," Rei replied. "In order for Devil Z to keep his new powers, he needs a lock to seal it in and you are that lock. Your genetic code alone decides if we live or die."

"It's because I have Empress' DNA don't I? I'm related to Devil Z himself," Andréa said.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you but that's how it is," Rei said. "You are the dragon princess."

"Princess?"

"The mark on your back is the mark of Devil Z," Rei explained. "That mark is a curse and your grandmother, Alexis, was the first and she passed it on to your father. Your brother has it but it's not as cursed as it is. In fact if someone has the mark on their back, say like your grandfather, process great power that can save lives or kill all."

"So I have to help save the universe," Andréa said.

"No, you _have _to save the universe," Rei corrected.

"No, I don't want that responsibility," Arcee refused.

"You don't choose your destiny, it chose you."

"Well I don't want it."

"The universe is in your hands."

"No!" Andréa shouted. "I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it!" When Andréa opened her eyes, Rei was gone. She heard a snore and saw that her brother was sleeping. "Max," Andréa called.

Max grumbled for a bit and resumed sleeping. "I'm not a princess and the universe is not my responsibility," Andréa said to herself.

Time: 10:15am

The doctor did one last test and Max signed the discharged papers. With everything in order, Andréa was free to go. Due to the hospital policy, Andréa had to be in the wheeled out of the hospital. Max liked the idea because this made Andréa pissed. "I can walk fine all by myself," Andréa fumed.

"I'm sorry Miss but we have to do this," the nurse said.

"They want to make sure that people like you can get out from the hospital without harming themselves," Max teased.

"Zip it," Andréa snarled.

The group reached the exit and Andréa was allowed to walk. She quickly stood up and pouted. "Don't be that way," Max said.

Andréa said nothing. Max left Andréa at the exit without saying a word. Andréa looked around and saw that she was alone. "Max," she called. "Where are you?"

A bike revved as it slowed to a stop. The rider removed the helmet and it was Mike. "Hey, you want to go for a ride?" he asked.

"As long you take me home, I'll tag," Andréa smiled. Mike tossed Andréa her helmet and she hopped on.

Location: CGA Building

Mike arrived at Metro City's most popular hotspot. One of the tallest buildings in the city, many children and family love to coming to see the amazing view from the top floor. They recently modified one of the observation platforms into an open balcony. With tight bars and high railing, no one has ever fallen off, yet. Andréa was standing by the railing looking over the city. A gentle breeze greeted the building. The breeze made Andréa giggle as her hair danced with the wind. "Wow, it's so beautiful up here," Andréa said.

"That's not the only one," Mike said.

Andréa turned and looked at Mike. He was sitting at a table drinking lemonade. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Andréa asked.

"Of course I do," Mike replied. "Why you ask?"

"Because I don't feel like it. I mean look at me, I'm a freak, a monster. I'm not normal."

"But that makes you unique."

"I don't want to be unique. I want to be like everyone else, normal. As long this cursed mark is on my back, I'm a freak. I understand if you want to leave me."

Mike was stunned to hear that. He got up from his seat and walked up to Andréa. "Leave you? I'll never leave you," Mike said. "I care about you too much to leave you. I was the one who took you to the hospital and I stayed with you until you woke up. What does that mean to you?"

"You're doing that because you're afraid of me," Andréa replied.

Mike made Andréa face him and slapped her. The sound echoed in the air. Patrons were looking and some were ready to retaliate. "I'm not afraid of you," Mike said. "If you do turn into this monster you speak, I won't run. If Empress took over, I won't fight back. I'll kill myself so I won't hurt you. The only thing I'm afraid of is…" Mike held Andréa tight and hugged her. "…losing you."

This brought a tear to Andréa. "Just like the promise you made to your brother, I'll do anything to protect you even if we're no longer together," Mike continued.

"Aw!" the patrons sighed.

Andréa was speechless. Then the building started to shake. "What's going on?" Andréa asked.

"It's not an earthquake, it's too sudden," Mike replied. "It's more like something is moving underground."

"Underground?"

"Look," a patron shouted.

Everyone rushed to the edge and looked down. Cracks were forming on the ground. Then in the distance, several buildings suddenly went underground. Something tall and slim was rising from the ground. Everyone heard a noise and they looked down. Everyone was shocked to see what's coming out from the ground.

"What is that?" Mike asked.

"A bipedal carnivore," a patron replied. "From the Tyrannosauridae family, it's Latin for Tyrant Lizard."

"Tyrannosaurs Rex," Andréa said.

The fossil remains of the T-Rex stood next to the CGA building. Then metal plates everywhere attached to the fossil. It wasn't longer before the T-Rex was mechanical. "Maybe the dino is friendly," Andréa said.

The T-Rex used its mighty tail and whacked the building. The building rocked and everyone was screaming. "Friendly? How about no," Mike said.

Three more Rexes arrived and started hammering the building's foundation. One of the support cables snapped under the attack. With everyone stuck on the observatory deck, they were going to die. Two more support cables snapped as the Rexes almost destroy the foundation. There was one more swing and the foundation was gone. The last support cable snapped as the building started to tip. "Everyone, move to the glass balcony," Mike suggested.

Everyone complied and ran to the other side. With the weight change, the building started to tip the other direction. Everyone in the glass balcony watched in horror as the building started to fall. As the tower was falling, three neighboring building stopped it. The sudden stop threw people towards the edge. Only three people broke through the glass and fall to their deaths. Andréa was clinging to the floor so she wouldn't slip through the break in the glass. "Hang on," Mike said.

"There's nothing to hang on to," Andréa said.

Then a bead of water seeps under Andréa's fingers. This made her lose her grip. She slipped across the floor screaming. She slipped through the hole and disappeared. "Andréa!" Mike shouted.

"Mike, help!" Andréa shouted.

Mike released his hold on the door frame and slid towards the edge. He saw Andréa hanging on the broken glass. The glass had cut into her hands and blood was streaming down her arm. "Give me your hand, I'll pull you up," Mike said.

"Don't move," Andréa warned. "The glass won't hold our weight. You have to call my brother."

"I don't have my phone," Mike said.

The glass started to crack under Andréa's weight. "Hang on," Mike said.

"I'm starting to lose feeling in my arm," Andréa complained.

"Andréa, will you do everything I say?" Mike asked.

"Anything," Andréa replied.

"Tap into your hidden powers," Mike requested.

"What? No," Andréa replied.

"If you want to live, do what I say."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"You have to try."

"What do I have to do?" Andréa asked.

"Simple," Mike replied. "Let go."

"Okay, I trust you," Andréa said and she let go.

Mike watched as Andréa plummet to her doom. Andréa closed her eyes as her tears danced in the air. Andréa opened her eyes and they were completely red. Red energy started to surround her, forming an energy being. The being was small but it grew three times its size. With Andréa controlling the being, she stopped herself from falling and flew in the air towards the tower.

The neighboring building couldn't bear the weight of the fallen tower anymore. The buildings collapsed releasing the hold on the tower. The tower plummets towards the ground. Everyone inside screamed as death was knocking at their door. There was a jolt and the tower stopped falling. Mike looked down and saw a red energy being holding the tower up. He looked closer and saw Andréa inside. He smiled knowing that his plan had work. Andréa broke of the top deck from the tower and set it on the ground. She returned to normal and she was in a dazed. "I did that?" she asked.

Mike came out from the dome and hugged Andréa. "You did it," Mike said. "You saved everyone."

"I did that," Andréa said.

"Snap out of it," Mike said. "We have to go to the Autobot base. We need to see how bad it is." Mike rushed to the base. Andréa was left standing by herself. Mike returned and grabbed Andréa's arm. Then he pulled her towards the base.

Location: Autobot Base

Mike and Andréa ran inside to see Max staring at the screen. Andréa walked up to her brother and saw fear in his eyes. "What's wrong bro?" she asked.

"Everything," Max replied.

Chelsea, Jackie and Rick entered the base with questions of their own. "Why do I see an oversized lizard at the mall?" Jackie asked.

"Dinosaurs came back from the grave," Max replied. "But I don't know how."

"Just like I thought, there was an EMP," Rick said.

"Electromagnetic pulse," Mike said.

"That pulse came from space with no origin," Rick said. "Because that pulse messed up my computer."

"But how an EMP revived fossils?" Jackie asked.

"Who knows," Rick said.

"I do," Andréa replied. "Devil Z has entered the Spirit World and his negative energy is affecting the universe. It only gets worse from here."

"What can be worse than this?" Chelsea asked.

"Disappearance," Andréa replied. "Once Z get a hold of the power he seeks, complete deletion of every life in this universe include the Spirit World."

"So what do we do for now?" Mike wondered.

"We fight," Max replied.

"_And I agree,"_ a female voice spoke. The monitor flickered and Valkyrian was on the screen.

"Valkyrian, you're here," Andréa said.

"_And you're still alive,"_ Valkyrian said. _"We do have a chance."_

"_What's the situation?"_ Hotshot asked.

"A blast from the deep past," Max reported. "Dinosaurs are being revived like crazy and they are turning into machines. They are destroying everything. They almost cover the entire planet."

"_The best thing is to split up,"_ Hotshot said.

"_I'll take Metro City,"_ Valkyrian volunteered.

"_Not alone, you only have a limited amount of time before you disappear,"_ Hotshot reminded.

"Disappear?" Andréa said.

"_Arcee and Valkyrian separated,"_ Hotshot said. _"Valkyrian is currently living off your DNA. She's going to die very soon unless she returns to Arcee."_

"What about me?" Andréa asked. "I can be your medium."

"_It doesn't work that way,"_ Valkyrian replied. _"You and Arcee have to be as one in order for you to be of some use."_

"Then I'll fight alongside with you," Andréa said.

"What?" Max said.

"I want to fight and that's final," Andréa said.

"Even if I do let you do this, how are you going to protect yourself?" Max asked.

"The power I have within," Andréa replied.

"Against the biggest creatures the Earth ever had, no way," Max said.

Then she pulled the armor from her pocket. "I'll use this," Andréa said.

"Do you know how to open it?" Rick asked.

"No, but I'll find a way," Andréa said.

"Then in that case, I'll go with you," Jackie said.

"Jackie, are you mad?" Max asked.

"Count me and my sister," Mike said.

"Sister?" Everyone said.

"You didn't know that Chelsea was my step-sister?" Mike asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "It's a long story," Chelsea said.

"I'm going too," Rick said.

"Come on Max, we need you," Andréa said. "Remember our promise?"

"Oh alright," Max said. "But I'm not doing this because of the promise but it's the right thing to do."

The armor glowed bright. The light surrounded the room. When the light subsided, everyone was wearing the battle armor. They couldn't believe it. "Whoa, the rush is amazing," Rick said.

"I never felt this much power before," Max said.

"I feel like killing something," Jackie said.

"Then let's show these dinos who owns this planet," Andréa said. "Humans and Autobots, let's move out!"

Planet: Cybertron

Elita was waiting at the base for anything. Elita held the chip firmly in her hand. She was thinking about the outcome of the battle in the Spirit World. Then an alarm disrupted her thought. "What's up?" Elita asked.

"Bad," T-Ai replied.

"Define 'bad'?"

"You know all those corpses on the planet?"

"What about them?"

"They're moving," T-Ai replied.

"As in…"

"They are functioning without any sparks and they are heading this way," T-Ai said.

"That's not so bad," Elita said.

"Look at out the window," T-Ai said. She was really pale.

Elita walked up to the window and looked outside. She was so pale; it was like she saw Unicron outside.

"What's wrong?" Firestar asked.

Elita stepped out of the way and let Firestar look. She went pale as well. "Isn't that the whole planet coming our way?" Firestar asked.

Elita nodded.

"And they were dead right?"

Elita nodded again.

"Slag," Firestar whimpered.

Outside was the entire dead population heading their way and Jetfire was leading the attack. Everyone heard of Cybertronian zombies but there never know that it was true. Resilient in battle, these zombies cannot be destroyed. Elita and her team had a big problem and they only had a short amount of time before death comes knocking.


	17. Chapter 17: Endgame

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 17

Revenge

Location: Spirit World

Devil Z had drained Omega Prime energy and stolen Tai's DNA and the matrix's energy. He opened a portal to the Spirit World and made his way to the Inner Chamber. Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee followed him to the Spirit and met a young female guardian named Kou. She guided them through to the Inner Chamber. Devil Z's destiny was close at hand. Devil Z was about to reach of the power. Optimus knew that he lost, for sure. Then a needle passed in front of Devil Z's hand, preventing him from reaching the power. Devil Z looked over his shoulder and snarled. "You," he snarled.

The one who threw the needle was no other than Devil Z's daughter, Alexis. "Hello father," Alexis greeted. "Still trying to take over the universe?"

"You're no longer a threat to me," Devil Z said. "You're all alone."

"Not quite," a male voice spoke. Wilson, Koji and Shirley appeared next to Alexis.

"Four out of five, still in my odds," Devil Z smiled.

"Change it to five and call it even," a woman said.

Devil Z went 2 shades lighter as the voice echoed inside his head. He turned around to find his worst nightmare is back. "Hi," Tai said.

"Shits," Devil Z muttered.

Tai's expression then dropped. Two oversized cannons appeared on her arms. She squeezed the trigger and fired. Devil Z was blown away from the pedestal. "Oops, didn't you want the power?" Tai teased.

"Lucky shot but you're nothing to me," Devil Z said.

"We'll see about that," Tai said. "Arcee, I believe Starracer should make an appearance."

Arcee agreed and rushed over to Tai. A bracelet appeared on Tai's wrist and the crossfusion took place. During the download process, the armor pieces refuse to touch Tai. Then the fusion drive rejected Arcee. "What happened?" Arcee wondered.

"I don't know," Wilson replied. "Try Valkyrian."

Arcee activated her fusion drive. Tai was scanned and armor pieces were presented. Once again, the pieces refuse to touch Arcee. Then the fusion drive rejected Tai. "What's going on?" Tai asked.

Devil Z roared in laughter. "Looking for this?" Devil Z asked and he presented Tai's DNA in his hand.

"How did you get that?" Wilson asked.

"I stole it," Devil Z smiled. "Without this, you are nothing."

"Even if the DNA is stolen, they should combine right?" Shirley asked.

"They should," Wilson said and he quickly examined the project. When he saw that the project was changed, he was pissed. "Shit, someone changed it!" Wilson exclaimed.

Devil Z rolled even harder.

"Tai is no longer the medium," Wilson said.

"Then reset it," Shirley said.

"I can't," Wilson said. "I need the owner present to do that."

"Then we'll find a substitute," Shirley said.

"It doesn't matter, we lost," Wilson said.

"That's right," Devil Z said. "Now feel my wrath." He electrified the room and everyone inside got zapped.

"Hey bro, we still have a chance," Shirley said. "According to this, the DNA used is a descendent from you and Alexis."

"Our kids?" Wilson and Alexis wondered.

"No," Shirley replied. "More like your granddaughter. Alexis is the one only who is closest to match it."

"Will it work?" Koji asked.

"It might," Wilson said.

"Then let's do it," Alexis said. "Let's go Arcee."

"It's so sad that they keep on trying with no success," Devil Z said.

"Activate crossfusion, Starracer stand!" Alexis and Arcee shouted. They met in the middle and surround by a ball of light. Devil Z took out a gun and fired three shots in to the ball. Devil Z saw that the ball's energy was shifting. He smiled as he knew that he took down a threat. Then the color of the light changed from white to black. Devil Z's smile disappeared. The ball compressed and assumed a form. The light faded away and Starracer was there. This time Starracer wasn't blue and white, she was black and blue. Her optics glowed bright red. Wilson looked at Starracer's stat and saw that Starracer had no time limit and her power level was lower than before. "She's weaker and slower with Alexis but she can stay as long she's wants," Wilson said.

"That's good and bad," Tai said.

"It is," Koji agreed.

Starracer was ready for battle. She invited Devil Z to make the first move. He proudly accepted the invitation and disappeared. He reappeared behind Starracer and motioned his arm in a stabbing position to take her spark. His hand went straight through and Starracer disappeared. _"A fake,"_ Devil Z thought to himself.

Devil Z swing his arm a 180 degrees. He struck an object and it was a barrier. Starracer was staring at him through the barrier. Devil Z used his other hand to pierce the barrier. He grabbed Starracer's neck and immediately got burned. _"Though she's my daughter, her energy is too pure for me to touch,"_ Devil Z thought to himself.

"What's wrong? You can't touch me," Starracer said.

"I don't need to touch you to kill you," Devil Z replied.

Starracer called for her sword and released an energy blade. The energy blade struck Devil Z and left a mark on his armor. Everyone else saw an opportunity. "Don't," Starracer said. "Not yet."

Planet: Earth

Andréa's team, now known as the Earth Defense Team Squad B, teamed up with Valkyrian to protect the city against the dinosaurs. The team had split up into two teams: Andréa, Max and Valkyrian were one team and Chelsea, Rick, Jackie and Mike was the second team. The Autobot team was divided equally across the planet. Currently Valkyrian's group was dealing with a tall member of the dinosaurs, a Giraffatitan. To make things worse, it assumed a robot mode. This dino made them look like rag dolls. An object streaked through the sky and struck the ground hard. In the crater was Andréa. Max and Valkyrian rushed over to Andréa. "You straight?" Valkyrian asked.

"I'll be when that beast is dead," Andréa replied. She slowly climbed out from her hole.

"Let's attack together now," Valkyrian suggested. "Aim for the chest area."

Max's wrists were covered with gun barrels. Then the barrels moved forward covering his hands. Two cannons were mounted on Andréa's shoulders. Valkyrian welded Tai's bazookas on her arms. They charged their weapons and locked on their targets. They released their firepower and struck the giant in the chest. The giant stumbled backward as it was trying to regain its balance. A cloud of smoke lingers around the giant's chest. Then Max noticed Valkyrian quickly moving to shield Andréa. Max looked up and noticed what Valkyrian was protecting Andréa from. "Andréa!" Max shouted.

Andréa turned her attention Max and she turned her head toward Valkyrian. In an instant, Andréa saw something coming towards her. She stumbled to the ground and moved her head. It was a sword and it was centimeters from Andréa's head. Andréa stared at the blade breathing heavily. Then she saw red liquid pooling down the sword. Andréa looked up and she was horrified. "Valkyrian!" Andréa screamed.

The sword cut into her body and through her spark chamber. Valkyrian looked at Andréa with a smile. "I guess this is my way of saying thanks for saving my behind," Valkyrian chuckled.

"Valkyrian, no," Andréa said as she started to cry.

"Hang on, we'll get you some help," Max said.

"It's too late for me," Valkyrian said. "I have to give the others a chance to fight."

"Others?" Max said.

"Max, Andréa, you guys are the only humans I met that I never felt so close to," Valkyrian said. Andréa felt a water drop on her face. Valkyrian had a smile burned on her face even though she was crying. "Bye guys, I have to go. My existence is no longer valid in this universe." Valkyrian slowly started to fade away.

"Bye Valkyrian," Andréa cried. "I'll miss you."

"Are you going to be okay?" Max asked.

"As long this dinos are around, no," Andréa replied. "I won't let her sacrifice be in vain."

Planet: Cybertron's moon

While things on Earth were going downhill, the situation at the base hit rock bottom. Elita and her team tried their best to hold off the zombies. That's when one of the zombies bit one of the soldiers and in seconds the soldier was turned into a zombie. Elita rethink their tactics and withdrew everyone. While retreating, half of her team was captured by the zombies. Elita led her team to the bridge and sealed the door. With her numbers down to 10, they were trapped. "That was scary," Chromia said.

"Tell me about it," Firestar said.

"The door is locked from the outside so no one is getting in," Elita said.

"That's good," T-Ai said.

Then there was a loud bang on the door. Everyone was spooked. They heard growling and claws scraping against the door and walls. The zombies had arrived and they want in. They started banging on the door to knock it down. Everyone was scared for their life. The banging subsided and the noise stopped. Then something big slammed into the door. Everyone jumped from the sound. Then the banging continued. "Elita, let me in," a voice pleaded. "Please, you have to open the door!"

"That's Breakdown," Elita said.

"Don't open the door," Firestar warned. "It might be a trap."

"But what if it wasn't a trap?" Elita asked.

"But still, these things are deadly," Firestar replied.

"T-Ai."

"No one is near the door. He's all by himself," T-Ai said.

"Then let him in," Elita said.

The door slid open and Breakdown fell to the ground. He got back up and thanked Elita. "Thank you for opening the door," Breakdown said.

"You're safe here," Elita assured. "They won't get us in here."

"It's locked from the outside?" Breakdown asked.

"It is," Elita replied. "We're safe here."

"Elita, once again, I will like to thank you for opening the door," Breakdown thanked. "For your kindness, I want you to have a gift."

"Really?"

"Really," Breakdown smiled. "Here is it." His face changed. He opened his mouth and roared. He was infected by the zombies. "Holy shit!" Firestar exclaimed.

Breakdown lunged towards Elita. She stepped out of the way and Breakdown smacked into the wall. Firestar grabbed Breakdown by his neck and slammed him to the floor and pinned him. Breakdown was resisting Firestar's hold. Chromia dealt a swift blow to the head to knock him out. "I guess you were right," Elita said.

"Never mind that, we have to quarantine him," Firestar said.

"I have an idea," T-Ai said.

The door slid open and Breakdown was pushed outside and the door closed behind him. Firestar dusted her hands off as she finished the job. "That was a good idea," Moonracer said.

T-Ai had a big grin on her face.

Location: Spirit World

Devil Z was getting peeved. He let loose a fury of fists. Starracer skillfully dodged them like it was wind. Starracer grabbed Devil Z's arm and jabbed Devil Z in the stomach. Then she kicked him the midsection but Devil Z caught her leg. He swung her around and released her. Devil Z opened every single missile port and fired. Starracer took the hit and she got separated. "Not strong enough," Wilson said.

"You can't handle me," Devil Z said. "Give up and move out of my way."

"How about no?" Alexis offered.

"Idiots," Devil Z said. He released an energy ball and it struck Alexis. Alexis slowly rose to her feet. "Persistent aren't you," Devil Z said.

Alexis saw a glowed on her bracelet. She smiled and readied herself. "Burst mode," Alexis said.

"Burst mode?" Wilson questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Devil Z wondered.

Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Tai and Alexis were surrounded with a glow of white light. The lights move around the area and converge in front of Devil Z. They separate into three lights and assumed forms. The lights faded away and it was the entire project presented at the same time.

"Starracer?" Wilson said.

"Valkyrian?" Koji said.

"Omega Prime: Paladin mode?" Shirley said.

"All here at the same time," Devil Z smiled.

"They might need our help," Koji said.

"You're right," Wilson agreed. "Koji, go help Valkyrian."

"Me?" Koji said. "I think you should help her. I'll help Omega Prime. Your sister should go help Starracer."

"Alright," Wilson said.

Standing on their shoulder, everyone was ready for anything. Devil Z fired the first shot and he came up short. Valkyrian charged through the smoke with both of her swords drawn. She jumped in the air and tilted her body at a 45 degree angle. She spun like a top. Valkyrian charged up her swords and Wilson added the fire. With her high revolution, Valkyrian nailed Devil Z head on. With the strike counter reaching 100, Valkyrian broke off and released an X-Blade. Omega Prime charged in and landed seven blows. He jumped in the air, giving Starracer clearance to release her Stellar Stash and this time it connected. When the smoke cleared, Devil Z saw everyone standing behind Valkyrian. She was holding the Matrix Blaster. The cannon was already charged and Valkyrian squeezed the trigger. The blast struck him head on. The result of the assault left him damaged. His armor was cracking and his optics was blank. He was groaning in pain. Valkyrian received another dose of energy and transferred it into the cannon. The cannon were charged and Valkyrian fired. "Goodbye, Devil Z," Wilson said.

"Not yet," Devil Z said. His optics burned bright. He punched the blast and it split down the middle. The spikes on his forearms grew and curved. He charged in to attack the Autobots. Devil Z came in fast and struck the Autobots. The hit was too much for them and they separated. "The power is mine," Devil Z said. He looked over to the Higher Counsel and gave them a warning. "If you treasure your existence, you'll stand down," he warned. Then Devil Z started to make his way to the pedestal. Optimus was barely online and he saw Devil Z closing in to the pedestal. "I won't let him win," Optimus said. His matrix responded to his determine and give him power to move. Optimus stood up and ran towards the pedestal.

Devil Z reached the pedestal and saw the ball of power in front of him. He held his hand out to touch it. He felt the aura and he was speechless. Devil Z touched the ball but he saw another hand on the ball as well. He looked up and saw Optimus. "I won't let you have this," Optimus said.

Receiving two different auras made the ball explode. The explosion let out a series of energy wave. The energy wave escaped the Spirit World and traveled through the universe.

Planet: Cybertron's moon

The remaining Autobots were ready to shoot down the zombies. Once again, the zombies banged on the door to get in. The energy wave passed through the base and everyone experienced an out-of-body experience. "The hell was that?" Firestar asked.

"It was like my mind was separated from my body," Chromia said.

"I think Devil Z got what he wanted," T-Ai said.

"What made you say that?" Elita asked.

"Because I felt it too," T-Ai said. "My mind was separated from my body."

"This is bad," Moonracer said.

Planet: Earth

Andréa and Max were chasing Velociraptors through the city. These raptors were fast and Andréa was having a hard time keeping up. Max was jumping from building to building to get an aerial view. Andréa was running and she saw an energy wave coming in. She decided that she can jump over it. So she ran next to a building and started running up the walls. Once she was high enough, she jumped off the building. Then she saw that the wave was too big to avoid. The wave passed through but not without experience the effect. Andréa felt her spirit leaving her body and the demon within was trying to take control. Andréa regained control and entered back inside her body. Max saw that Andréa was falling from the sky. He swooped in and caught her. "Are you alright?" Max asked.

"I'm okay but we're too late," Andréa said. "Devil Z got the power."

"Dang, how long before we disappear?"

"Don't know."

Location: Spirit World

A dark aura surrounded Devil Z. He was growling as he was trying to control his new powers. Parts of his body were bulging, showing signs that he wasn't able to handle it. Devil Z's optics burned through the aura and looked around. He narrowed his optics and slowly made his exit. He felt something grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw that Arcee was trying to hold him back. "You're not leaving here," Arcee said.

He let out a low growl. There was a loud smack and Arcee was thrown to the wall. She made a big indentation before falling to the ground. Devil Z left the chamber and he was gone. Tai got to her feet and ran to Arcee. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Arcee replied. "What about Optimus?"

"He's not in bad shape but he's out cold," Wilson examined.

"Whatever happened back there affect his matrix," Alexis said.

"Yeah, his chest is glowing like crazy," Shirley said.

"He'll be fine but we need to go after him," Magnus said.

"Getting in is easy but getting out is hard," Koji said.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"This world is supposes to keep the spirits in and intruders out," Wilson said.

"We can get out but it's going to take time," Tai said. "And it's something we don't have."

"Once he leaves the Spirit World, the purging begins," Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"No survivors," Tai said. "He is erasing the universe and starting a fresh one."

Planet: Cybertron's moon

The banging continues as the zombies are wearing the door down. The door is going to take a few more hits before caving in. Then the banging stopped. "You think they stopped?" Firestar asked.

"Maybe," Elita replied.

"I got no one in front of the door," T-Ai said. "It's like they vanished." Then the base shook.

"They're bombing the place," Moonracer said.

"That's not an explosion, it was a shockwave," Elita said. Elita took an energon saw and cut the wall down. The wall fell and everyone saw outside. In space was an opening. From the opening, someone was descending. Then the figure grew three times its size. Everyone was shocked. Devil Z escaped. "No way," Elita said.

"Um guys," T-Ai said.

Everyone turned around and saw that T-Ai was disappearing. "Why are you dematerializing?" Elita asked.

"I'm not," T-Ai replied. "I'm being deleted." And T-Ai disappeared. Three member of her team was disappearing as well.

"Oh no," Elita said. "Endgame."

Then one by one, everyone was slowly disappearing. Elita knew she had seconds to activate the failsafe. Elita install the chip and open the file. Elita looked down and saw that her legs were gone. She was looking for the executing program but she couldn't find it. "Where is it?" she said.

Then Elita noticed that her arms started to disappear. Elita read the code and begin to understand what it's for. She transferred the file to the satellite and forwarded it to Cybertron and just in time. Elita was able to see the file being sent to Cybertron before disappearing.

Cybertron received the file and took it in. Devil Z followed the beam and looked at Cybertron. He didn't say a word but he was curious. He turned his back and saw a flash of light. He turned back around and he was stunned. "What trickery is this?" he wondered.

Planet: Earth

Rick, Jackie, Mike and Chelsea were fending off a Triceratops from a group of civilians. They were able to take the Triceratops down and it was out cold. Rick led the group passed the dino and through the city while Mike, Chelsea and Jackie trialed behind the group to cover the rear. Then a scream stopped the group. Everyone looked back and saw a small child disappearing. "Mommy, help me," the child pleaded.

"Jamie!" the mother screamed. She walked over to Rick and begged for his help. "You have to save my daughter," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to help him," Rick said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the mother scolded. "My child is disappearing. You're protecting us from the dinos and all the technology you have and you can't save my daughter."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but this is something supernatural," Jackie explained. "This is Endgame."

The mother's expression was blank. Her daughter had disappeared from the universe completely. The mother fell to the ground and stared at the sky. She saw a bird flying in the air disappearing. "I have no reason to keep living. My daughter was my pride and joy and now she's gone for good because some whack job want to destroy the universe," she said.

She looked at the ground and noticed a handgun. She picked it up and caressed it. "Don't worry Jamie, I'm coming." She checked to see if it was loaded and it was. She cocked it and rests the barrel to her head. "No!" everyone shouted.

She pulled the trigger and blew her brains out. Her body collapsed to the ground. Then her body started to disappear. Every woman in the group felt her pain even though some of them didn't have kids. Then Chelsea sensed danger. She looked up and saw it. It was a missile heading towards them. Chelsea waved her arm and a big gust of wind blew Rick, Jackie and some of the civilians away. Mike saw the missile coming and held his step sister's hand and waited. The missile struck the ground and blew. Jackie got up and she was shocked at the scene. "No!" she screamed. Rick got up and he was in disbelief. Mike and Chelsea was standing and still holding hands. They looked over their shoulder and smiled. "Tell Andréa and Max that we love them," Mike said.

"Plus tell them goodbye," Chelsea smiled. Then the siblings faded away with the wind. "Andréa!" Jackie screamed.

Area: Business Park

Max and Andréa were walking through the area to look for victims and dinos. Then Andréa hear Jackie's cry. She stopped walking and stared at the sky. Max stopped and look back. "What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Everything," Andréa said. She opened a link and called for her friends. "Chelsea, Mike, Jackie, Rick, what's wrong?"

Rick answered the call and Andréa heard Jackie crying in the background. "What's wrong?" Andréa asked.

"Why Jackie is crying?" Max wondered.

"It's Mike and Chelsea," Rick said. He sounded like he something was taken away from him.

"What about them?" Max asked.

"They're gone," Rick replied.

"Gone?" Andréa questioned.

"They told us to tell you goodbye and that they love you," Rick said.

Andréa felt dizzy from the news and fainted. "Andréa!" Max called.

Location: Space

Devil Z was amazed at Autobot's final effort. "What the slag?" Devil Z said. "I don't believe it. The secret of Cybertron was right underneath my feet this whole time."

The code that Elita beamed was an activation code for Cybertron. This activated the emergency backup program hidden deep within. This transformed Cybertron into battle mode, or in this case, robot mode. "Primus, I finally found you," Devil Z said. "And I'll have the pleasure to destroy you."


	18. Chapter 18: Stage IV

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 18

Stage IV

Planet: Earth

Devil Z had taken the power and he escaped from the Spirit World. His negative intentions sparked the complete deletion of the current universe. Many life forms were disappearing. Then once the life forms are gone, celestial bodies are next then the supernatural before Devil Z can shape his new universe in his image.

Andréa had received news that Mike and Chelsea were erased. Though she knew this will happen, her heart couldn't bear the pain and passed out. Max was doing his best to wake her up. "Andréa," he called. "Come on, wake up." He was rubbing her hands and patting her face. He got no response so he had one more idea. He covered her mouth and pinched her nose. It went on for three minutes before Andréa started to panic. Max removed his hands and Andréa took in a deep breath of air. Normally she'll be mad for the rude awakening but she was out of it. "I can't believe Mike is gone," Andréa said.

"It's only temporarily," Max said. "Let's find Jackie and Rick before their time is up."

Andréa noticed that the planet was quiet. "Where are the dinos?" she asked.

"Gone," Max replied. He helped Andréa up and they started looking for their friends.

Location: Spirit World

"We need to get out," Ultra Magnus said.

"Well Optimus is still down and it's not easy to get out," Wilson said.

"Okay mister expert, how do we get out?" Magnus asked.

"We don't _get _out, we get summoned," Wilson replied.

"In other words…"

"Spirits in this world can't come and go as they pleased," Tai explained. "If someone can summons us, we are allowed to leave and answer that call."

"But in this situation, we need someone to open a door for us so we can fight," Koji said.

"Most likely, Cybertron is dead," Alexis said.

"So is Earth," Shirley added.

"Earth is not dead yet," Arcee said. "We still have Andréa and Max. They can survive a little longer."

"Even so, how can they call us?" Magnus said.

"That is the question there, Wilson said.

"Let's hope that my failsafe is slowing Devil Z down," Arcee said.

Location: Space

Devil Z was staring at the secret of Cybertron. "So Primus, my creator is Cybertron itself," Devil Z said. "How amusing." Devil Z grew until he was planet-size. Now head-to-head with Primus, Devil Z was ready to test his metal against Primus. Devil Z made his first move by charging in. Primus moved and grabbed Devil Z's hands and stopped him in his tracks. The sound of metal groaning echoed into space as the two powerhouse struggle for dominance. Two cannons that was mounted on Primus' back, lowered and it was aimed directly at Devil Z's face. Primus kept a tight grip on Devil Z's hands and fired. The force ripped Devil Z's arms off and sent him flying. Primus threw Devil Z's arms to the side and activated every single weapon in his arsenal. With the target locked, Primus opened fire. Devil Z was hit and hit hard. Heavy smoke lingered Devil Z was. Primus waited to see if he finished the job. Then a tentacle shot out from the smoke and wrapped around Primus' neck. Primus tries to remove it but it was too strong to break. Then Primus was reeled in. When Primus reached the center of the smoke, he received a fist to the midsection. The tentacle was released and Primus received a hammering blow to the back. Primus dropped out from the cloud and Devil Z followed. With his arm regenerated, Devil Z was furious. Primus stopped himself from drifting and fired his jets. He moved out of Devil Z's way and he went by. Devil Z doubled back and charged for Primus. Primus waited until Z was near to strike.

Planet: Earth

Max and Andréa were reunited with Rick and Jackie. Andréa saw that Jackie was broken up. She went up to her to comfort her. "Now what?" Rick wondered.

"We have to find a way so we can help," Max replied.

"Are you sure _all _of us are going to help?" Andréa asked.

"Yeah, why?" Max wondered.

Andréa stepped aside and the boys saw that Jackie was fading away. Max was lost for words. Then he looked at Rick and he was surprised. "Rick, your hands," Max said.

Rick examined his hands but they weren't there. Rick was disappearing as well. "Help us," Jackie said.

"We'll get you back," Max said. "I promise." With a breeze, Rick and Jackie were gone. Andréa was trying her best to fight back the tears. Andréa turned around and saw something gruesome. "Max!" she screamed.

Max examined his body and saw that he was disappearing as well. "Please Max, fight it," Andréa pleaded.

"I can't," Max said.

Andréa ran up to her brother and hugged him. "Please don't leave me here all alone," Andréa cried. "I need your help and you know it."

"I'm sorry sis but this time, you have to solve this problem all on your own," Max said as he rubbed Andréa's head.

"I don't want to. Please don't leave."

"You are the only one Devil Z wants. If you disappear, his plan failed."

"Then I kill myself."

"That won't reverse the damage that's done. You are his strength but his weakness at the same time. If Alexis got rid of him, you can too. I believe in you Andréana."

Andréa fall to the ground as her brother's body was no more. She saw a speck of light dancing in the sky. She reached to grab it but it disappeared. "MAX!" Andréa screamed at the top of her lungs. Pent up with rage, her eyes glow bright red. All the emotions she was experiencing made her confused and Andréa went on a rampage and started destroying anything that's in her sight.

Location: Spirit World

Optimus was still out as the matrix was pulsating. Tai tried her best to wake him up but nothing worked. "We need Optimus," Arcee said.

"He's no good if he's out," Tai said.

Then a white portal opened up. Everyone was mesmerized by the portal. "Is that our exit?" Magnus asked.

"It is," the Higher Counsel said. "Someone had called for your help." "The call was made from Earth."

"_Andréa,"_ Arcee thought to herself.

"But we can send you to where Z is," the Higher Counsel continued.

"Please do," Wilson said. The Higher Counsel summoned their strength to change the portal's destination. Arcee couldn't help but feel pain in her spark. _"Andréa is in distress but how can I help her?_" Arcee wondered.

"It is done." "You may jump through," the Higher Counsel said.

Ultra Magnus picked up Optimus and jumped through. Everyone else followed except for Arcee. Kou saw that Arcee was distant and she was worried. "Is something troubling you?" Kou asked.

Arcee didn't answer but the Higher Counsel knew the answer. "You are worried about Andréa." "We too feel her pain." "And she is the one who can help you get rid of Devil Z."

"But how if she's in pain?" Arcee said. "I want to calm her down but I don't know how."

"We'll send a speaker to talk to her." "Hopefully this will calm her down."

"You'll do that?" Arcee asked.

"Yes." "Now go, your friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you," Arcee bowed and she jumped through the portal.

"Will it work?" Kou asked.

"It depends how much rage Andréa is experiencing." "That plus if the mark hasn't taken control of her mind."

Location: Space

Primus saw that Devil Z was in range. With his arms out to the side, energy stream flow out from his hands and wrapped around his moons. Primus motioned his left arm downward and one of the moons struck Devil Z from above. Primus swings his right arm and the moon smacked into Z.

"Trying to _moon_ me are you?" Devil said.

_A drummer with a snare and a crash symbol performed a rim shot._

Primus brought his moons close to his hands. He launched one moon towards Devil Z. Devil Z took out a small blade and energized it. Then he sliced through the moon coming towards him but he didn't expect to see the second moon coming. "Whoa! Didn't see that coming," Devil Z said. The second moon smacked into Devil Z. Primus released the moon and charged up his main weapon. Yes folk, the one on his chest. The cannon started to collect energy as it whine.

Devil Z destroyed the moon and saw Primus was charging up for a final strike. Devil Z held his position and readied himself. The charging was complete and Primus fired. The blast screamed towards Devil Z and it smacked into him hard. Then the blast started to shrink. Primus cut off his attack and Devil Z was collecting the energy and turning into a small energy ball. He was laughing with glee. "Thanks for supplying the energy to destroy you," Devil Z chuckled.

Primus was a bind. Primus planned on fleeing the scene for safety. Then Primus couldn't move. He saw energy trials on his arms and leg and it was coming from Devil Z. "Nah-huh," Devil Z smiled.

"You're making a mistake," Primus said.

"No, I'm correcting the mistake," Devil Z said.

"What will you gain from destroying me?" Primus asked.

"Everything!" Devil Z launched the energy ball and added some of his energy into the stream. The blast struck Primus and he was in terrible pain. He wasn't at full power to within stand the assault. Then Primus' armor started to crack. "Die Primus!" Devil Z shouted.

"You'll never destroy me," Primus said. "Optimus will stop you and I'll make sure of it." Primus' spark exited his body and escaped. Primus' empty shell was destroyed by the blast. Devil Z was laughing that he destroyed Primus' body. "Now I need to destroy his spark and everything will be mine," Devil Z said. "Next stop, Earth." And he left to collect his prize.

A portal was opened and the Autobots exited it. All they saw was debris. "This is a lot of space junk," Wilson said.

Then Ultra Magnus saw a fragment pass him. He recognized the piece and he didn't want to accept it. "Guys, I think this is Cybertron," he said.

"No, this is the remains of Primus, our creator," Tai said.

"Your creator?" Koji asked.

"Arcee, your failsafe was the emergency activation code to awaken Primus from his slumber," Tai said.

"It is," Arcee said.

"If Primus is dead, then we don't stand a chance against him," Tai said.

"I'm not dead yet," a voice said.

Everyone looked and saw a ball of light approaching them. "Primus," Ultra Magnus said.

"I escaped at the last moment," Primus said. "He knows that I'm not dead yet. But he ran off."

"He's going after Andréa," Arcee said. "We have to get there before he does."

"For that, I'm willing to help you once more," Primus said.

He merged his spark into Optimus' body and his armor changed from red to blue. His optics flashed but he's not awake. "Now how do we get there?" Alexis asked. "We have no ship."

"True but we do have a dragon," Wilson hinted.

"It's been a while since we done it," Tai said. "Let's do it." Wilson's fusion drive rotated at a counter-clockwise motion.

Planet: Earth

The sound of building falling echoed in the sky. A distant roar was heard as a monster was on a rampage. The monster was a 50 foot tall crawling red dragon. The skin of the dragon was eating at anything that it touches. The dragon continued in its path of destruction. Then the dragon slowed to a stop. There was an obstacle blocking the dragon's path. It was a teenage boy. The beast didn't want to harm him because he looked familiar, like someone it knows. The dragon released a warning roar but the kid didn't flinched or show fear. "Big whoop, you lost everything and you're taking out your rage on a desolated planet," he said. "Why don't you take it out on someone else? Better yet, give me your rage. Give me hell."

The dragon let out another warning. "You can't harm me can you Andréa," he continued. The dragon was stunned. "You may wonder, who is this kid? How does this kid know my name and how he knows that I won't kill him? Well, my name is Cassie, your son."

"_Son?"_ Andréa thought to herself.

"If you think I'm lying, I bear the mark you passed on to me," Nick said. He pulled his shirt and showed the mark on the left side of his chest. The dragon narrowed its eyes. The dragon vanished and Andréa stood in its place. "What do you want?" Andréa asked.

"I want to talk," Nick said. He took one step and Andréa fired a warning shot. Her eyes are still red. Nick studied Andréa and saw that she doesn't trust him. He noticed that she had a tail and half of her body was covered with red scales. Her right hand resembled a dragon's claw. "You're still mad but I want to warn you," Nick said. "I come from the future were Endgame was successful. What Devil Z promised, he kept it."

"If he going to keep his promise, why fight?" Andréa said.

"It's how he rules that bothers me," Nick replied. "He rules with an iron fist. Everything has to be perfect or risk death. We have no will of our own. Children were murdered because they were acting like kids. I lost my left arm, I'm blind from my right eye and most of my body is mechanical."

"So what?" Andréa really didn't care about what Nick had said. Her heart was gone and she was cold to anyone who approaches her.

"You're his queen," Nick continued. "His wife."

Andréa's eyes widened. "Wife?" she said.

"You turned yourself in and he spared your life," Nick said. "He promised to revive your friends and your brother. They revolted against him and you slaughtered them in cold blood. How I know? My right eye is a constant reminder. I tried everything to come here and to kill you here and now before Devil Z finds you. Now since I found you your highness, prepare to die."

"What? Die?"

"My suffering will end here," Nick said.

Andréa shook off the scales and her eyes returned to normal. "Go ahead," Andréa said. "I have nothing to live for."

Location: Space  
Area: Thousands of miles from the Solar System

Devil Z had shrunk back to normal and he was cruising through space on his way to Earth. His destiny is near, very near. Then he felt something was behind him. He turned around and he saw the Black Dragon rushing towards him. The dragon bite down on Devil Z's armor and rushed him to an asteroid. The dragon backed off and fired an energy beam. The asteroid was destroyed by the force of the blast. Devil Z was floating where the asteroid would be. He watched the dragon split and returned to normal. "So the gang is all here," Devil Z said.

"Surrender or die," Ultra Magnus offered.

"How about neither?" Devil Z replied. He charged straight in towards Ultra Magnus. Then Devil Z was struck by a wave of missiles. Everyone turned around and saw Optimus Prime with his missiles batteries on his shoulders. "Take his offer Z because those are your fates," Optimus warned.

"Shut up Prime!" Devil Z said. He fired a few energon mines towards Optimus. Wilson and Koji rushed to Optimus for defense. Wilson released a flame blade to counter the mines. Koji sent an electrical stream to Devil Z. The stream sting Devil Z but it was nothing to him. Shirley, Tai and Alexis teamed up together and fired an energy beam. The beam wrapped around Devil Z as a barrier protected him. Wilson teamed up with Arcee while Koji teamed up with Ultra Magnus. With their powers as one, they released their assault. Devil Z laughed at their attempt. Alexis didn't hesitate and called for Valkyrian and Starracer. With swords drawn, they attacked the barrier. Devil Z's barrier took the energy and returned it to sender. Starracer and Valkyrian were pushed off like dolls. Devil Z had two pins in this hands and he launched them. The pins struck Valkyrian and Starracer and exploded on contact. Alexis and Arcee were separated from the blast. Tai hatched a plan and enacted it right away. Alexis, Arcee and herself united as one and Starracer appeared once again. Welding Valkyrian's sword, Starracer released an X-Cannon and Devil Z blew it away like it was nothing. Feeling generous, he politely showed them his version of the X-Cannon. The cannon connected and there was a huge explosion.

Planet: Earth

"You're willing to die on the spot?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I want to pay for my crimes," Andréa said.

"Then go and fight," Nick said. "You are the only one who knows his weakness and you alone can tip the tide."

"But…"

"But nothing. Time is running out. If you want him dead, now is the time. In the future is impossible unless you turned on him and that wasn't going to happen. Don't let your friends down. They are waiting for you. Everyone is not gone yet. Devil Z can't erase them until he unites with you. Think about it. What you decide is permanent and you won't be able to change it back." Then Nick faded away. "Please Mom; I want to live in your universe, not Devil Z's."

Andréa was left alone to think.

Location: Space

The smoke cleared and Devil Z beaming with pride. "Just give up," he said.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you," Optimus said.

"That hurts but it means something," Devil Z joked.

Wilson noticed that his bracelet was glowing. "Stage IV is ready," the computer reported.

"Stage IV?" Wilson wondered. "Oh well, activate Stage IV!"

"Initiating Universal Fusion!" All the fusion drives present were glowing. Wilson's fusion drive glow the brightest and Valkyrian, Starracer and Omega Prime appeared. Optimus saw what was happening and had an idea of what to do. He floated in the middle and the matrix glowed bright. The light of the matrix reformatted everyone that was involved, even the spirits as well. "Optimus Prime, transform!"

Optimus' arms collapsed and returned to his back. Omega Prime's head tucked back in and he was split down the middle. His arms and legs were detached. The arms were reattached where Omega Prime's legs were and formed the arms. Omega Prime's legs attached to the bottom of Optimus' feet. Ultra Magnus separated into three parts once more. His leg hovered next to Optimus' feet and merged to form the legs. Ultra Magnus' torso reconfigured to form a chest. Arcee merged into the chest to make it larger and sleeker. Valkyrian merged with Ultra Magnus' arms and formed missile batteries. The arms attached to Optimus' body and the chest slid over Optimus' torso. The missiles batteries were attached to the shoulders. Starracer merged with Optimus and cannons were mounted on his back along a sheath with a sword to his waist. A white Autobot insignia with wings appeared on his chest. Omega Prime's head flipped up but his optics was blank. Wilson, along with the others, floated in front of Omega Prime's head. All five merged inside and the head was reconfigured. The head was a mix with Primus and Optimus Prime. Red Optics flashed as the warrior was online. "Who are you?" Devil Z asked.

"The name is Paladin Prime and I'm here to erase you from the universe."

"Ha!" Devil Z laughed. "Just try to."

Planet: Earth

Andréa thought long and hard. She agreed with what Nick had said. If she was going to save the future, she had to act now. She entered a lotus position and started meditating in order to tap into the hidden powers of the cursed mark. She tried and tried but she couldn't. She was getting frustrated big time. "What am I doing wrong?" she grumbled.

"You're not one with yourself," a young girl said.

Andréa looked to her left, then her right but she didn't see anyone. "Hey, down here," the voice called.

Andréa looked down and saw a kid sitting next to her. The kid was in a lotus position. Andréa went pale as if she saw a ghost. The kid looked up and saw that Andréa was scared stiff. "Don't tell me that you're scare of me?" she asked.

"I'm not," Andréa replied.

"Then what's with the look?"

"You."

"Listen kid…"

"_Kid?"_ Andréa fumed.

"…the reason you can't tap into the mark because you don't know yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You're rejecting your past," the kid replied. "You're not supposes to reject it at all and I'm here to make sure that you do."

"So you're me from the past?" Andréa said.

"No, I'm you from _your_ past that you've forgotten."

"Forgotten?"

Location: Space

Paladin Prime and Devil Z were ready to take each other's life for the sake of the universe. "Prime, look at us," Devil Z said. "We're like gods. You're the image of good or Primus. I'm the image of evil or Unicron. We are about to reenact the great battle that took place when the universe was young. Let's stop this fight before it begins and work together to make a better future for our kind."

"Our kind?" Paladin Prime said. "I won't live in the same universe with the one who wanted me dead because the life forms you erase are not your creations. I'm giving you one warning and return everyone."

"No," Devil Z refused.

"Then die."

"So cold," Devil Z smiled. "Come on, let's work together."

"Over my sparkles frame."

"Bold words for someone who speaks the truth," Devil Z chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19: Andréa's Endgame

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 19

Andréa's Endgame

Planet: Earth

Andréa was all alone. She was trying to figure out ways to help the Autobots. Then she realized that if she can't help herself, why help the Autobots. She was a verge to give up when a small reminder appeared next to her, a little girl who claims to be Andréa in the past.

"So you're from my forgotten past?" Andréa asked.

"Yes," the girl replied. "If you're wondering, I'm 13 and you can call me by my full name."

"It's kind of awkward since I never use my full name."

"Then don't complain."

"So tell me Andréana…" She really hated saying her full name. "…why I have to remember my past in order to tap into my powers?"

"Because you separated yourself from your childhood to escape a deep secret," Andréana explained. "Your childhood is who you are and without it, you're nothing."

Andréa just had a blank look on her face. "Great it's like I'm talking to someone else," Andréana grumbled.

"Well, I don't know you and how do I know that you're really me from the past?" Andréa tested.

"You try your best to isolate yourself because you're afraid of getting hurt," Andréana said. "Those who get close to you tend to hurt you deeply. Chelsea going away and hearing…"

"Stop!" Andréa said. "I don't want to hear it. Please, I don't want to hear it. I want to forget that moment."

"How can you if you won't accept yourself?"

Location: Space

Paladin Prime and Devil Z were ready to re-enact the great battle between Primus and Unicron. _"If what Z said is correct, there is a possibility that I might lose,"_ Paladin Prime thought.

Devil Z took out a blade and held it near his arm. He waited then he rushed in. Paladin Prime drew his sword and held it in a defensive position. The swords rang as they made contact. With Devil Z distracted, Paladin Prime loaded his missile batteries and fired. Devil Z was pushed off. He waved his arm to clear the smoke. At that moment, Paladin Prime rushed in and landed a blow to the face then a knee to the chest. Paladin Prime joined his hands and hammered Devil Z in the back. Devil Z quickly recovered and fled.

"Why is he running?" Paladin Prime wondered.

"_He's after Andréa,"_ Arcee said. _"Hurry!"_

Paladin Prime activated his jets and pursued Devil Z.

Planet: Earth

"Can you leave me alone?" Andréa asked. "I already know who I am."

"That's because you claim to be a human when you're actually a…"

"Don't even say it!" Andréa said sternly.

"Why are you afraid to accept your traits?" Andréana asked.

"Because these are not my traits, it's a curse. Daddy had a mark on his arm and Max had one on his shoulder yet mine is on my back."

"I can help you," Andréana offered.

"Then tell me how to get rid of it so this nightmare can end?"

"Embrace who you are," Andréana said.

Now Andréa was getting ticked off. "No," she refused. "I buried the past because it's the past."

"You buried it because it contains a lot of memories you want to run away from," Andréana said. "Like when you attacked Nikki back in middle school."

"She had it coming," Andréa said.

"You bit her! You bit her because she called you a freak. You almost turned into a dragon to get rid of her. If Max didn't step in, you would've eaten her. What did she said to you when Max rescued her?"

A tear rolled down Andréa's face. "A monster," Andréa whispered.

Past…

Max had removed Andréa from Nikki. Blood was gushing from Nikki's neck. Nikki covered her wound and she was furious. "I'm so sorry what my sister did to you," Max apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Nikki said. "Just be lucky I don't sue or even worse, call the cops. You better do something about her, she's a loose cannon."

"I'll show you a loose cannon," Andréa roared.

"I take that back, she's a monster."

Present…

"That was the first time that I made a friend on my own and I went berserk," Andréa continued. "Everyone stayed away from me throughout that year. I never felt so lonely. I felt like I was out of place, like I didn't belong here or…"

"You weren't meant to live," Andréana finished.

Location: Space  
Area: Jupiter

Devil Z was rushing over to Earth as fast as he could. He looked back and he didn't see Paladin Prime. He smiled with glee knowing that he gave him the slip. "Z!"

Devil Z looked to his right and saw Paladin Prime flying towards him. Paladin Prime smacked into him and they crashed into Ganymede. The force of the impact shattered the moon. "Z Cannon!" Devil Z shouted.

There was a big explosion and Devil Z emerged from the smoke. He wasn't going to stop and fight. Then Devil Z stopped altogether. Z examined his leg and saw an energy rope around his leg. When the smoke clear Paladin Prime had lassoed Devil Z's leg and he was holding him in place. Paladin Prime struck the rope and Devil Z received a jolt of electricity. Devil Z endured the jolt and grabbed the rope. He yanked it and pulled Paladin Prime in. When he was close, Devil Z landed a kick to the face. Paladin Prime drifted away then Devil Z reeled him back in. Then he landed a punishing blow to the neck. Paladin Prime was out cold. Devil Z removed the rope and resumed his course. Shortly after Z's departure, Paladin Prime came back online. He shook the pain away and saw that he wasn't able to catch up. So he started orbiting Jupiter. He fired his jets and started circling the gas giant. When he reached his second revolution, Paladin Prime broke the orbit and slingshot himself space towards Earth.

Planet: Earth

"I found out why my parents were fighting," Andréa said. "I was seven when I heard it."

Year: 2103  
Time: 9:30pm

Andréa had finished taking a bath and was ready to go to bed. Dressed up in her jammies, she was ready for her bedtime story. She walked up to Max's bedroom. She saw that he was still doing his homework. "Hey bro, can you read me a bedtime story?" Andréa asked.

"Not now," Max declined. "When I'm done with my homework, I'll read you a story."

Andréa was disappointed. "Fine, I'll ask mom or dad," Andréa said and she left in a huff.

Andréa walked to the living room and she can hear her parents arguing. She knows that either one of her parents will stop the argument and read her a story. Plus she had promised that tonight was going to be her last story that was going to be read to her. She walked up to the door to ask. She heard the conversation clearly. She decided to listen in on the conversation instead. "How many times that we're going to talk about this?" the mother asked.

"Until we settle this once and for all," the father said.

"I am not letting you take a life of a child."

"You're right Elizabeth," the father agreed. "You are because this is your fault."

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You still point this at me. Marcus you need to grow up and realize that I was right."

"Right? You're destroying the universe," Marcus said.

"How can I destroy the universe?"

"By allowing Endgame to happen," Marcus said.

"Endgame is not real," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah and the mark on my arm isn't real either," Marcus said.

"Drop the sarcasm. She's as normal as everyone else."

"No she's not."

"Stop acting so stubborn Marcus," Elizabeth said.

"Stop acting?" Marcus said.

"I gave birth to Max and he came out fine," Elizabeth said.

"_Whoa, I think they're talking about a brother or sister I never had,"_ Andréa assumed.

"And you gave birth to Andréa," Marcus said. "My one and only daughter who I love is a demon child and she going to kill everyone in this universe. You should've killed her when she was born. But you didn't. We have to kill her before she turns 16."

Andréa was shocked to hear that. She slowly walked back to her room and hopped on her bed. Then she used her blanket to cover herself. Max opened the door and walked inside. He sat down on Andréa's bed and rubbed her leg. "You want to hear a story?" Max asked.

"No," Andréa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, I like to be alone," Andréa said.

"Is everything okay?" Max asked. He pulled back the sheet to look at Andréa. He noticed that one of Andréa's eyes were red.

"I said leave me alone," Andréa said and she covered herself. Max took the hint and left.

Year: 2112

"I abandoned my childhood from that moment," Andréa said. "I want to relive my childhood the way I wanted but I understand now. My past is who I am. I am a demon child and I know Devil Z's secret. Thank you for reminding me who I am Andréana."

Then she heard no response. She looked around and saw that she was alone. "When did she leave?" she wondered.

Then Andréa felt the mark on her back was bothering her. She noticed a shadow was casted over her. She looked up and Devil Z diving in. Andréa quickly stood up and leap into the air. Devil Z missed his target and crashed into the ground. Andréa noticed that she wasn't falling down. Then she came to a conclusion that was flying. "Sweet I can fly," Andréa said.

Devil Z emerged from the dust and try to grab Andréa. There was a star that can be seen in the bright sky. The star streaked down and T-boned Devil Z. Devil Z was launched into the building and destroyed it. Andréa looked down and saw her rescuer. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Stage IV, Paladin Prime at your service," Paladin Prime said.

"Arcee?" Andréa wondered.

Paladin Prime nodded. A slab of concrete smacked into Paladin Prime. An energy rope slithered over to Paladin Prime and started to wrap itself around him. When the rope was completely wrapped, Paladin Prime received a shock to his system and fell to the ground. Andréa touched down and ran over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Paladin Prime said. "Now go, run!"

Andréa looked to her left and saw Devil Z coming her way. Andréa quickly took flight and left. Devil Z smiled. "Oh cat-and-mouse," Devil Z said. "My favorite."

Andréa flew close to the ground. She easily maneuvered through the rubble and then she disappeared. Devil Z had lost sight of Andréa so he had to continue on foot. He carefully combed through the city and gently destroyed any hiding spot.

A few yards away, Andréa took shelter behind a building. She was panting very hard. "What do I do?" Andréa wondered.

"Fight," Andréana said.

Andréa looked to her right and she let out a tiny yelp. "Don't do that," Andréa whispered.

"Look, he's after you and you have to defend yourself so why not fight back?" Andréana pointed out.

"But how? I can't tap into the mark," Andréa said.

"Then I'll help you," Andréana offered. "Together."

"The past and the present working together to save the future," Andréa smiled. They joined hands and a black orb surrounded them.

"Where are you, you little twerp?" Devil Z snarled. Then he heard a noise in the distance. He smiled knowing that he found his target.

Paladin Prime was still trying to break the rope that was binding him. He noticed that Devil Z was walking in a direct path. "On no, he found her," Paladin Prime said. "I have to break this rope and fast."

Devil Z jumped behind the building and found nothing but a bracelet. He picked it up and examined it. He noticed that Andréa was wearing it. "If her bracelet is here then where is the girl?" Devil Z wondered.

He heard a low growl behind him. Devil Z turned around and met the Black Dragon, this time the dragon was smaller. The dragon released a thunderous roar. "Let me add this for a rebuttal," Devil Z said. He took out a gun and aimed it at the dragon. The dragon lunged and ate it. Then the dragon opened its mouth and a small orange ball was forming inside. The ball fired into a beam and Devil Z was sent soaring across the city. Paladin Prime was amazed. Devil Z stood back up and drew his sword and a small blade. He charged straight for the dragon. The dragon let out another roar and metallic plates started to appear on the dragon. When the dragon was complete metallic, its front legs rotated a full 180 degrees and the legs were formed. The back end of the dragon was lifted off the ground and the dragon was in an upright position, well sort of. The dragon's head was detached. The body rotated 180 degrees. The back legs connected to the body to form arms. The claws flipped up to reveal the hands. There was an opening on the chest and the dragon's head attached to the chest. The head flipped up and the red optics glowed bright as the machine came online. "I don't know who you are but I'm looking for the girl," Devil Z said.

The machine spoke but it was Andréa's voice that spoke. "The girl you're looking for is me," the machine said.

"Andréa?" Paladin Prime said.

"Don't worry Prime, I'll handle him until you get free," Andréa assured.

"I'll handle you before you handle me," Devil Z shouted. He charged in and landed a blow to the face. Then two blows to the midsection. Andréa balled up her fist and uppercut Devil Z in the stomach. Devil Z hunched over and he was smiling. He stood up and his chest opened. Inside was a cannon barrel. The cannon were charge and Devil Z fired it. Andréa was sent flying. Andréa dug her heels into the ground and stopped herself. Andréa looked up and saw an energy ball coming her way. It was too close for her to dodge and she got hit. The energy ball was too much and she took a knee. Devil Z held another energy ball in his hand and played with it for a while. "Kill you or not, I still get what I want," Devil Z smiled. "But you're a pain in the ass so I have to get rid of you."

He took a pitcher stance and threw a fast ball. Andréa knew that the ball was coming and waited. She balled up her fist and punched the ball. The ball dissipated and Andréa was back on her feet. "If you want me gone, get rid of my friends," Andréa said. "But to do that you need me and I'll never yield to you." Two hilts appeared on Andréa's back. She grabbed the hilts and a set of twin swords appeared in her hands. Andréa activated her jets and charged straight for Devil Z. Andréa's swords pierced Devil Z's armor and he was carried into space. Paladin Prime felt that the rope was getting looser. He continues to wiggle to break the rope.

Location: Space

Andréa continued to push Devil Z into space. They struck one of NASA's space telescopes and it exploded on contact. Devil Z pushed Andréa off and removed the twin swords. Andréa moved in. Devil Z moved and elbow Andréa. She was sent hurling to the ground. Devil Z nosedived towards Earth. Their trajectory was sent on a crash course for the Amazon Forest. Devil Z touched the ground first and placed on of the swords on the ground. Optics flickered as Andréa regained conscious. Andréa turned over and saw a nasty surprise on the ground. She landed on the surprise and Devil Z was chuckling with glee. Andréa stood up with a sword to the chest. Andréa touched the hilt and it stung. "That wound looks pretty deep. If you remove that sword you'll die," Devil Z advised.

"Shut up!" Andréa snarled. She grabbed the hilt and endured the pain. She slowly started pulling the sword from her body. She screamed as the sword was exiting her body. Devil Z was indeed surprised. Andréa successfully removed the sword and blood started pooling from her body and to the ground. "I don't know if you're brave or just stupid," Devil Z said.

Andréa took one step and she almost lost her balance. Devil Z walked up to Andréa and punched her to the ground. He stood over Andréa with a disgusted look. "And you're supposes to be my granddaughter," Devil Z said. He took the other sword and jammed it into Andréa's right leg. Andréa cried in pain as the sword entered her leg. Devil Z had a distant look on his face. He truly didn't understand why a wound like that would hurt that much. "I never understand you organics at all," Devil Z said. "Every little thing hurts. Now what kind of scream will I get if I twist the sword?" He twisted the hilt and Andréa cried even louder. Then Devil Z felt something solid near the sword. Devil Z removed the sword and held it near Andréa's kneecap. He tossed the sword away and charged his fist. He drove his fist through Andréa's kneecap and shattered it. Andréa screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. The shock was too much for her and she passed out. The armor around her face retracted and her eyes were blank. No one was home. Devil Z grinned that he will get what he wanted it. "X-Cannon!"

Devil Z looked to his left and saw a large X coming his way. He held a defensive position and took the hit head-on. When everything was clear, Paladin Prime was free and he was angry. "Massive Attack Mode!" he shouted.

The cannon on his back mounted to his shoulders. Paladin Prime's missile batteries were loaded and ready. Two blocks on his hips pivoted forward and extend to form cannons. His chest opened up and revealed missile ports. Ultra Magnus' cannons were attached to Paladin Prime's legs. Tai's cannons were also attached to his legs as well. With every single weapon primed and ready, Paladin Prime opened hell. Devil Z took the hit head-on. When the smoke cleared Devil Z was still standing. Then he saw an energy drill coming his way. The drill passed through him and dealt some damage. Devil Z's optics went blank and collapsed to the ground. The twister dissipated and it was Paladin Prime. He walked over to Andréa and examined her wounds. His optics went blank as Arcee exited. Arcee picked up Andréa and can't help but feel rage, sadness and hatred. Arcee hugged Andréa and whispered into her ear. "Hang on, we'll end this," Arcee promised. "Everything will be okay."

"It won't," Andréa whispered. "If you kill him, he'll just come back. I know his weakness and I know where to hit him. Just give me time and I'll give up an opening. Trust me."

Arcee placed Andréa back down and rejoined with Paladin Prime. Devil Z came to and stood up. Almost immediately, he received a blow from Paladin Prime. Paladin Prime continued to land blow after blow to Devil Z.

Andréa came to and looked in the sky. She expected to hear birds singing but it was quiet. Andréa examined the wound on her chest and felt that it was closing but she lost too much blood. She had no feeling below her right knee. She heard the fight between Paladin Prime and Devil Z. She knew how to stop Devil Z and she has to give Paladin Prime the opening. Andréa slowly turned over to her stomach. Then she started struggling to stand up.

In the meanwhile, Devil Z had the upper hand. Devil Z picked up a boulder and struck Paladin Prime. Damage was done to his left shoulder from the hit. Devil Z dealt an uppercut and he took out a gun. He placed the barrel near Paladin Prime and fired. Paladin Prime was sent flying in the air. When he landed, he noticed that Andréa was trying to stand up. Andréa was on all fours and she was trying to use her good leg to stand up but she had to rest before standing up. Paladin Prime felt something on his leg and he was picked up in the air. He was thrown in the air and two missiles struck him. Paladin Prime was on the brink of destruction. His systems were starting to fail. Devil Z walked up to Paladin Prime with a sword in his hand. "I told you, this will be like the battle between Primus and Unicron, except that Primus fled and you die," Devil Z said.

Devil Z raised his sword in the air to jab through his spark. Then the sound of thunder disrupted him. He looked up and saw dark clouds were looming overhead. He turned around and saw Andréa was standing on her good leg. "You're still moving," Devil Z said.

"Yeah and I'm not leaving until I've done my job," Andréa said.

Devil Z noticed that Andréa's hands were charged with electricity. Andréa brought her hands together and formed a black energy ball. She compressed it and fired it. Devil Z was ready to dodge it. Then Paladin Prime held his legs and immobilized him. The beam pierced through his armor and out the other side. Devil Z fell to his knee from the pain. Andréa waited to see if her job was done. Devil Z stood back up and his spark was revealed. "I've done my job," Andréa smiled.

Paladin Prime stood up and picked up Devil Z and threw him over his head. Devil Z landed on his feet and faced Paladin Prime. Then Paladin Prime saw that his spark was exposed and he saw that his spark was infused with something else. "So that's how he was able to stay alive," Paladin Prime said. "He had the Matrix of Conquest. I have to end this now."

Devil Z noticed that Paladin Prime had a golden aura surrounding him. "What's this?" Devil Z wondered.

"Final Blitz!" Paladin Prime said. This Final Blitz was larger than ever. The whole universe was present and they wanted payback. Half of the universe went on the assault. They came together as one and form on unified beam and hit Devil Z hard. When the assault was over, Devil Z saw the remaining people went in the matrix for one final assault. "I'm not staying for this shit," Devil Z said.

He attempted to take off but he was held down by Andréa. "You're not going anywhere," Andréa said. She pulled him down and restrained him. With her arms around Devil Z's shoulder, Andréa was applying pressure to his back to widen the opening on his chest. Devil Z struggles to break free but he couldn't.

"Alright Andréa, move," Paladin Prime instructed.

"No," Andréa refused. "I'm staying to the end. If you want to end Endgame, get rid of me as well."

"If that's your choice."

Andréa nodded in approval. The cannon were charged and ready. Devil Z was still trying to get free. Paladin Prime moved in closer to Devil Z. Devil Z was stunned. "Are you this reckless with your life?" he said. "A blast this close will kill us all."

"That's all I wanted to know," Paladin Prime said. Then all three of them vanished.

Location: Metro City

Bodies littered the streets of downtown. One of them started to move. He stood up and it was Max. He looked around and saw that he was home. "I'm back," Max said. "But if Endgame was stopped, what happened to Andréa and the Autobots?"

There was an explosion and Max looked up. A wall of white light surrounded the city and Max found himself standing alone in a white room. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Hey Max," Andréa called.

Max turned around and saw his sister. "Andréa, you did it," Max said.

"I guess I did," Andréa said. "And I removed the curse."

Max examined his shoulder and saw the mark on his shoulder was disappearing. "You don't know how proud I am to be your brother," Max said.

"I know," Andréa said. "Goodbye Max."

"Goodbye?"

"My life is over. I'm done, gone. Live your life to the fullest. Goodbye big brother." Max watched as his little sister faded away with a smile on her face. The room disappeared and Max was back in the city. Everyone was awake and they were trying to figure out what happened. Chelsea, Mike, Jackie and Rick found Max and met up with him. "Hey Max, she did it," Mike said.

"Yeah she did," Max said.

Jackie saw a tear rolling down his face. "Where is she?" Jackie asked.

"Up there with the stars," Max replied. "She's dead and she's never coming back, ever."

"No," Jackie said.

Filled with mixed emotion, Mike shouted to the heavens, "Andréa!"

Planet: Cybertron's moon

Elita woke up on the moon base. She stood up and saw Optimus standing in front of her. "Optimus? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," Optimus said.

"We won?" Elita wondered.

"Yes we did."

"That's good to know," Elita smiled. "Everything will be back to normal."

"It will be," Optimus agreed. "With a new leader."

"Who?"

"You," Optimus said. "I'm sorry that I'm unable to keep my promise. The matrix is destroyed along with me and everyone else. Bring Cybertron back to its former glory." Optimus passed through the wall and outside. Elita got up and ran outside. She watched Optimus faded away as he drifts into space. "Optimus!" Elita shouted.

"The future is now yours," Paladin Prime said.

Elita saw a star twinkling then it disappeared. Then a bright white shined brightly in the dark space. Then the light quickly expanded and rushed passes Elita and overwhelmed her.


	20. Chapter 20: Reset

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Devil Z's Revenge

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 20

Reset

Date: September 15, 2113

Planet: Earth

Location: Park

It's been more than a year since the battle. The white pulse had restored the balance in the universe and returned everything back to the way it was before the whole thing ever started. No one had no memory of the incident except for those who were directly involve.

It was autumn in Metro City. The air is crisp and the temperature was comfortable. It was ideal to wear sweaters or a light jacket. The leaves on the tree changed color as the season progress. Bright red and orange leaves littered the park, making it ideal for children. Each time the gardener raked up the leaves, the children jumped into them and the leaves will scattered across the park. Mike and Jackie were sitting on the bench watching the children play. They were enjoying each other's company. Things haven't been the same since Andréa gave up her life to save everybody. The first few weeks were the worse. Everyone was grieving while Max isolated himself. They held a memorial service for her and everyone who knew Andréa came to show their respect, even Nikki. After a few months, Max came back to the picture as if his sister never left. He always talks that one day Andréa will return but everyone else knew that it's impossible to happen. Then two weeks ago, Max went missing once more and he hasn't returned since then.

"Life sucks," Mike sighed.

"Why you say that?" Jackie asked.

"My worst fears came true."

"You're not the only one," Jackie said.

"Any words from Max?" Mike asked.

"Nothing yet," Jackie replied. "I've been having problems reaching Chelsea."

"So where's your fiancé?" Mike teased.

"He's working," Jackie said.

"Right, 'working'," Mike said.

"When are you going to drop that?"

"'Til the day you die," Mike said. "That was hilarious when you found him at a bachelor's party having 'fun'. I guess he wanted to have some real fun."

"I can spice it up," Jackie said. "I still got it. I have a figure of a goddess."

"Last time you said that, you nearly killed Andréa, almost murdered the boys that was surrounding her and you threaten to shove a gun up a cop's ass, fire three rounds, remove it, shove down this throat, shoot out his stomach, remove it and shoot him in the dingdongs."

"I don't remember that," Jackie said innocently.

"It was on the news," Mike said. "You got arrested that day. We had to bail you out and convince the boys not to press charges on you. Plus we have to calm Andréa down so she doesn't go after you and you know how long it takes for her to calm down."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jackie said.

"I really hate to be one of your kids in the future," Mike said.

Then a pair of hands covered Mike's eyes. "Guess who?" a woman said playfully.

"We're not kids anymore Chelsea," Mike said.

Chelsea uncovered Mike's eyes and let out a huff. "You're no fun," Chelsea said.

"Hey Chels, how's Max?" Jackie asked.

"He's doing fine," Chelsea said. "Oh, um, Max told me to tell you to meet him at the CGA tower. He has a surprise for you."

"I'm not going back up there," Mike refused.

"Come on, please," Chelsea begged.

"No."

"Come on, Max is really trying to cheer you up," Chelsea said. "You've been grumpy for past year."

"Real grumpy," Jackie added.

"Na-huh," Mike said.

"What if I go with you?" Jackie offered. "Would that make you feel better?"

Mike saw that the girls really wanted him to go. "Oh alright," he surrendered. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Chelsea cheered. "You won't regret it." She grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him off his seat and towed him towards the tower.

Location CGA Tower

The group arrived by bus. Mike was looking up and the sheer size of the tower. Looking at it made him sick to his stomach. He turned around and saw that Chelsea was whispering something into Jackie's ear. "Are you talking about me?" Mike asked.

"No," the girls replied.

Mike narrowed his eyes in suspicion and turned his attention to the tower. He swallowed his fear and walked inside. Chelsea and Jackie followed. "Are you serious?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," Chelsea said.

"When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Mike is going to flip when he finds out," Jackie said.

They entered the elevator and they were going to the top. While they were in the elevator, Chelsea received a phone call. "Hello," Chelsea greeted. "Hey Max, we're on the elevator. You can't make it? I see. I see. Okay, thanks."

"What happened?" Jackie wondered.

"He's running a little late," Chelsea said. "He'll be here shortly." Mike had no comment.

When the elevator reached the top, Mike wanted to go to the dome area but the girls led him to the open balcony. When they entered the balcony, the girls were speechless. It was their first time on the tower. They ran to the edge and took in a deep breath. "Amazing," Jackie said.

"It's so nice up here," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, it's great," Mike said flatly. He walked up to the railing and leaned on it. A woman walked up next to Mike and leaned on the railing. "It's beautiful," she said.

Mike looked to his right and saw the woman. She was wearing a baseball cap which housed her hair. She had on a dark pair of shades to hide her eyes. She had a plain T-shirt and jeans. Then Mike noticed that the woman had a full leg brace on her right leg. Mike couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't want t admit it but he was attracted to her. The woman felt the stare and met the source. "See something you like?" she asked.

"What happened to your leg?" Mike asked.

"Car accident," she replied.

"You know, you look just like my girlfriend," Mike said. "You're beautiful but not as breathtaking as she was."

"Are you hitting on me?" the woman asked.

"No," Mike quickly said.

"So you're going to cheat on your girlfriend?"

"I'll never do something like that beside, she's no longer here."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the woman said.

"It took my one full year before I realized that she's really gone," Mike continued. "And I wanted to propose to her too."

This struck the woman's interest. "Really?" she said. "What will you do if she was still alive but she was just missing?"

"I'll look for her," Mike replied. "And once I find her, I'll tell her how much I love her. Then I'll take her here to this place to propose."

"Why?" the woman wondered.

"I said too much," Mike said. "I'm bothering you so I'll just go."

The woman grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You're not bothering me," she said. "Keep going and I'll tell you if your choice of action is a good one."

Mike looked at the woman's hand and at her face. He saw that not only she was interested but she was serious at the same time. Plus he felt a deep connection between them. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knows her from somewhere but where. "On this tower four years ago is where we shared our first kiss," Mike smiled. "I'll let her look over the city and I'll take a knee." Mike made the woman faced him and he took a knee. He took the woman's left hand and took out a small black box. "I'll look her in the eye and ask her one question I know she'll say yes to." He took out the ring and slipped it on her ring finger. "I'll ask her: Andréana, will you marry me?"

"Don't' you mean: you'll ask her to marry you?" the woman corrected.

Mike let out a small chuckle and stood up. He removed the woman's hat and her long hair was revealed. The woman was blushing with embarrassment. "You can't hide anything from me," Mike said. "I know it's you Andréa."

He removed the shades and it was Andréa. "How'll you know?" Andréa asked.

"The moment you grabbed my arm, I felt the connection we shared," Mike said. "Like I told you before, you're not like everyone else. You're different and that's the reason I fell in love you."

Andréa couldn't help but smile. A patron was reading a newspaper. He put the paper away and it was Max. He got up from his seat and walked up to Andréa. "So little sis, what is your answer?" he asked.

Andréa looked at the ring and smiled. "I will," Andréa replied.

"Is that your final answer?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Andréa replied. She stood on her toes to land a kiss. Mike placed his finger on Andréa's lips to stop her. "One more thing," Mike interrupted. "Happy 18th Birthday!"

Andréa started crying from Mike's words. Mike wiped away the tears and looked deep inside Andréa's eyes. "What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Andréa said. "You're too good to me. In fact, I don't think that I deserve…"

Mike placed his finger on Andréa's lips to silence her. "Shh, prove that you don't deserve me," Mike said and moved in for the kiss.

"Sweet!" a patron shouted. Jackie recognized the voice and turned around. There in the crowd was Rick holding a video camera. Jackie shot a mad look and snarled. Everyone next to Rick backed away. "Uh-oh," Rick said.

Jackie zipped up to Rick and growled at him. "Sweetie, I know you're mad because I lied but Max told me not to tell you and I got it on film," Rick said.

Jackie looked at the camera. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at him. "Good boy," Jackie patted.

"I'm not a dog," Rick said.

"But you do act like one," Jackie said.

Mike was happy that Andréa was back but he had questions. "When did you come back?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago," Andréa replied.

"I was studying then a guardian came to my room," Max continued. "She had Andréa sleeping in her arms. She told me that Andréa's life was cut too short. She had much promise and they decided to revive her but I had to take to the hospital to look at her leg."

"And I just got out today," Andréa finished.

"So what happened?" Rick asked.

"Is Devil Z actually gone?" Chelsea wondered.

"Gone for good," Andréa replied. "Paladin Prime transported the three of us to the Spirit World. From there, the Higher Counsel and the Reapers were there to make sure that Devil Z was erased from existence permanently. I held Z down and Paladin Prime fired his Matrix Cannon. The force ripped me, Z and Paladin Prime apart. Also the matrices were destroyed as well and that was it."

"At least everything returned back to normal," Mike said.

"Normal?" Andréa said. "Oh yeah, that same wave restored the balance across the universe but Devil Z is still gone."

"That's good," Max said.

"_Restored_ the balance," Andréa hinted.

"Uh-oh!" everyone said.

Planet: Cybertron

No one on Cybertron knew what happened except of Elita. Now as leader as Cybertron, Elita was in charge. With no Matrix of Leadership, she has to be on her toes on tough situations. Elita had proposed to erect a statue in honor of the fallen warriors.

Elita was in her office, reflecting on herself. There was a knock and Firestar walked in. "Hey commander," Firestar greeted.

"What did I tell you?" Elita reminded.

"Not to call you commander but you're in charge of Cybertron, not just the fembots," Firestar replied.

"This was a job I dreamed of having but I didn't want it to be handed to me after a war," Elita sighed.

"That's life for ya," Firestar said.

"Why you're here?" Elita asked.

"Wedge wanted to know if he is doing a good job," Firestar replied.

"Then let's check," Elita said.

Elita and Firestar went to the center of town to where the Build Team and couple of others were building the statue. The statues had three rows. The first row contained: Wilson, Tai, Alexis, Shirley, Koji, Max, Jackie and Rick. The second row contained: Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Valkyrian, Starracer and Omega Prime. The third row contained Paladin Prime and Andréa. Firestar was amazed with the sight. "Amazing but who are the five humans on the first row?" Firestar asked.

"The ones who help sealed Devil Z away," Elita replied.

"Unless my optics needs to be check or I see two T-Ai's."

"The short hair is the original and the other is Alexis, formerly known as Empress," Elita said.

"Empress?" Firestar exclaimed.

"Alexis was the first and Andréa was the last," Elita continued.

"But how you know those five were involved?" Firestar asked.

"Optimus told me himself," Elita said.

"You miss him don't you?"

"A lot."

"We all miss him," Firestar said.

Wedge had stepped back from the statue to view it. Then he walked up to Elita for her opinion. "What you think?" he asked.

"It's perfect," Elita said. "Job well done."

"Sweet," Wedge said. "Alright guys, our job is done! Take a break and we'll paint it tomorrow!"

Elita walked up to the statue and touched it. "Cheer up, at least Devil Z is gone for good," Firestar said.

"You're right," Elita agreed. "And there's no decepticons to deal with." Elita looked up and saw Andréa's eyes glowed and her left ring finger glowed as well. Elita smiled knowing that Earth had a happy ending. "Hey Firestar, remind me in two months to visit Earth," Elita said.

"Okay?" Firestar said. She wasn't sure why but she rather not ask.

"Well, well two fembots standing near a statue to honor the great Optimus Prime," a mysterious said.

"Who's there?" Elita called.

A figure rose on top of a building and jumped down. The figure stood up and faced the girls. Elita and Firestar were stunned to see who it was. "Megatron," Elita said.

"I'm back," Megatron said. "And with Optimus Prime out of the picture, I'm free to conquer Cybertron and the universe."

"You have us to deal with," Elita reminded.

"You're nothing to me," Megatron chuckled.

"Surrender while you have the chance," Firestar warned.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," Megatron said. "Starscream!"

A cybertronian jet emerged from behind a building with a fleet of Decepticon warriors. "Slag," Firestar said.

"T-Ai, activate battle protocol," Elita commanded. "Get everyone to my location ASAP."

"_Got it,"_ T-Ai confirmed. _"Activating emergency protocol."_

"Let see how weak the Autobots are without their precious leader," Megatron said. "Decepticons attack!"

Elita looked at the statue and saw Optimus' chest was glowing and Paladin Prime's optics has flashed. "Let's take care of them," Elita said.

"Are you nuts? We don't stand a chance," Firestar said.

"Yes we do," Elita said. "Trust me. Backup is on its way."

"You're awfully cocky since Endgame is over," Firestar said.

"It's not," Elita said. "The universe is still going to be destroyed but it's going to take millions of years before that happens. That is something the universe showed me personally."

Area: Autobot HQ

T-Ai had sent the call to every available Autobot members. While T-Ai was operating the space bridge to transport everyone, three more members replied to the call.

Location: Space  
Area: Unknown

Space debris littered the area. The debris was red, white, blue and pink metal shrapnel and metal plate and parts. But these parts weren't drifting aimlessly. They were converging to a central point. The central point was a body with a green glowing center. A piece of glass was flying towards the body. As the glass got closer, the body was getting more defined. The glass was attached to the body and it glowed. "Megatron," the body spoke.

Planet: Cybertron

A large battle erupted. The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had restarted. Every time the Decepticons plan something, the Autobots always stopped them. This time, the Decepticons had the upper hand. The Decepticons weren't killing the Autobot but they were restraining them for a purpose. With half of the Autobots restrained, some were surrendering without resistance.

Elita and her fembot team were dealing with a pack of Decepticons. They had the upper hand but Elita noticed that something was off. She looked around and she was surrounded. The girls had their backs to each other figure out their next plan of action. There was an opening in the crowd and Starscream walked through. "I'll be wise to surrender then to kill you," Starscream advised.

Elita noticed that they were the only ones left. Elita raised her hands in the air and let her gun dangle on her trigger finger. "Are you nuts?" Firestar asked. "You want to be captured?"

"At least I'm inside," Elita hinted.

Firestar couldn't shake the thought of doing it but she had no choice. Firestar raised her arms in surrender. Moonracer and Chromia followed suit. Starscream was pleased. He tied up the girls and waited for Megatron. Moments later, Megatron approached them. He was pleased at his success. Elita and her team were hanging from their wrist with their feet off the ground. Megatron caress Elita's face and smiled. "Such beauty of an Autobot Commander," Megatron complemented.

Elita jerked her head away from Megatron's hand. "Though you're tied, you're feisty," Megatron said. "Qualities which make you an excellent pet for me."

"I'm no one's pet," Elita said.

"You're right, your girls will make excellent trophies indeed," Megatron as he caress their bodies.

"Leave them alone!" Elita demanded. "It's me you want."

"So you want to be my pet," Megatron said. "Excellent." Megatron stood in front of Elita and held her head firmly. "Those who are my pet obey my every command," he continued. "Give me the codes to Cybertron."

"_The codes?"_ Elita wondered. Then she remembered that she sent a set of codes to Cybertron. _"How does he know about them?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elita said.

"Of course you do," Megatron said. He snapped his fingers and an electric cage had lowered. Inside the cage was T-Ai. "Elita help," T-Ai called.

"T-Ai," Elita said.

"Tell me or your friends will suffer," Megatron offered. "The cage your holographic friend is in will shrink and format her data or in other words, deletion."

The cage had shrunk an inch and T-Ai's leg was zapped. T-Ai yelped in pain as a small portion of her data was erased. Elita was in a bind. All of her soldiers were facing destruction if she doesn't speak about the codes. Then she sensed a presence nearby. "Stop!" Elita said. "I'll talk. I'll tell you everything."

"Good girl," Megatron chuckled. He waved his hand and the torture stopped. "Tell me."

"Alright, the codes of Cybertron is very easy to get," Elita said. "In fact, you're very close to it."

"Really?"

"Really," Elita said. "Just take 5 steps to the left." Megatron followed her instructions. "Now look at the horizon and shout 'Flying Fist'."

"You sure?" Megatron wondered.

"You want the code do you?" Elita asked.

"Flying Fist!" Megatron shouted.

Elita let out a small smirk. "Idiot," Elita muttered under her breath.

Then Megatron saw a red flying fist coming his way. It didn't click until it got too close and got hit. Then a wave of missiles rained from the sky and struck the Decepticons. "Who dares to attack Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Over here," a voice called. Everyone looked at the statue and saw no one. Then a portal was opened. A pink and white sports car jumped out from the portal. Then a blue and white car carrier rolled out from the portal. Then sirens were heard from the portal. A red ladder truck jumped out from the portal. In mid-air, the cab was separated from the trailer. The cab unfolded and a robot appeared. Elita had a smile on her face while Megatron was stiff in shock. "This can't be," Megatron said.

"I would hate to break it to you but he's real," Elita said. "There is only one Prime that you know of too well and that Prime is Optimus Prime."

"It's over Megatron," Optimus said.

"It's never over Prime," Megatron said as he stood up.

"Take care of them Arcee," Optimus said.

Arcee transformed in robot mode and took out her guns. She surveyed the area and cracked a smile. "What's so funny?" Starscream asked. "You're surrounded and you only have two guns. You'll never take us all on."

"Think again," Arcee smiled. She took aim and started firing. Equipped with armor-piercing bullets, Arcee fired one shot per Decepticons near the spark chamber. The shot disrupted their energon flow and forced them to stasis lock. On her first clip, she took down the first three layers but intently missed Starscream. "Fancy shooting but you're empty," Starscream said. "Decepticons attack!"

The remaining Decepticons moved closer on Arcee. Arcee took out 4 clips and threw them in the air. She released the empty clips in her guns and turned then upside down. Two new clips had fallen into the magazine. Arcee rubbed her guns against her thighs to cock them and she started firing. She spent the clips and she discharged them. The last set of clips she threw landed in her hands. This time the Decepticons had gotten too close to Arcee. So Arcee jumped on the Decepticons and leaped in the air. The Decepticons looked up as Arcee reloaded. Once ready, she entered a spin and resumed firing. She started with a wide range and narrowed it as she got closer to the ground. When she landed, all the attacking Decepticons had collapsed into stasis lock. Arcee faced Starscream and fired one shot but the bullet glazed him. "You miss," Starscream said.

"Did I?" Arcee smiled.

Starscream turned around and saw that the bullet had released Elita. Then Elita released the rest of her team and they were ready for payback. Ultra Magnus noticed a team of Decepticons were sneaking up behind Elita's team. He held his arms out and fired a wave of missiles. The missiles hit their mark and took down the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus took flight and broke apart. Optimus flipped in the air as the parts attached to him. "Powerlink complete, Omega Prime online. Omega Arsenal Blast."

Starscream trembled as he saw the guns Omega Prime had. Omega Prime fired and Starscream was sent flying. The girls regrouped next to Omega Prime and they were ready to face Megatron. "You've defeated Starscream but you'll never destroy me Prime," Megatron said.

"I beg to differ," Omega Prime said. "Maximum power, fire!" The team took aim and fired. The assault had crippled Megatron severally. A Decepticon named Thundercraker went in and helped Megatron to his feet. "Next time," Megatron growled and the Decepticons fled.

The Autobots were cheering that their leader had returned.

"Alright the dream team is back," Elita said.

"Not really," Omega Prime said. "Paladin Prime, the armors and Project Paladin is destroyed. That's how Wilson intended to be."

"If we still have it and Megatron finds out, he'll do whatever he can to get it," Arcee said.

"It makes sense," Moonracer said.

"At least we got our leader back," Elita smiled.

"My first order of business is to clean up," Omega Prime said. "And figure out how to get T-Ai free?"

"Can you please?" T-Ai begged. "It's getting kind of cramped in here."

Location: Decepticon's hideout

The Decepticons were licking their wounds from their fight with the Autobots. "That was rough," Thundercracker said.

"It was," Starscream agreed. "The Autobots' power has increased since their leader returned from the grave."

"Yeah and Megatron is furious that we lost to them."

"Let him throw a tantrum like a baby," Starscream said. "It won't matter in the end."

"Why so cold?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream didn't answer but he walked away. Megatron was in his chamber recovering and he was laughing. "So Optimus Prime is still here," Megatron said. "I still have a chance. With Paladin Prime out of the picture, no one will stop me from achieving my destiny. And this time the battle stays here on Cybertron, not on Earth. Those wrenched humans foiled my plans for far too long. Once I realized my destiny, Andréa is the first to fall." Megatron started chuckling with the thought in his mind. A green film skipped across his optics.

The End? You decide…


End file.
